The Power of Six
by Alvin FireSage
Summary: Summer is now on the edge for the Chipmunks and Chipettes, but after a accident with one of Simon’s machines, sends the six and a adventure they will never forget, first Alvin and the chipmunks fic, Please R&R: Chapter 10 is up and this story is FINISHED!
1. Trouble!

I do not own Dave, Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette or Eleanor they belong to Bagdasarian productions but I do own this story and the plot for this story.

Hey can you please go easy on me this I my first time writing for Alvin and the Chipmunks but I hope you enjoy it.

--

Trouble

It was a Thursday afternoon and it was the last week of school for the Chipmunks and Chipettes when they come back to school they start in middle school so really it was the last day in elementary for them.

As the bell-rung kids started to head out from their classes and either to their lockers to get some stuff before going home or just head straight home…but for two chipmunks it was option two they took.

The first one was a small male chipmunk and chubby, he was wearing a green sweater, the second one was a tall female chipmunk with brown hair, she was wearing a blue turtle neck, a purple skirt and pink glasses, both of them were running for the door but…

"Where are you going Theodore?" A blonde haired boy said grabbing the male chipmunk by his sweater collar.

"Aren't we forgetting something Jeanette?" A black haired girl said grabbing the female chipmunk by the back of her turtle neck.

"Home" Both Theodore and Jeanette replied as the boy and girl smiled at them.

"Oh you're going somewhere but not home" the girls said as they grabbed the two chipmunks by their collars and dragged them somewhere.

When a lid to a trashcan opened a medium size male chipmunk wearing a red sweater with a 'A' on front and a red baseball cap helped Theodore out of the trashcan "Thanks Alvin" Theo said as he looked over and saw a female auburn hair chipmunk wearing a pink shirt and pink skirt with a yellow chocker and light blue tights helping Jeanette out of another trashcan.

"Are you ok Jean?" she asked and Jean nodded.

"Yes I'm ok Brittany" Jean replied, as Brittany looked over at two.

"Let me guess it was Mike and Sally again?" Brittany asked and both chipmunks nodded.

"That's it I told those two to stay away from my brother" Alvin said as they walked over to the door.

"And my sister" Brittany added.

"Yes and your sister Brittany" Alvin said as he grumbled "Well lets just find Si and Ellie and then get you two home" he continued and the two nodded, as they walked outside they were meted by a tall male chipmunk, he was wearing a blue sweater and black glasses, and a blonde female chipmunk, she was wearing a green skirt with a blouse and tie, and like Theo was a little chubbier.

When the two chipmunks saw them they ran other to them "What happen to you two?" Ellie ask but before they could answer.

"Let me guess Mike and Sally" the tall one said and they nodded "And they stuffed them into a trashcans?"

"Well to point out the obvious" Alvin said and Simon looked at him and was about to say something when Eleanor came between them.

"Come on you two know is not the time to fight," she said and the two sighed and nodded, as they came to the separation point both groups separated, the boys carried on walking as the girls walked into their house.

--

Dave meted his boy as they walked into the home "Hey guys how was school today?" he asked looking at them but ended up smelling something "What's that smell" Dave asked and looked at Theodore to see some rubbish still on him '_Not again_' Dave thought as he sighed as he took Theodore's hand "Theodore come with me and let get you cleaned up, Alvin, Simon please wait for me in the kitchen I would like to talk to you both" Dave said taking Theodore upstairs and Alvin and Simon walked into the kitchen.

About after 5 minuets of waiting in the kitchen for Dave, Alvin had enough and headed into the living room to watch TV "Ok now what's on" Alvin was thinking of what to watch but before he had a chance to push the button on the remote someone had grabbed it out of his hands "Hey what's the big ide…" But Alvin stopped dead in his sentence seeing it was Dave how took the remote.

"I said wait in the kitchen until I got back" Dave said

"Oh come on Dave Madame Raya show is going to be on in a minuet," Alvin said but Dave shook his head.

"Alvin what did I tell you about this monster stuff" Dave said, ever since the whole werewolf incident with Theodore, Dave has gotten rid of everything to do with monsters (much to Alvin begging) except 'The Monster Book of Monster Facts' which help him prove that Theodore and Mr. Talbot were werewolves and kept the book well hidden.

"But Dave…"

"No buts Alvin, Kitchen Now!" Dave said and Alvin sighed and walked into the kitchen where Simon was finishing off some work and Theodore was reading a book now cleaned and not smelly.

Once Alvin sat down Dave had pull out a letter "Your report cards came home today" Dave said and all three looked at him "And as I said if all of you get A's, B's or some C's I'll would take you to sunny side holiday island with the chipettes for the summer to get away" He continued and three smiled even though no matter how many time's Alvin argued with Dave not to take Brittany with them.

"Ok Theodore your first" Dave said pulling out his repot card "Ok English: A, Maths: B, Science: B, Physical Ed: B+, Cooking: A+, Well done Theodore you met my standards you can go and start packing for are holiday" Dave said and Theodore ran from the table up to his room.

Dave chuckled a little bit at it "Ok now we have Simon" he pulled Simon's card out "Ok English: A+, Maths: A+, Science: A+, Computers: A+, Physical Ed: C-, Well done Simon you have also met my standards but when you start middle I want you to pick up in your Physical Ed ok?" Dave asked and Simon nodded.

"Ok Dave I'll try harder next time" Simon said and Dave smiled at him and patted his shoulder.

"Ok then now go and pack" Simon nodded and headed up the stairs, all that was left was Alvin who was smiling as he stood up from the table.

"Don't need to tell me my repot Dave I know I've passed enough to go" Alvin said about to head out of the Kitchen.

"Alvin sit" Dave said and Alvin slowly sat down as Dave pulled out his repot card "Alvin Seville, English: F, Maths: F, Science: F, Physical Ed: A+" Dave looked at Alvin as Alvin moved down in his chair "I heat to say this Alvin I really do but seeing your grades I can't not let you go with us to the holiday island, your going to have to stay with Miss Miller since she isn't coming and go to summer school until you catch up" Dave said standing up as Alvin jaw dropped.

"Bu…bu…but Dave I have to go please, please"

"I'm sorry Alvin but no" Dave said walking off but Alvin followed.

"Please I'll do anything Dave, clean the house when we get back from holiday island for the next two months, clean the dishes, anything you want but please you got to let me go" Alvin begged now on his knees, but Dave shook his head.

"I'm really sorry Alvin but…"

"Wait Dave there might be a way to boost Alvin grades up before school finishes tomorrow" Both Dave and Alvin turned around and saw Simon standing on the stairs.

"Really how?" Alvin asked

"Well don't forget tomorrow you can take the 'Re-tests for English, Maths and Science'" Simon suggested "And if Alvin passes at lest two out of the three then that should prove he can come with us" Simon said and Dave thought for a second and sighed.

"Fine then Alvin if you pass at lest two out of the three test then you can come to the holiday island with us" Dave said and Alvin hugged him.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you Dave, I won't let you down" Alvin said and Dave nodded.

"Ok now get everything cleaned up because the girls will be over soon," Dave said and Alvin looked at him confused.

"Wait why are the…" But before he could finish Simon covered his mouth and took him upstairs.

"Don't you remember what Dave said this morning" Simon asked and Alvin shook his head "He said that Miss Miller had called that she was going to be out of town for the night and if they could stay other for the night" Simon sigh wondering how he was going to pass two test if he couldn't remember what Dave said this morning.

Once Simon and Theodore had finish packing they started cleaning up with Alvin's help and then got the table ready, when there was a knock at the door and when Dave opened it there stood Brittany, Eleanor and Jeanette "Welcome girls" Dave said as they walked in "Don't worry about your bags I'll take them up to the spear room after diner" Dave said as they left their bags by the door and headed into the dining room where to boys had set up the table and had laid out the food, once they had all sat down they started to eat.

After dinner was finish the chipmunks and chipettes were cleaning up since Dave was finishing off some songs, Alvin and Eleanor were washing the dishes, Simon and Jeanette was drying and putting them away, and finally Theodore and Brittany where cleaning the table…well Theodore was cleaning while Brittany said that she didn't want to mess up her nails.

Once they had finished in the kitchen they headed into the leaving room to watch some TV…um…all except for Alvin for the moment he sat down, Simon had grabbed his ear pulling him off his seat and over to the stairs, which confused the girls "Where are you taking Alvin Simon?" Brittany asked as Simon stopped.

"Well you remember what Dave said about the holiday at sunny side Holiday Island?" Simon asked and the girl's nodded "Well Alvin…" before Simon could finish Alvin covered his mouth with a little redness in his cheeks, which only Brittany saw and smirked.

"Did you fail your grades again Alvie?" Brittany said and Alvin didn't reply.

"Yeah he got a F in English, Maths, and Science" Theo said and the girls burst out laugh, as Alvin blushed bright red and shot a death glare at Theodore who dropped down in the sofa.

"Theodore I hoped you said good bye to your teddy" Alvin said heading upstairs and Theodore eyes went wide.

"Alvin no wait" Theodore said running up the stairs after him.

"Me and Theo will be back in a minuet why don't you see if there are any good episodes on?" Simon asked and they nodded as he headed up the stairs and the girls looked though the TV channels.

About 10 minuets and Simon came back down the stairs pulling Theodore behind him both of them were changed in there pajamas, as the girls were in their pajamas "But Simon what if he destroys Mr. Long ears" Theo said trying to get free.

"Don't worry Theo it will be fine," Simon said as he let go of Theo's collar and sat next to Jeanette.

"Ok" Theodore sighed finally giving up and sat next to Eleanor "But are you sure he'll stay up their and work how do you know the moment we left he's reading that book…" But stop when he saw Simon brought out 'Monster Book of Monster Facts' "Oh"

Meanwhile in the boys room Alvin was reading though the Maths books Simon gave him and that only lasted for about five minuets "There must be some other way I can pass these tests without reading these books?" Alvin asked himself and thought when an idea came to his head "I know Simon's time machine, it help me with my future…well except I never got the $500, stupid rules that you had to be 18" Alvin said as he quietly walked out of his room and down the stairs.

He saw everyone laughing because they was watching "America's Funniest Home Video's" Alvin then snuck down into Simon's lab/basement, but didn't go unseen by someone "What is he up to"

Alvin quietly walked over to Simon's time machine and turned it on "Ok now let's see what the answers are to the three tests" Alvin said writing down the answers.

"ALVIN WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!!" Alvin turned around to see Simon, Theodore and the Chipettes standing at the door to the Basement/Simon's Lab.

"I…um…a" Alvin couldn't think of anything to say as Simon walked over and turned the time machine off and then looked at Alvin.

"Give me the answers Alvin right now and I won't tell Dave" Simon said grabbing the other end of the seat of paper.

"No Simon this is my only ticket to go with you guys" Alvin said trying to pull the paper of Simon how would not let go.

"Give it here Alvin" Simon said as the paper ripped in half and Alvin wracked into a machine and sparks began to came from it and Simon hit some controls, he looked at Alvin and went red in the face, one: Alvin was trying to use his machine to cheat and Two: Alvin just broke one of his new machines, but luckily Brittany and Jeanette held Simon back from attacking Alvin.

"Thanks" Alvin said to Theodore and Eleanor as they helped him up, Alvin looked at the machine he just broke "Hey Simon what is…" But Alvin was cut off by a white blast coming from the machine as everything went white.

--

**Preview:**

_Both Alvin and Brittany were half way up climbing a rocky mountain "Are we almost there?" Brittany complained._

"_Yeah were there," Alvin said as he climbed onto the top surface, Brittany was near the top when her hand missed the rock she was going to grab and "AAAAAA…" Brittany started to scream as she fell back but luckily for her Alvin was able to grab he hand._

"_Don't worry I got ya" Alvin said pulling her up._

_Brittany hugged him tight "Thank you" she said but then relished what she was doing and let go of him "So where are we?" she asked as Alvin stood up and looked over at the edge._

"_All I can tell you Brittany is were anywhere but home," Alvin said as the both looked at the vast jungle they where in, so peaceful…_

"_AAAAHHHHHH" a female screamed and they both knew that voice._

"_JEANETTE"_

Hey everyone this is were I am ending it, as I said up to this is my first time writing for Alvin and the Chipmunks, so please tell me what you think.

Please read and review


	2. Where Are We?

I do not own Dave, Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette or Eleanor they belong to Bagdasarian productions but I do own this story and the plot for this story.

Well here is the second chapter, I hope you like it.

--

Where are we?

The sound of birds chirping woke the sleeping chipmunk from his sleep he sat up in his red pajamas with his red cap still on his head and looked around "Where am I?" Alvin asked standing up and looked around to see he was sitting in a meadow and it was about 4 in the afternoon by where the sun was "Ok now this is weird I was just in Simon's Lab a second go and was night time" Alvin said as he stood up and walked over to a near by forest.

"Ok come on out guys this isn't funny anymore" Alvin said walking though the forest but no reply came "Come on you guy this isn't funny, your trying to get back at me for trying to cheat on the test right?" but still no reply came "Simon, Theodore…Brittany?" Alvin said as he started to hug his knees scared, "HELP ME!!!" Alvin jumped realizing the voice "BRITTANY!" Alvin ran thought the forest "ALVIN".

"Brittany where are you?" Alvin shouted back.

"ALVIN OTHER HERE" Brittany cried back, Alvin came to a clearing and stopped dead in his tracks seeing Brittany stuck in the middle of quicksand "Alvin get me out of here" Brittany said struggling.

"Brittany stop moving"

"Why so it can kill me faster?" Brittany shot back and Alvin shook his head.

"No your in quicksand the more you struggle the more faster you'll sink" Alvin explained and Brittany stopped dead and looked at Alvin.

Alvin saw tears in her eyes and looked around "Ok now stay very still" he said and grabbed a long peace of vine of one the tree's in the forest and then threw one end out to Brittany "Ok now grab onto it" Brittany did what Alvin said and grabbed the end Alvin threw her, while he tied the other end to a tree bunk "Ok now slowly start to pull yourself out of the quicksand" Brittany nodded and slowly started to pull herself out "Ok come on nice and slowly now" Alvin said as Brittany was able to pull herself full out of the quicksand and over to Alvin and he pulled her out.

"Thank you Alvin" Brittany said catching her breath and then looked at Alvin.

"It's ok" Alvin said helping her up and Brittany looked at herself.

"But what took you so long, just look at my favorite nightgown, half of it is covered in mud" Brittany argued.

"Hey I just saved your life"

"I could have got myself out of there sooner or later"

"Could not"

"Could to"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Whatever" Alvin said standing up and walking off.

"Hey where are you going?" Brittany called over to him, but Alvin didn't stop walking.

"Anywhere but here" Alvin said almost out of sight, Brittany looked around and heard a growling noise.

"Um…Alvin wait for me" Brittany almost shouted running after him, both of them came out of the forest and ended up where Alvin had woken up "So what do we do now?" Brittany asked as she sat down.

"Well try and find out were we are first," Alvin said sitting down next to her.

"Ok how are we going to do that?" the auburn hair chipmunk asked and Alvin looked around for a second.

"If we climb that hill over there that could help out" Alvin said pointing to what looks like a rocky hill and Brittany nodded.

"Ok then what do we do after that?" she asked and Alvin though thought for a second.

"We find the other" he replied looking at the ground and Brittany sighed they both miss their borthers and sisters, "Well we'll head for the hill tomorrow it's getting to dark to go now and I don't know what's out there" Alvin said and for once Brittany agreed with him.

"Ok but shouldn't we make a fire or something to keep warm?" Brittany asked and Alvin nodded standing up.

"I'll be back in a minuet, I'll just get some wood from the forest to make the fire" he replied walked back over to the forest and left Brittany to herself to think.

'This is really wired, one minuet were all in Simon's lab then the next thing I know I'm being chased by that thing'

Flashback

_Brittany and Jeanette kept a good hold on Simon so he didn't kill Alvin 'Boy is he going to get it' Brittany thought as she looked other at Theodore and Eleanor who were helping Alvin up "Thanks" he said to them as he looked at the machine he just broke._

"_Hey Simon what is…" But Alvin could finish he was cut off by a white blast coming from the machine as everything went white._

_When Brittany opened her eyes and looked around she was hanging upside down in the middle of the forest "What's the where am I?" She asked as she slipped and fell to the ground "Ow"_

_When Brittany was able to stand she looked around at her soundings "Oh Alvin is so going to get it when I find him" she though when she heard a growling noise "Who's there?" no one replied but the growl came again "Alvin I mean it if this is some kind of a joke…" but was cut off by a saber tooth tiger jumping out of the bushes this wasn't like any saber tooth tiger, it looked like one but this one had metal plates on it legs and armor on it's body, plus a gem on the top of it head changing colors._

_Before Brittany could say anything, the metal tiger jumped at her and Brittany just moved in time "Hold still" the tiger said in a harsh voice._

"_Yo…you talked, who are you?" Brittany said wide-eyed and in disbelief._

"_Yes I can talk, and I am Saber Fang, General and commander of cyber dog tribe, now hold still" he said jumping at her again but this time Brittany dodge and started to run for it, but the Saber Fang was after right behind her._

"_Please leave me alone" Brittany cried as she picked up three big rocks, the first two she threw missed or just bounced off his armor, but the third one she threw and it the dead center of the gem on his head, Saber Fang cried out in pain as Brittany kept running._

"_YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT RAT!!!" Saber Fang yelled out as he went full speed after her, Brittany came to a stop at a giant mud puddle._

"_There must be some other way around" Brittany said but after hearing what Saber Fang just yelled, she started to run across the mud, she just got halfway and stopped and saw Saber Fang looking at her the way she just came._

"_Well then rat, you might get away this time but next time we met I will finish you off, that is if we met again," he said smirking as he ran off, this left Brittany confused._

"_Why didn't he…" But got cut off by the feeling of her shrinking "What the…" She looked down and saw she was sinking into the quicksand "Oh no" Brittany cried struggling to get out, but that only made her sink fast her and she was soon up to her waist in the mud, and there was only one thing that Brittany could do "HELP!!!" hoping that someone would reply._

_And luck was on her side "BRITTANY!!!" and Brittany knew that voice well off._

"_Alvin…ALVIN"_

--

"Wow, that sounded scary Brittany with that saber tooth tiger after you" Alvin said poking the fire with a stick after hearing the story Brittany just told him.

Brittany sighed and looked up at the night sky "I know" she replied facing Alvin "But now I'm worried that Eleanor and Jeanette are in trouble" Brittany said as some tears left her eyes.

Alvin moved other to her and hugged her "There, there Brittany it's ok, Theodore and Simon are probably with them, and beside we will find them" Alvin said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Ok then" Brittany said as she lay down on the grass to sleep "And Alvin"

"Yeah Brittany?" Alvin asked lying down on the grass as well but the opposite side of the fire to Brittany.

"Don't you dare tell my sister or anyone else what had happened tonight" she replied facing the other way and went to sleep.

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone…at least I think I won't" Alvin whispered as he pulled his cap over his face and fell to sleep.

The next morning both chipmunks woke to the sound of birds singing "Well that was a ruff night" Alvin said rubbing his back.

"Tell me about it" Brittany said standing up and saw the fire out '_Must have gone out though the night_' she thought as Alvin stood up.

"So shell we start heading over to the hill?" he asked and Brittany nodded so both of them headed off hoping they would find out were they are and where the others are.

It seemed that luck was on both of their sides because while heading over to the rocky hill there were able to find some food thanks to the help of some birds near by who had loved their singing when they were walking by.

It was still early morning when the got to the rocky hill but as they relished it wasn't a rock hill but a rocky mountain "You have got to be kidding me I am not climbing that Alvin Seville" Brittany said as she watched Alvin climb.

"It's ok you don't have to" Alvin sand and Brittany smiled "But you can keep look out incase Saber Fang comes by" Alvin smirked as the moment Brittany heard Saber Fang she started to climb up behind Alvin.

"Ok you got me climbing so lets keep going" Brittany said as Alvin continued to climb up the mountain.

Both Alvin and Brittany were near the top of the rocky mountain "Are we almost there?" Brittany complained, as her arms were hurting.

"Yeah were there," Alvin said as he climbed onto the top surface, Brittany was near the top when her hand missed the rock she was going to grab and "AAAAAAHHHHH" Brittany scream as she fell back but luckily for her Alvin was able to grab he hand.

"Don't worry I got ya" Alvin said pulling her up.

Brittany hugged him tight "Thank you" she said but then relished what she was doing and let go of him, both blushing a little "So where are we?" she asked as Alvin stood up and looked over at the edge.

"All I can tell you Brittany is were anywhere but home," Alvin said as the both looked at the vast jungle they where in, they could see the meadow they were at last night, a snow mountain to the north, and a active volcano to the south, a beach and sea to the west, and a desert to the east, everything so peaceful…

"AAAAHHHHHH" a female screamed and they both knew that voice.

"JEANETTE" Brittany cried as they began to climb down as fast as the could, once down they saw Jeanette on the other side of a steam, she was running away from a pure artic wolf, and this one was like Saber Fang, because it had metal plates on it legs and armor on it's body, plus a gem on the top of it head changing colors.

"Leave me alone" Jeanette cried when she tripped over her own feet, and the Artic wolf laughed.

"Well, well, well you put up a good chase little one now it's time for me to eat" she said rising her paw when a stone hit her straight in the eye "Who dares throw stones at me" She said looking around when she saw Brittany and Alvin.

"We would!" Alvin shouted back and threw another stone the hit the gem on her head and she moved back in pain, this gave Jeanette time to run, she quickly ran over the bridge and hugged Brittany tight they saw how scared she was.

"It's ok Jeanette, it's ok you safe now" Brittany said as they looked on the other side of the steam and saw the Artic Wolf walking forward to the bridge.

"Well then now it looks like I have three rats to eat" She said as she stopped halfway across the bridge "Now who is first" she said getting ready to jump, Alvin looked around thinking fast when something court his eyes "Well?" Just about to pounce when…

"None of us" Alvin said kicking a stick attached to the bridge.

"NO!!!" She shouted as the bridge broke and the wolf hit the water "Some please help me please" she cried out as she tried to swim to land but her armor pulled her back down, the three chipmunks watch what was happening, but no matter who they are or what they did they couldn't let her drown.

"Hold on" Alvin said as they looked around.

"Alvin" Alvin looked as Brittany tied vine around his waist and Jeanette tied the other end around the tree "Ok now go" Alvin nodded, took off his cap and dived into the water and saw the Artic wolf still struggling.

Alvin swam over and grabbed the wolf and pulled her up only to be pulled back down "You have to lose the armor" Alvin said pulling her back up before they went back down, the wolf nodded and her body and leg armor came off and went down stream.

Jeanette and Brittany pulled Alvin and the Artic wolf to land and helped them out of the water "Why…why did you save me?" the three chipmunks looked at the Artic wolf "After what I did why did you still save me?"

"Because were not that kind of peo…I mean chipmunks to let others drown," Jeanette replied as they sat down.

The Artic wolf looked down "Thank you for saving me I am Topaz Ice, 5th captain to the army of the Cyber dog tribe"

"It's nice to meet you I am Alvin the leader of the best rock and roll band, The Chipmunks" Alvin said and Topaz looked at him confused.

"Rock and what?" she asked Alvin.

"You haven't heard of Rock and Roll?" Alvin asked and Topaz shook her head.

"No sorry" She replied and Alvin sighed.

"Anyway I am Brittany leaded of the real best Rock and Roll group, The Chipettes and this is my sister Jeanette the one you tried to eat earlier," Brittany said pointing at herself and then Jeanette, Alvin stuck his tongue at Brittany and she stuck her tongue back at him.

Jeanette looked around inuring the two; she then looked at the Topaz "Can you please tell us where we are Topaz?"

"You are in the vine jungle, this jungle holds many dangers and for one you don't want to stay in at night" Topaz replied and Jeanette shook her head.

"Ok, but what I meant was where are we?" Jeanette said making a planet symbol with her hands.

"Oh you are on Planet Gem, on this planet holds so many tribes, I can't remember" Topaz replied.

"Topaz have you seen others like us?" Alvin asked pointing at himself.

Topaz started to think for a second "Yes about a day ago a saw a tall male chipmunk, wearing blue glasses, and like what your wearing Alvin but blue" Topaz said and Alvin sighed.

"Yes you found Simon" Alvin said happily but Topaz looked at the ground again "What's wrong?"

She looked up at the three "Well you see I was about to attack this Simon, but he was took by these people before I had a chance and all I can tell you if you want to look for him is that they took him that way" Topaz said pointing to the snow mountain to the north and Jeanette looked at the ground.

"Oh no Simon" Jeanette whispered '_Please let him be alright please'_ she thought and begged as a tear left her eyes, Brittany looked at her sister and sighed.

"Have you seen two chubby chipmunks, both in green one male and one female?" Brittany asked Topaz shook her head.

"No sorry" she replied as she stood up.

"Where are you going?" Alvin asked and Topaz looked at them and sighed.

"I must get back to my tribe for if I do not then they well send more out to find me and if they find me they will find you" she replied and the three chipmunks nodded as Topaz ran off leaving the three chipmunks to themselves.

It was quiet for awhile and it was starting to get late again "Hey Jeanette what happened when you ended up here?" Alvin asked and both girls looked at him "I mean once I woke up after that white light I was on the ground in the middle of the meadow and then I found Brittany" Alvin explained and Jeanette looked at Brittany.

"What happened to you Brittany?" Jeanette asked and Brittany told her what happened "Oh"

"So what happened to you?" Brittany asked and Jeanette looked at both of them and sighed.

"Well…"

Flashback

_Brittany and Jeanette kept a good hold on Simon so he didn't kill Alvin 'I don't blame Simon for being this mad at Alvin what he just did' Jeanette thought as she looked other at Theodore and Eleanor who were helping Alvin up "Thanks" he said to them as he looked at the machine he just broke._

"_Hey Simon what is…" But Alvin could finish he was cut off by a white blast coming from the machine as everything went white._

_When Jeanette opened her eyes she was like Alvin lying down on the ground but by a nice and peaceful lake "Where am I?" Jeanette asked as she walked over to the lake, "Everything seems fine" she thought as she looked at herself to see she was still in her nightgown._

_Since it was nearly nightfall Jeanette climbed into a tree to sleep in incase something came by during the night, the next morning Jeanette climbed down from the tree and looked around "I might as well find some food" she said and found some bananas, she climbed the tree to get them._

"_Man I feel like a monkey doing this" Jeanette said grabbing one of the bananas but squished the base two had making it shoot out of the skin and hit the ground "Oops" Jeanette grabbed another one more softer this time and ate it, once she was full Jeanette climb down and was about to walk off to find the others but was cut off by a pure Artic wolf jumping out of the bushes this wasn't like any Artic wolf, it looked like one but this one had metal plates on it legs and armor on it's body, plus a gem on the top of it head changing colors._

_Before Jeanette could do anything, the metal wolf ran at her "AAAAAHHHHH" Jeanette screamed but luckily the wolf didn't see the banana that Jeanette had dropped before and the wolf slid on it and Jeanette moved out of the way as the wolf hit the tree._

"_You'll pay for that!!" the wolf said and Jeanette ran for it, with the wolf behind her, Jeanette ran out of the woods and saw the steam and bridge._

'_There's my way out' she thought when she still saw the wolf running behind her "Leave me alone" Jeanette cried when she tripped over her own feet, and the Artic wolf laughed._

"_Well, well, well you put up a good chase little one now it's time for me to eat" she said rising her paw when a stone hit her straight in the eye "Who dares throw stones at me" She said looking around when she saw Brittany and Alvin._

--

"Wow" was all Brittany and Alvin could say, "Well we should get some sleep since it is almost dark" Alvin said as the two girls nodded "I'll keep the first watch then you Brittany, then you Jeanette" both girls fell asleep by the fire while Alvin keep watch.

'Please let the others be alright' Alvin thought looking up at the stars, then to the snow mountain to the north '_It looks like we're heading there tomorrow_'

--

**Preview:**

_Both Alvin wearing the armor he had gained and the sapphire knight fought bashing their blades against each other "Give up fool, you will not hurt the village spy" the knight said hitting Alvin to the ground._

"_I'M NOT A SPY" Alvin shouted and looked at the knight._

"_You can't fool me…Aqua Blast" he shouted and fired a water orb from his sword at Alvin blowing him back and knocking off Alvin's helmet._

"_ALVIN" Both girls cried out as the villagers held them back, the Sapphire knight looked at the worrier he just hit and walked over to him._

"_What are you going to do finish me off?" Alvin said sitting up._

"_Alvin?" Alvin looked up as the Sapphire Knight took off his Helmet and Alvin's eyes opened wide._

Hey everyone I'm ending this chapter here, now on this new planet, with new dangers, Alvin now with Brittany and her sister Jeanette are together and safe but what about Simon, Theodore, and Eleanor? Find out next time.

Please Read and Review.


	3. Powers?

I do not own Dave, Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette or Eleanor they belong to Bagdasarian productions but I do own this story and the plot for this story.

--

**Powers?**

Early the next morning Jeanette was up since she was the last to keep watch last night, once she saw the sun starting to rise over the horizon "Well it's time to wake the two up" Jeanette sighed as she looked over at both Alvin and Brittany who were lying next to each other, she was about to wake them up when another idea came to her mind.

Jeanette smiled and walked over to the stream, meanwhile both Alvin and Brittany were having nice dreams, when out of nowhere water poured on the faces, both Alvin and Brittany shot up and saw Jeanette laughing at them since she was the one that had poured the water on their faces.

"What was that for?" Both of them shouted and chased after Jeanette which wasn't hard since she tripped over her own feet, Alvin grabbed Jeanette while Brittany fetched water from the steam and then poured all over Jeanette's face to get even.

Once that was all done and out of the way they got cleaned up and walked over to the stream "Ok now how can we cross this?" Alvin asked and Brittany and Jeanette shook their heads.

"I don't know, why don't we cross that bridge?" Jeanette asked pointing at a bridge but then all three stopped and relished that was the bridge that Alvin destroyed yesterday.

The three chipmunks walked over to the bridge totally confused since Alvin broke this bridge "Well it's the only way across as I can see so lets go" Alvin said as they carefully walked across the bridge once the were across the walked over to the woods, both Alvin and Brittany walked into the wood, Jeanette stopped and looked back over at the bridge but went wide eyed to see the bridge gone, but Jeanette just ran after Alvin and Brittany to scared to even ask questions.

The trio was deeper and deeper into the woods until they came across the lake Jeanette woke up by "Hey Jean is the place where you woke up?" Brittany asked her sister and she nodded.

"Well we can rest here, the water is clean enough to drink and I know where some food is," Jean said and they nodded as Brittany and Alvin walked over to the lake's edge and drink, while Jean went to the banana tree she at before.

Brittany was using both of her hands to drink the water, while Alvin…well hey just put his head by the surface of the water "Now that's refreshing" Alvin said when he saw a shadow move in the water "Did you see that?" Alvin said and Brittany looked at him then at the water.

"See what?" She looked around the water but didn't see anything "Maybe you had a little to much to drink" she continued and moved away from the edge.

"But…I…" Alvin looked at the water again and Brittany just shook her head.

"Come on Alvin" Alvin looked at her, sighed and nodded, he stood up and dusted him self off "Don't worry about…" But Brittany was cut off by a hand came out of the water and grabbing his leg.

"What the…" was all Alvin could say when he was pulled into the water.

"ALVIN!!!" Brittany said running over to the lake looking for him "Alvin where are you?" Brittany cried and waited for a reply "…no…" she whispered when she couldn't see him anywhere and looked at the ground.

"Brittany…" Brittany looked up and saw Alvin barely above the water.

"Alvin!!" Brittany said and gabbed Alvin's hand, but revised the 'thing' hasn't let go of him yet.

"Brittany let go or you'll be pulled in to," Alvin said but Brittany just shook her head.

"Forget it Alvin I'm not letting go of you" She replied, Alvin looked at her and nodded trying to kick off whatever had grabbed onto him.

Just then Jeanette was walking back over to them with a big pack of bananas "Hey you guys I…" Jeanette dropped the bananas she was holding at what she was seeing and ran over to Brittany's side and grabbed Alvin's over hand, and both girls pulled and whatever had Alvin let go as all three hit the ground, before anything was said they all moved away from the edge of the lake.

Alvin looked over at the two girls "Thanks…for saving me back their" he said looking at the ground.

"Hey we have to stick together in this, we leave no one behind right Brit" Jeanette said

"Right Jean" Brittany said wiping the tears away from her face "What was that thing that grabbed…" But she was cut off by a something bursting out of the water, when the thing landed they saw it was a female there seahorse, she was blue skin or scaled and was wearing black knight armor with a pure white gem on her head.

She looked at the three chipmunks and rose her sword up "Hand over the male and I won't hurt you two girls" she said getting her sword ready, the three looked at each other confused then back at her.

"Two things, One: Why do you even want him for? And Two: We're unarmed so you can't hurt an unarmed chipmunk" Brittany said and the girl looked at them as she lowered her sword.

"Hmmm…your right about the second one but to answer your first question" She looked over at Alvin, smiled and winked making Brittany turned red in the face "That is none of your concern" She continued "So hand him over and I wont hurt you" she replied as she rose her sword back up.

"Well tuff luck sister, he is staying with US!!!" Brittany said moving forward making the fish eyes twist.

"Well who's going to stop me you" she said grabbing Brittany but her neck "Now looks who's talking" she said as she started to laugh.

"Hey let my sister go" Jeanette said throwing a banana at her face and for a chipmunks who always trips over her own feet she hit her dead on.

Once the banana hit her face she let Brittany go "Why you filthy RAT!!!" She shouted charging at Jeanette.

Jeanette was to frightened to even move, when something tied around her waist and pulled her up in to the tree "What the…" she looked down as the fish smacked right into it and got her sword stuck "But who…" she looked up and saw it was Alvin who had pulled her up.

"Lasso" Alvin said as Jeanette sat on the branch "Now where's Brittany?" he asked and they both looked around and saw her hiding from the fish.

"Now come out you filly rat! I won't hurt you," she said hitting her metal fists together, Brittany looked around, looking for a place to run when the log she was hiding behind, was lifted up into the air, Brittany turned her head slowly and she the fish smiling at her as she threw the log away "Found you" she said raising her fist.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!!!" she turned around only to see Alvin hit her with a long branch hard on her head, but also completely smashing the gem as well.

The female seahorse knight grabbed her head in pain as she started running around screaming, the three chipmunks watched as she fell to her knees and completely disappeared into blue dust "What just happened?" Jeanette asked when the blue dust flew straight at Alvin.

"What the…" as the blue dust started to circle around him, both girls eyes widened as they saw Alvin wearing the black armor the seahorse was just wearing "Ok now this is completely starting to freak me……Wow this armor is so cool" Alvin said pulling the sword out of the tree as both girls sighed and rolled their eyes from what Alvin just said.

"_Boys_" both thought as Alvin took his helmet off, "So what do we do now?" Brittany asked picking up the bananas off the ground.

"Well what we were going to do before and head to that snow mountain," Alvin said pointing at it.

"One question…" Brittany said sweetly and Alvin looked at her "Why do we need to head to a dam snow mountain for?" she shouted at him when Jeanette stopped her.

"Well you must have forgot but Topaz said Simon is there" Jean snapped at her sister, making her moved back "I'm…sorry Brittany but Topaz said Simon is there and I hope he's okay" she continued and fell to her knees with tears in her eyes.

Alvin and Brittany both sighed knowing Jeanette's true feeling's towards Simon since anyone could tell by her face when she's near him, well everyone but Simon since he's to busy in his studies to notice "Hey it's ok Jean I'm sure he will be fine" Alvin said helping her back up.

"But…but"

"No buts Jean he will be alright" Brittany said and Jeanette nodded wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Ok then lets get going it should take us about a half day to get there by how big the mountain looks right now" Jean said and Alvin and Brittany nodded as they walked off though the jungle again.

Lucky for them Alvin did get that armor because now they have something to protect them if they are attacked and thanks to the sword they are getting though the forest faster then Jeanette thought.

When they finally where near to the mountain, Alvin stopped dead in his tracks "Why are we st…" Alvin covered Jeanette's mouth and pointed over by the base of the mountain, both girls looked at the sight off a village.

"Why is there a village out here?" Jeanette asked looking around when she saw something "Who's that?" she asked and Alvin and Brittany saw she was looking at someone from what it looked liked in Ancient sapphire blue armor.

Alvin put the helmet back on his head and moved forward a little bit to get a little "I don't know who do you girls think it is?" Alvin asked but no reply came "Jeanette…Brittany?" Alvin turned around and saw both girls gone "Where did they…"

"DIE SPY!!!" Alvin turned around to see a man charging at him with an axe; Alvin pulled out his sword and blocked the axe.

"What do you think your doing?" Alvin shouted at him, when the man kicked him back.

"To protected the people from spies like you" he yelled rising his axe, Alvin just barley dogged but the axe still got part of his arm.

Alvin stared at the man and grabbed his arm in pain "LEAVE ME ALONE" Alvin yelled swinging his sword and the man jumped back but to both of their surprise the sword relished a massive heat of flames right at the man.

The man moved back against the tree seeing the flame coming right at him "Aqua bomb" a voice said and a blue bomb appeared and water exploded from it putting out the flame coming at him.

Alvin and the man looked and saw the sapphire knight standing there holding a steel blade with a pure sapphire handle "How dear you come here and try to hurt the people spy" he said as the man moved behind him.

"He attacked me, I was just fielding and then he drew his blade and tried to kill me" the man lied "Plus we found these two with him, but my sons handled them" the man said and two boys moved forward both holding Brittany and Jeanette but Alvin saw they had covered their faces with masks with glowing gems on the front, that's when he relished that these people didn't have gem's on their heads.

"So you tried to kill these poor people and then send these two spies to get info?" he said walking towards him.

"No I'm not a spy and that man is lying, here let me sh…" but dogging the sapphire knights attack cut him off.

"Don't even try your tricks on me fool now say goodbye" he said swinging his blade at Alvin and Alvin luckily picked up his sword and blocked his attack.

"Fine then after I beat you then you will lesion," he said as both Alvin wearing the armor he had gained and the sapphire knight fought bashing their blades against each other.

"Give up fool, you will not hurt the village spy," the knight said hitting Alvin to the ground.

"I'M NOT A SPY" Alvin shouted and looked at the knight.

"You can't fool me…Aqua Blast" he shouted and fired another water bomb from his hand at Alvin blowing him back and knocking off Alvin's helmet.

"ALVIN" Both girls cried out as the boys held them back, the Sapphire knight looked at the worrier he just hit and walked over to him.

"What are you going to do finish me off?" Alvin said sitting up, seeing his sword to far away from him to grab.

"Alvin?" Alvin looked up as the Sapphire Knight took off his helmet and Alvin's eyes opened wide.

"Simon!!" Alvin said looking at his brother Simon standing there wearing sapphire armor, holding a sapphire sword and able to use water powers "Simon what are you doing here?" Alvin said as Simon helped him up.

They looked around and saw the villagers who was watching the fight looking at them holding weapons and ready to attack "Stand down you lot this chipmunk is not a spy from the jungle" Simon said and the villagers put down there weapons.

"If he's not a spy then who is he" the man that had attack Alvin asked walking forward.

"This is my older brother Alvin, and if anyone what's to attack him they have to go though me first" Simon said raising his sword up and everyone backed off.

"Hey I thought I was the protective one, since when did you become this brave?" Alvin asked and Simon smiled at him

"I'll tell you later" he replied and Alvin realise what he was doing and nodded.

"LET GO!!!" Brittany shouted kicking the boy in the kneecap, he cried out in pain and let go off her, and the other boy quickly let go of Jeanette and moved back.

"Wait I know that voice" Simon said walking over to them and took off the masks "Brittany, Jeanette" Simon said hugging them both…well hugging Jeanette, but when he riled he let go off her and both blushed a little bit.

Then that man walked forward again "Ok but he still tried to kill me" he said and Alvin looked at him.

"Hey you attacked ME FIRST!!!" Alvin shouted at him.

"Drum is what you told me before a lie?" Simon said walking forward and the man moved back.

"Of course not" he replied.

"So if your not lying then why are you moving back for?" Simon asked and the man froze and tried to make a runner "Why do they always run?" Simon asked Jeanette before he raised his sword up at him "Freeze" he said and blue liquid shot out of his sword and when it hit the man it froze him.

"Ok Simon where did you get these water or ice powers from?" Alvin asked grabbing the sapphire sword off him looking at it.

"Come with me and I'll explain" Simon said and the three nodded "And Alvin what have I and Dave told you about taking stuff out of others hand" Simon said taking the sword of him and putting it away, both girls just giggled as Alvin growled as they started walking though the village.

They soon arrived at a house "Come in and I'll explain everything" Simon whispered to them as they walked in, Simon was the last to walk in and locked the door behind him "Please take a seat" he said as Alvin shook his head.

"Ok Simon you can drop the act now" Alvin said and the girls looked at him confused.

"I don't know what you mean Alvin" Simon said sitting down, as did Jean and Britt.

"You know what I mean Simon, I can tell your acting because your acting like I do when I protected Theodore from those bullies two weeks ago" Alvin explained and Simon sighed.

"You got me Alvin" Simon said in his normal way while cleaning his glasses.

"But why did you act…well act like that…that thing over there for?" Brittany asked pointing at Alvin who shot her a death glare.

"Well let me begin from the beginning" Simon said and the three nodded "It goes like this…

**Flashback**

_Brittany and Jeanette kept a good hold on Simon as he was trying to grab Alvin so he could kill him 'This is what I get for trying to help him, catching him cheating on the test using my own time machine and braking my new invention' Simon thought as he looked over at Theodore and Eleanor who were helping Alvin up "Thanks" he said to them as he looked at the machine he just broke, "Hey Simon what is…" But Alvin could finish he was cut off by a white blast coming from the machine as everything went white._

_When Simon opened his eyes he was lying down on the ground in the middle of the jungle "Where am I?" Simon asked scratching his head as he walked around, he saw that it was near nightfall "Everything seems fine" he thought when he heard a twig close by "Who's there" Simon said looking around "Ok now come on out" he said when a net shot at him out of nowhere grabbing him, but when Simon hit the ground hard he was knocked out cold._

_When he reopened his eyes he saw the sun rising besides a snow mountain…"Wait a Snow Mountain?" Simon asked sitting up, but grabbed his head in pain from where he landed hard, he stood up and looked around "Ok hello is anyone there?" he asked when he saw a temple "Ok this is getting really creepy, first something grabs me, then they leave me to freeze and now there is a temple out here on a snow mountain" Simon was thinking though his head as he walked up to the temple to get out of the cold._

_Once he walked into the temple he saw it was a single stone room, drawings all the way around, but in the center of the room was a blue sword stuck in a pedestal and covered in dust, "Ok…" Simon said as he walked over to the sword._

_He looked at all of the pictures and read what they were saying:_

'_Only the worriers chosen my the sky lord will arrive here in six colorful lights'_

'_When all six are fully awaken may the stop the darkness'_

'_My this temple the temple of the water and ice be one of the six resting places and may only the chosen worrier who is destine to become the water sage pull the sword of water and ice from the pedestal' Simon stopped after reading this one "The Temple of Ice and Water?" he asked himself and looked at the sword._

"_Well I can't be the chosen one but…" he looked around and walked over to the sword "What harm can it do to try and pull it out?" he asked and grabbed the handle of the sword, but the moment his hand grasped the handle it began to glow "What th…" but he was cut off._

_When he opened his eyes he was in a lake but what scared and confused him the most was that he was breathing under the water "What is going on" Simon asked when something swam towards him._

"_Hello Simon" Simon eyes open wide at the sight of a beautiful mermaid swimming right in front of him._

"_How do you know my name?" he asked and she giggled._

"_I know everything about you Water sage," she said and Simon opened his eyes wide and remembered the paintings._

"_Wait ho…how can I be the water sage?" Simon asked still in disbelief and smiled and made a water orb._

"_This is how as the paintings said 'Only the worrier chosen my the sky lord will arrive here in six colorful lights'" she replied and Simon looked at the orb and saw him, his brothers and the chipettes shooting down to the earth all in different colors and Simon saw he was in a blue light before he hit the jungle._

"_So I'm a sage?" he asked and the girl nodded "What about my brothers and the girls are th…" but he was cut off when she put her finger to his lips to stop him._

"_You will find out in dew time" she replied moving back a bit "Now take my powers and awaken as the Sage of Ice and Water" She said and turned into a blue squire and when straight at Simon._

_When Simon opened his eyes he saw he was back in the temple but this time holding the sword in his hand "So it is real" he said looking at the sword "I have to find the others" Simon said running out of the temple but the moment he stood outside a blizzard hit but Simon couldn't fell the ice could weather and he could see perfectly thought the storm and only one word came to Simon "Wow"_

"But of course when I got to the bottom and the villagers saw me with the sword, they need my help so I stayed and worked on my sword skills, that's were I discovered my powers and the armor, plus why I put on the act of being brave" Simon explained cleaning the sword, as the other three looked at each other.

"So we are these so called sages to save these people?" Brittany asked and Simon looked at her.

"You could be" he replied and the three became confused "Well the sprite never said if you guys were or weren't" Simon explained but he then looked at Alvin "But I think you might be Alvin"

"Ha I knew I was going to be the hero," Alvin said sticking his chest out as the three shook their heads.

"What I meant is that you used you had some how fired pure flames at that man, so I think you might be one of them" Simon explain and Alvin stuck his chest back in and sat down.

"Oh…" Alvin said disappointed taking his armor off.

Simon looked at all of them and asked one question "Where is Theodore and Eleanor?"

--

Meanwhile back in another part of the jungle both Theodore and Eleanor were running away from Cyber Fang and some white tigers from the Cyber Dog Tribe "I told you not to throw that stone at him" Theodore cried as they ran.

"Well it was that or we were going to be eaten" Eleanor cried back, when Cyber Fang jumped out of the bush grabbing Eleanor but her nightgown.

"Got you rat," he said bringing out his claws.

"LET HER GO!!" he looked up to see Theodore whacked him across the face with a thick stick knocking him into a tree, Theodore helped Eleanor up "Let's get out of here before he wakes up" Theo said and Ellie nodded as they both ran for it.

They soon reached a clearing and stopped for a breather "I think we lost them" Theo said looking from where they came from.

"That was a close on back there" Ellie said, she the hugged Theo tight "Thanks for saving me back there Teddy" Ellie said as she let go off him and looked around not seeing Theodore's cheeks as red as roses.

"No problem" was the only thing he could say.

"Hey Teddy over here!" Ellie called out to him and Theodore ran over to her and opened his eyes up wide at what he was looking at "Ok why is there a temple out here?" Ellie asked as she walked into the temple, she turned around to see Theo didn't move "Oh come on Theodore it's just an old temple nothing scary" she continued.

"But…but…"

"Fine you wait out here and call me if Cyber Fang comes ok" she said about to walk in when something grabbed her, she turned her head and saw it was Theodore that had grabbed her into a hug.

"Don't leave me out here by myself" Theo said and Eleanor giggled and nodded as they walked into the temple they saw it was a single stone room, drawings all the way around, and vines coming through the temple, but in the center of the room was a green sword stuck in a pedestal and covered in dust, "Wow" both young ones said at the same time as they looked around.

"Wow look at these painting Ellie" Theo said as Ellie walked over to him as Theo read them:

'Only the worriers chosen my the sky lord will arrive here in six colorful lights'

'When all six are fully awaken may the stop the darkness'

'My this temple the temple of the Forest and Earth be one of the six resting places and may only the chosen worrier who is destine to become the forest sage pull the sword of the Earth from the pedestal' Theo read.

They both looked at each other then looked at the sword "The Temple of Forest and Earth?" they asked each other and walked other to the sword.

Ellie looked at the sword and wiped the dust off it and they both saw it's details, it had a emerald green handle that looked like it was made by vines and a steel blade "I wonder…" Ellie grabbed the handle of the blade…

But nothing happened and when she tried to pull it out of the pedestal I won't budge "I guess I'm not the Forest Sage" Ellie sighed and looked at Theo "Hey Theo why don't you try?"

"But what if…"

"Oh come on Teddy nothing bad is going to happen, I promise" Eleanor said and Theo nodded.

"Ok" Theodore walked forward and was about to grabbed the handle of the sword.

"Well, Well, Well, what do we have here?" a voice said and both Theo and Ellie turned around but didn't see anything.

"Who's there" Theo shouted but heard a laugh.

"Over here" Both Ellie and Theo turned around to only she two black spiders grabbed their faces, both of them tried to pull the spiders off, but it ended with both spider clanged onto the back of their necks and their eyes went pure black like there was no life in them "You are both my slaves now Sage of Earth and Sage of Wind" the dark voice said as he started laughing.

--

**Preview:**

_As the four walked out of the wind temple and back out to the desert, the four were met by two peo…chipmunks they thought they wasn't going to see again "Theo, Ellie" Brittany shouted as they ran over to them._

_But they stopped dead in their tracks when both Theodore and Ellie looked at them and their eyes were pure black like there was no life in them, and their eyes went wide at the sight of Ellie holding the sword of Wind and spirits and Theodore holding the sword of the Earth "Were did you guys…" But Simon was cut off by a black orb hitting all four of them._

"_Well, well here are all six, it's a placer to finally met you" the voice said, Alvin Brittany, Simon and Jeanette looked up to see…_

Hey everyone I'm ending this chapter here, they have now found Simon and found out that he is the Sage of Ice and Water and that the others might be sages to, but Theodore and Eleanor are now in trouble who have captured them and what does it want? Well find out next time on 'The Power of The Six'.

Please Read and Review


	4. The Dark One!

I do not own Dave, Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette or Eleanor they belong to Bagdasarian productions but I do own this story and the plot for this story.

--

**The Dark One**

"Well we thought they were be with you" Jeanette replied as Simon stood up and thought for a second.

"Well were could they be?" Brittany asked as Simon looked at them.

"I think I might now" Simon replied and the three looked at him as he pulled his sword out.

"Where then!" Alvin demanded hoping the two young ones were ok, they watched as Simon drove his sword into the ground.

"Spirit of Water and Ice show me where Theodore Seville and Eleanor Miller are, I command you!!!" Simon almost shouted and the sword glowed bright blue as a blue beam came out of the sword and into Simon, once the beam stopped and the light glowed down, Simon pulled to sword out of the ground "I found them" Simon said walking outside.

"Where?" Brittany asked as Simon picked up a left of the ground and blew a melody on it.

"I don't know how but they're at The Temple of Wind and Spirits and the only fastest way to get there is riding the horses," Simon said as two horses came running over to them "You guys met Lightning and Thunder" Simon said as they stopped by them.

"Wow" both girls said as they walked over to them.

"Ok Jeanette you will be riding with me on Lightning" Simon said and Jeanette nodded as she climbed onto Lightning "And Brittany you will be riding with Alvin on Thunder" Simon said as Brittany shook her head.

"Oh no I'm not riding with Mr. hothead over there" She said as Alvin climbed onto Thunder.

"Good because I don't want you riding with me" Alvin shot back and both growled at each other, Both Simon and Jeanette sighed as Jeanette climbed off Lightning.

"Fine Alvin I'm riding with you, Brittany you will be riding with Simon" Jeanette sighed disapprovingly, as Alvin and Brittany nodded.

Simon climbed up on the Lightning and Brittany climbed up behind him and held on, while Jeanette climbed up behind Alvin and held on "Ok Alvin follow me" Simon said as they took off into the forest with Alvin and Jeanette right behind them.

They traveled thought the jungle as fast as they could and soon came up to the edge of the desert the horses came to a stop "Hey what's going on?" Brittany asked as Simon climbed off Lightning.

"The horse can't go no farther or the desert will kill them" Simon replied as Brittany climbed off Lightning and Alvin and Jeanette climbed off Thunder "So were doing the rest on foot" he continued and before any of the three could reply both horses ran off back to the village.

"Ok were going to be walking though a hot desert" Alvin said and Simon nodded "So how the hell are we suppose to get to The Temple of Spirit and Wind before we burn to death?" Alvin asked and Simon laughed.

"Well if to cubby chipmunks can I'm sure four older chipmunks could" Simon replied as Jeanette nodded.

"Besides we have your water and ice powers to keep use cool, oh Sage of Water and Ice" Jeanette said giggling and Simon blushed knowing she was right.

'_How could I forget about my own water and ice powers?_' Simon thought to himself as he made a water shield over them as they started walking though the desert.

Simon and Jeanette were talking to each other about how they were sent there, while Brittany and Alvin were just following behind them, Brittany looked at Alvin and saw worry in his eyes "Hey Alvin don't worry I'm sure Theo and Ellie are fine" Britt said but Alvin shook his head.

"It's not that" Alvin sighed leaving Brittany confused.

"If it's not that, then what is it?" she asked and Alvin looked at her.

"It's Dave, we've been gone almost three days and if I know Dave he'll think we ran away and try to look for us" Alvin replied and Simon and Jeanette stopped their conversation and looked at the two.

"I know what you mean Alvin" Brittany said looking at the sand.

"How?"

"Because Mrs. Miller, if we go missing she will be heart broken and don't forget she has already lost her husband and we were the last thing closer to her" Brittany explained as tears left her eyes.

"Hey cheer up I'm sure they'll both be ok," Alvin said and Brittany nodded wiping the tears and smiled at him, as they continued walking though the desert both Alvin and Brittany bumped into Simon and Jeanette "Hey why did we stop for?" Alvin asked helping Britt back up.

"We're here you two" Simon said moving out of the way showing the to The Temple of Wind and Spirits, Alvin, Jeanette and Brittany stared at amazement (Don't forget it's there first time seeing a temple) "Come on lets go inside" Simon said and about to walk in when Alvin and Brittany pushed him and Jeanette out of the way and ran into the temple.

By time Si and Jean walked into the temple Alvin and Brittany were reading the pictures: 'May this temple The Temple of the Wind and Spirits be one of the six resting places and may only the chosen worrier who is destine to become the wind sage pull the sword of the Wind from the pedestal' Britt read all four looked to the center of the room.

"Where…where is it" Simon said running to a pedestal on the ground.

"Where is what Si?" Jean asked and Simon looked at them.

"The sword of Wind and Spirits, its gone" Simon said and he was right, the sword had been moved from the pedestal "But that means the chosen one to become the Sage of Wind has been here already" Si continued.

"Wait Si didn't you say Ellie and Theo were here?" Alvin asked and Simon nodded.

"And?"

"Well if they had been here that means one of them could be the Sage of Wind?" Alvin asked and the three nodded.

"Look footprints" Jean said pointing at the ground "And by the looks of them Theo and Ellie had just left when we arrived" Jean explained as all four sighed "We missed them".

As the four walked out of the temple of wind and spirits and back out to the desert, the four were met by two chipmunks they thought they wasn't going to see again "Theo, Ellie" Brittany shouted as they ran over to them.

But they stopped dead in their tracks when both Theodore and Eleanor looked at them and their eyes were black with no life in them, and their eyes went wide at the sight of Ellie holding the sword of Wind and spirits and Theodore holding the sword of the Earth "Where did you guys…" But Simon was cut off by four black orbs hitting all four of them and blasting them back.

"Well, well here are all six, it's a placer to finally met you" the voice said, Alvin Brittany, Simon and Jeanette looked up to see a thing floating above them, but you couldn't see its face since his whole body was covered in a black cape and hood "As you see I already control two of the sages" he said looking at Ellie and Theo.

"Who are you?" Alvin asked as he walked forward pulling his sword out, and Simon did the same with his Sword of Water and Ice.

"Oh how rude of me, I am known by the name everyone knows me by: The Dark one" he said firing another dark orb at them.

"Water shield" Simon shouted making a shield out of water to stop the orb.

The Dark one laughed, "Do you think that, that pathetic shield is going to save you?" he said as the dark orb hit Simon's water shield and blew it to pieces blasting Simon back "So much for the Sage of Water and Ice" he said looking at the other three, but mostly on Jeanette '_It is her alright the Sage of Darkness, even though she hasn't got her sword, the final key to my plan, and she's not the only on_' he thought and looked at Brittany '_I need her as well both the Sage of Darkness and Sage of Light together and I'll be able to awaken the swords of legend_' he thought then smiled "You know I'm having all the fun here Sages of Wind and Earth destroy them" he shouted.

Both Theo and Ellie jumped forward and pulled out the swords "Yes master" the both said in a voice that didn't sound like theirs, both of them raised their swords up and in a bright flash of green and yellow lights.

Theodore was standing the wearing Ancient emerald green armor and his sword had transformed into a giant sledgehammer, and Eleanor was standing their wearing Ancient Topaz Yellow armor and her sword had transformed into two metal razor sharp fans.

"Wait how did their swords turn into different weapons?" Alvin asked pulling Simon to his feet, and the Dark one laughed at them.

"Because I know everything that is need to be known about these swords, their powers, the hidden beasts, and all I did was say download what these two need to know about the swords and open the powers…well not the full power" it said as a black portal opened "I would love to stay and watch but I'm very busy right now, bye" it said before disappearing.

"Now what are we going to do?" Jeanette asked as both Theo and Ellie charged at them.

Eleanor threw one of the fans at Brittany, she was able to dodge but it cut a bit of her ponytail off "Hey do you know how long it got me to put my hair like this?" Brittany shouted but quickly dropped to the ground as the second fan just missed her "Um…can we call a time out?" Brittany asked but Ellie just shook her head.

"You must die" Ellie said putting her hands together "Quicksand" she shouted and a wool pool of sand started moving fast under her feet and sucked half of her body into it and stopped so only everything from her waist to her head was left above sand, Ellie then picking up both of her fans and put them together and they transformed back into a sword "Say good bye sis" she said rising her sword.

"Please…no…" she said closing her eyes.

"Hey leave her alone," Alvin shouted pulling out his blade to block Ellie's attack "Eleanor snap out of this" he said blocking another one of Eleanor's attacks and leading her away from Brittany while Jeanette ran over to Brittany.

"You ok?" Jeanette asked and Brittany nodded.

"I'm fine just dig me out of this" she said and Jeanie nodded and started digging Brittany out of the sand.

While over with Simon, he was holding Theo back with his waterpower's "You this wont hold me back forever" Theo cried as he slowly walked forward.

A tear left Simon's eye "I'm sorry Theodore, FREEZE" Simon shouted freezing Theo in a block of ice "That should hold him" Simon said sitting down, 'CRACK' Simon looked over at the ice as it started to crack open "No impossible" Simon said as he made a ice shield as the ice block holding Theo broke to pieces.

"No not impossible" Theo said laughing "Don't forget were in the desert and ice will melt fast in very hot weather" Theodore said throwing his sledgehammer braking his ice shield to pieces and he walked over to his older brother.

Alvin had just knocked Ellie of her feet by moving out of the way as her own fan hit her "That should hold her for awhile" he said and looked over at Simon, who was about to be smashed "Simon!!" Alvin ran and rammed into Theodore knocking him onto the side "Sorry little bro" Alvin said helping Simon up "You ok?" Alvin asked and Simon nodded.

"I fine Alvin, I'll take care of Theo, you see if you can stop Ellie" Simon said and Alvin nodded leaving Simon to take care of Theo.

Alvin ran back over to Brittany and Jeanette "Come on you two this isn't time to play in the sand" he said grabbing Brittany and pulled her out of the sand, once he pulled her out he ran over to Ellie.

"Come on Jeanette there going to need are help" Brittany said about to run into the battle but Jeanette stopped her.

"But how Brittany?" Jeanie asked and Brittany looked at her "I mean look Teddy, Ellie and Si are all wearing Sage armor and the magical sage sword, and Alvin is just wearing plain armor and a sword, but us we have no armor and no weapons" Jeanette explained and Brittany thought for a second.

"But we have to help them" Brittany said when something court both girls eyes as Ellie used her magic on Alvin.

"Chain him to the wall" she said and the two hands made of sand grabbed Alvin by his arms and rammed him hard against the Temple, Ellie then walked over to him holding her sword "Now say goodnight" she said and raised her sword.

"Oh no you don't" Brittany said grabbing the spider on the back of Ellie's neck.

"Get off" Eleanor kept saying trying to get Brittany of her back.

"Come on" Brittany said and yanked the spider of her neck and threw it down the hole Jeanette dug, once the spider was down it, Jeanette pushed all the sand back into the hole baring the spider.

Eleanor fell to the ground as a yellow glow happened and the armor left her so she was lying there in her nightgown "What happened?" She asked them as Alvin helped her up.

"Don't you remember?" he asked and Eleanor thought for a second and nodded.

"Yes everything, are you guys ok" Eleanor asked and the three nodded.

"Well at lease we're safe no…" But Brittany was cut off by Simon being throw in front of them; they looked over and saw Theodore holding his sledgehammer.

"Simon are you ok?" Jeanie asked helping him up.

"My chest hurts, the armor couldn't stand Theodore's Sword/sledgehammer since it's a sage weapon" Simon said a blue light happened and Simon was in his blue pajamas again.

"I'll stop him" Alvin said about to charge at Theodore when Simon grabbed him.

"No Alvin your armor is plain…one hit from his sledgehammer will kill you" Simon explained and Alvin nodded.

"Then how do we stop him?" Alvin asked when Eleanor walked forward.

"I might be able to" she said as a yellow glow happened and Eleanor was wearing her armor again "Just stay here ok" she said and they nodded as Eleanor charged at Theodore.

He just laughed "Sending a girl to do a mans job" he said as Eleanor jumped into the air.

"Tornado Wind" she shouted and made a tornado sand storm, hit Theo head on, once the storm cleared, Ellie's eyes opened up wide at the sight of Theo still standing their.

"Did you forget I'm the sage of Earth, so I can easily hold my ground" he said grabbing Eleanor by the neck "Now say goodbye" he said.

Eleanor had to think fast and only one thing came to mind, a yellow glow happened and Eleanor's armor disappeared again "Theodore don't you remember me?" she asked and Theo looked at her.

"…eleanor…" he whispered and she nodded.

"Please you have to remember me, I can't lose you Theo" she said and Theodore looked at her eye to eye "What I'm trying to say Theodore is something I been trying to tell you for a long time…I love you Theodore" she said lifting up his helmet and kissing him on the lips.

Once they broke apart Theo dropped Ellie and grabbed something on his back, Eleanor thought it was something bad until she saw it was the spider he was trying to pull off "Get off" he yelled pulling the spider off and throwing it in to the air "And don't come back" he said firing a green beam at it destroying it.

"Teddy" Ellie said as he looked at her and smiled a green glow happened and Theodore was standing in front of her with he green pajamas on.

"Ellie is what you said…tr…true?" Theo asked this some redness in his cheeks as well as Ellie.

"Yes Teddy it's all true, but I was scared if I told you it would destroy are friendship and plus Juliet come into the picture" she said looking at the ground.

"Ellie there's nothing between me and Juliet ever since I court her cheating on me, by using me to get to Alvin" he said lifting her chin and looked her in the eyes "And I loved you to Eleanor, ever since we met and the whole werewolf incident" he said before kissing her on the lips again.

The sound of a cough broke the two apart as they looked behind them and went bright red in the face at the sight of their older siblings looking at them "If you two have finished lets get out off here and back to the forest" Alvin said walking head back to the forest followed by Brittany who was growling under her breath because she was suppose to have her first kiss before her sisters were.

Once they got back to the forest they all took a seat in a meadow area "Ok then what are we going to do know?" Simon asked as they began to think.

"Well how about we find the other three sage swords" Brittany said annoyed "Because you three have your powers that must mean we have to be the other sages" she continued and Jeanette nodded but Alvin didn't.

"Alvin you ok?" Simon asked.

"Well I don't know it's just I think I'm the Sage of Fire" Alvin said and everyone looked at him confused "We it's just how I fired flames from my sword at that man and I didn't even have a fire sword" Alvin explained and they heard a laugh.

"Well done Alvin you figured out what Sage you are" the voice said

"Who's there show yourself?" Alvin said and Theodore's sword began to glow, and an Emerald Fox came out of the sword looking at them "Who are you?" he asked.

"I am Bark, The Sage of Earth, well I used to be but now I am, The spirit guider to the Sage of Earth" he induced, when both Eleanor's and Simon's swords began to glow and the Sapphire Mermaid and Topaz Eagle came out.

"Who are you two?" Brittany asked

"I am Dust, The Sage of Win…sorry I mean, The spirit guider to the Sage of Wind and Spirits" she induced blushing a little bit.

"And I am Crystal, The spirit guider to the Sage of Water and Ice" she induced as the six stared in amazement.

The Alvin realized something "Wait so I'm the Sage of Fire?" Alvin asked and the three nodded.

"What about me?" Brittany asked pushing Alvin out of the way.

"You are the Sage of Light young one" Dust said and Brittany smiled as Jeanette looked at the ground "What's wrong Jeanette?"

"Let me guess I'm the Sage of Darkness" Jeanette asked and they nodded "Why am I always the one who gets stuck with something that goes bad" she continued as she ran away from them with tears in her eyes, Simon sighed and walked after her.

He found her sat on a log crying, he walked over and sat besides her "Hey come on Jeanie, so what if you have the power of darkness or the chosen one to become Sage of Darkness, it does mean you going to turn evil" Simon said Jeanette looked at him.

"But how do you know?" Jean asked looking at Simon "Because every time darkness is involved one of us gets hurt badly.

"Easy you have Alvin, and Theodore, your sisters and me," he said and Jean looked at him "So you will never turn, I would never let them hurt you Jeanie I promise you that" he said holding her hands making her blush a bit.

Jeanette blushed and hugging him tight "We better get back it's almost night fall" she said and Simon nodded and stood up, that's when he got a big surprise, Jeanette leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek "Thank you" she whispered into his ear, she then walked away leaving Simon there froze "Hey come on Simon last one back is a rotten chipmunk" Jeanette laughed as Simon ran after her smiling.

Back with the other four Alvin and Theodore had just finished putting up to big tents one for the girls and one for the boys, when Simon came running though "Ha I win" Simon said as Jeanie laughed and walked pasted him.

"Yeah you did," she said as they all sat around the campfire made.

"So what do we do now?" Brittany asked looking at around, Theodore and Eleanor was snuggled up together, Jeanette was resting her head on Simon's shoulder while Simon rest his head on hers, Brittany just growled under her breath '_I don't believe it first Ellie now Jeanie, what about me_' Brittany thought as she sighed.

Alvin looked at Brittany when she sighed and understand why looking at his brothers, and her sisters together, he then looked at the map the one of the spirits gave him '_Well we can head to the Volcano tomorrow_' he thought but then looked at Brittany and sighed '_Where is the Temple of Light_' he asked himself looking at the map again and found it "Hey you guys why don't we head to…um…Fairy Valley tomorrow?" Alvin asked and they looked at him.

"Why there Alvie?" Brittany asked looking at the fire still a bit depressed.

"Well according to the map that the spirit gave me The Temple of Light is there and it's the nears thing to us right now" he replied "And didn't they say that you were the Sage of Light Brittany?" Alvin asked and Brittany looked at him and smiled.

"Yeah they did, so I'll be able to find my powers" Brittany said and Alvin nodded standing up.

"Yeah well night guys" he said walking over to one of the two tents and climbed into it, Brittany looked as Alvin climbed into the tent and saw he dropped the map, and she walked over and picked it up and looked at it.

She face became confused when she looked at the map '_Wait the fire temple is closer then the light temple_' she thought then smiled 'well maybe Alvin isn't such a bad person after all' she thought as she stood up "Night guys don't stay you to late" she said as she headed into the tent that Alvin didn't go in to, and fell asleep hoping everything going to be alright.

--

**Preview**

_All six chipmunks gazed at the beauty of the Fairy's Valley, "Hey look" a little fairy said pointing at the six chipmunks, "wow chipmunks" another said as the fairies flew over them._

"_Hello there" Simon said and they saw that all the fairies were female and looked like little girls but very tiny no bigger then the size of their thumbs._

"_Hi and well come to Fairies Valley, I am the leader my name is Flower my I asked what brings you here?" she asked the boys and Brittany walked forward._

"_We came to retrieve something from The Temple of Light" she said when one of the fairies flew in her face._

"_Do you mind we were talking to the boys not you girly" she said flying back over to the other fairies._

"_I think we have a problem you guys," she whispered to her sisters, and the chipmunks, when the same fairy flew in her face again._

"_You know it's rude to whisper if you can't share it with everyone don't say it" she said the flying off again; both Alvin and Theodore grabbed Brittany so she wouldn't attack the fairies._

Well I'm ending this chapter here, I hoped you enjoyed it, the six are now all together, and Eleanor and Theodore have admitted their feelings to each other, what is to happen next when they arrive at Fairies Valley find out next time.

Please read and review.


	5. Fairy's Valley

I do not own Dave, Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette or Eleanor they belong to Bagdasarian productions but I do own this story, the plot for this story and Thomas the Eagle.

--

**Fairy Valley**

Early the next morning and the birds chirping woke a brown haired chipette from her sleep, Jeanette sat up and reached for her glasses and put them on "Well another morning on this strange planet" Jeanette said and looked at her sisters in a vast sleep "Better not wake them" she said and climbed out of the tent to see the sun was only starting to rise.

Jean looked around and saw that by the sound the boys were still asleep as well "Might as well go and look around" she said to herself as she started walking around when she ended up at a lake, but unlike the first one you could see the lake floor so it wasn't that deep.

Jeanette looked at the lake then at herself and looked around "Well everyone is still asleep" Jeanie said, about ten minuets latter Jean was swimming around the not so deep lake for the first time relaxing, but she was still think of how they were sent there "It just doesn't make any séance" she said when her head bump into something.

"Ow" both Jeanette and the 'thing' said.

"Hey I really sorry about…" both of them said at the same time looking at each other but froze since the person Jeanette bumped into was…"Si…Simon…" she said going red in the face.

"Je…Jeanette" Simon said blushing bright red, both of the looked at each other and went even red then Alvin's cap, because both of them had the same idea and since the only way they could swim with out getting their pajamas wet it to swim…in their underwear.

Both chipmunks couldn't say anything instead they both quickly swam their own way at lightning speed to where their night clothes were "Out of all people why did it have to be Jeanie" Simon said throwing his head into his hands.

"Oh my god, please say this is a dream and I'm going to wake up please" Jeanette said and pinched her arm but nothing happened "Oh no now I'll never be able to face Simon in the eye after this" she said throwing her head into her hands.

Five minuets later Simon arrived back at camp the same time a Jeanette did both of the looked at each other and blushed and looked away, they looked other at the tents and saw Theo making some breakfast "Morning guys" He said towards Jeanette and Simon as they sat opposite each other.

"Morning Theodore" the both said as Eleanor walked out of her tent and sat next to Theodore.

"Morning Teddy" she said kissing Theo's cheek and even though Theodore is Eleanor's boyfriend he couldn't help but blush when she kissed him "Oh that smells good" she said as Theo passed out four plates with food on them to Jeanette, Simon, Eleanor and Brittany who had just joined them.

"Where's Alvin this morning still asleep?" Britt asked eating his food and Theo shook his head.

"No I was making breakfast and Alvin comes out of the tent with only his sword out of all his armor and walks off that way" he replied pointing which way he went "All he said was "I'll be back soon" then left" he continued as the four shrugged and eat.

"I'm sure he couldn't have got that far," Simon said when out of nowhere a bag of arrows, a bow and a sword landed in the middle of the five chipmunks.

"Where did all this stuff come from?" Jeanette asked and they looked up and saw Alvin walking over to them, but what had surprised them is he wasn't wearing his red pajamas now but some black pants, boots, an old fashion Red button up top and a white waistcoat, and his sword by his side but of course his red cap on his head.

"Morning you lot" Alvin said sitting down.

"Where did you get this stuff from" Britt asked picking up the sword "And thoughts clothes?"

"Oh these well some guy saw my sword and try to take it by beheading" Alvin said looking down pulling out a silver cape and opened it up "And it ended he disappeared and I found this cave full of stuff, but I thought these might help" Alvin said.

He handed Simon and Theodore, some black pants, boots, an old fashion button up top and a waistcoat, the only difference is that Simon's top was blue and his waistcoat was black, and Theodore's top was green and his waistcoat was yellow.

"Thanks" both of his brothers, said heading into their tent to change.

"Ok now you girls" Alvin continued and pulled out a medieval dress, which was bright spring green dress with a dark green ribbon tied around the waist and handed it to Eleanor, and he then pulled out a medieval dress, which was smooth purple dress with a dark blue ribbon tied around the waist and handed it to Jeanette.

"Oh thank you," both girls said hugging him then heading into the girls tent.

"What about me then?" Brittany asked crossing her arms, but went wide eyed as Alvin pulled out a very beautiful medieval dress which was shiny and smooth pink dress with a dark red ribbon tied around the waist.

"I thought these would suite you?" Alvin said handing her the dress, Brittany looked at the dress as a tear left her eye.

"Oh thank you so much Alvin" Brittany said hugging him tight and gave him a small kiss on the cheek, she then ran in to the tent with her sisters leaving Alvin there frozen.

'_Did she just kiss my cheek?_' Alvin asked himself as he smiled and sat down as Simon and Theodore came out of the boys tent now wearing the new clothes, plus their swords strapped to there waists.

"So Alvin how are these for?" Simon asked as he picked up the bow and the bag of arrows.

"Oh those" Alvin said putting the silver cape on "The bow and arrows are for Jeanette and the sword is for Brittany" Alvin explained and the two looked at him.

"Why would they need weapons?" Theodore asked.

"Lets think just incase they get separated from us and then they'll have something to protect them" Alvin said standing up and the cape was a perfect fit.

"Sounds understandable" Simon said as the girls exit from their tent, the boys looked at them and their jaws dropped to the ground at how beautiful the girl were, the girls saw this and giggled.

"Well I think are work is done" Brittany said and her sisters laughed as they walked over to the boys, Alvin was the first to snap out of it, he saw like Simon and Theodore Eleanor had tied her sage sword to her dress, both Si and Theo snapped out of their daydream just as Alvin picked up the bow, arrows and the sword and walked over to the girls.

"Hey you go Jeanette, Brittany" Alvin said handing Jeanette the bow and Arrows and hand Brittany the sword "Just incase we al get separated so now you two aren't defenseless" Alvin explained and both girls nodded as Jeanette put the bag of arrows on her back as well as the bow, and Brittany tied the plain sword to the side of her dress like Eleanor.

"Thanks Alvin" both girls said giving him a hug.

"Ok then which way to Fairy Valley?" Simon asked and Alvin pulled out the map.

"The quickest way there is to cut thought that meadow" Alvin said pointing through a open meadow with a giant tree in the middle "Or we can take the sparrow road that will take us at lease a whole day to get there" he continued pointing at a road that led right around the meadow "I think we should cut though the meadow" Alvin said walking forward.

"I with Alvin if it will cut down time then we'll cut though the meadow" Brittany said walking over to him.

"Well it looks like we haven't much chose" Simon said as the four followed Alvin and Brittany to the meadow.

"Hey Simon you never agree with Alvin so why?" Theodore asked as Eleanor and Jeanette looked at him.

"Otherwise we would have to put up with their arguing and complying all the way if we went the road way" Simon replied and three quickly nodded now understanding.

And Alvin was correct cutting though the meadow cut much time off, they six were approaching the big tree "See what I tell ya we cut off a lot of time and nothing attack u…" But Alvin was cut off by a fire arrow nearly missing his head but it had hit and lit the map on fire and destroyed it "What the…" The six chipmunks looked up into the tree.

"Be gone creatures of darkness" the voice said and a arrow of ice shot out of the tree and scrapped Simon's arm, but just that little scrape was enough for the ice arrow to freeze his right arm.

Simon closed his eyes and the ice frozen on his arm was absorbed into his arm "Luck for me I control ice" Simon said when something jumped out of the tree.

"I said be gone you may not hurt the little ones by this tree" the voice said, the six chipmunks looked and saw it was a Brown Eagle with pure blue eyes, he was wearing brown pants, blue boots, an old fashion white button up top, a white cape and clutched in his hand was a old looking blade that resembled a sage sword.

"What little ones?" Eleanor asked and the brown eagle moved to the side a bit and the six saw a whole bunch of little kids playing.

"I will not let you hurt them creatures of darkness, so leave the way you came now!" he said raising his sword at them.

Theodore walked forward "Wait you got it all wrong we need to get to Fairy Valley, so we can collect the sage…" but he stopped seeing the bird walk over to him.

"It can't be" the bird said looking at The Sword of the Earth "But that means you are the sage of earth?" he asked and Theodore nodded, then to the chipmunks and chipettes surprise the eagle quickly bowed "Please forgive me I didn't know" he said as they looked at him confused.

"You don't need to bow" Theodore said as the bird looked up at him.

"But I must as in the law of my tribe" he replied looking back down.

"Then please stand" Theo asked, the eagle nodded and stood up putting his sword away.

'_This is the second time people have bowed down to Theodore_' Alvin thought think about the balloon race that happened last year when they were set up to drop off diamonds stuffed into dolls of themselves "Now can you please tell us why you just bowed to are little brother for?" Alvin asked as the eagle looked at them.

"It is the law of my tribe, the six sages are our gods and seeing that this one holds the blade of earth, the rumors are true the six sages have retuned to Planet Gem to stop the darkness" he explained as he looked at them "And if my tribe found out I almost injured a sage then I would have been be headed" he continued as the six looked at him.

"Who are you and how old are you?" Alvin asked.

"My name is Thomas the III, son of Harry Eagle" he replied and the six just looked at him "But everyone just calls me Tom" he laughed as the six sigh not having to remember a long name "And I 10 years old" he continued the looked at the six "My I ask how old are you six? You lot look no older then 9" he said.

Alvin laughed "No were all 10 years old as well" he relied "Anyway it's nice to meet you Tom, my name is Alvin the cool one, this here is my younger brother Simon"

"The smart one" Simon added in

"And are baby brother Theodore" Alvin induced him and his brothers.

"And it is a placer to meet you, my name is Brittany the beautiful one, this is Jeanette"

"The smart one out of me and my two sisters" Jeanette added

"And the clumsy one" Brittany also added as Jeanie glared at her "And this here is are baby sister Eleanor" she said as she induced herself and her sisters.

"It's nice to meet all of you sages" Tom said "And you may indeed pass to head to the Fairy Valley" he continued moving to the side to let them pass.

The Chipmunks were about to leave when an idea came to Alvin "Hey Tom how well do you know this planet?" Alvin asked.

"I know this planet like the back of my hand, well at lease everywhere up the realm of shadows, why?" he replied and Alvin smiled.

"If I remember you destroyed my map with that fire arrow of yours, and we need a guide so we know were we are going, and someone that's good with weapons to help us train" Alvin explained and Tom thought for a second.

"Well if its fine with you brothers and the girls" he said and Alvin looked at them and they nodded "Ok then" Tom said picking up his bow and bag of arrows by the tree trunk and put them on his back on top of his cape "Let go then" he said as he led the way to Fairy's Valley with the chipmunks following.

Along the way Tom was talking to Simon and he pulled out a book "Here this might help you guys out" he said handing the book to Simon.

"What is it?"

"This book contains everything about the sages, the powers, their armor, their spirit guiders and even the beast forms" Tom explained as they all stopped and looked at him.

"BEAST FORMS?" the yelled and Tom nodded and opened the book.

"Here we go The Sage of Water and Ice" Tom said as the listen.

This sage can control the powers of ice and water.

S/he can breathe underwater, and can't fell the ice coldness.

He can also regain energy from lying, drink, or resting s/he hands in water, when it rains light or heavy, or from ice.

This sage sword can turn in to a pure shield that can reflect anything thrown at it and send it right back or at something/one else.

S/he contains many spells: Freeze, Ice Blizzard, Ice shield, Aqua shield, and a strong one Ice shower.

This sage Beast from is a giant sea serpent, but in this from the sages power is unlimited and ten times stronger, but this from can also weaken the sages energy fast if he use it.

The chipmunks looked in amazement at what powers Simon had from being the Sage of Water and Ice "So my most powerful list attack is call 'Ice Shower'?" Simon asked and Tom nodded closing the book.

"Yep" he said as he put the book away "And here we are Fairy's Valley" he said.

All six chipmunks gazed at the beauty of the Fairy's Valley, "Hey look" a little fairy said pointing at the six chipmunks, "Wow chipmunks" another said as the fairies flew over them.

"Hello there" Simon said and they saw that all the fairies were female and looked like little girls but very tiny no bigger then the size of their thumbs.

"Hi and well come to Fairies Valley, I am the leader my name is Flower my I asked what brings you here?" she asked the boys and Brittany walked forward.

"We came to retrieve something from The Temple of Light" she said when one of the fairies flew in her face.

"Do you mind we were talking to the boys not you girly" she said flying back over to the other fairies.

Brittany looked at the others "I think we have a problem you guys," she whispered to her sisters, Tom, and the chipmunks, when the same fairy flew in her face again.

"You know it's rude to whisper if you can't share it with everyone don't say it" she said the flying off again; both Alvin and Theodore grabbed Brittany so she wouldn't attack the fairies.

"And don't you know it's rude to speak to guest like that" Tom said walking forward and was fairies looked at him and smiled.

"Thomas your back" Flower said as the fairies flew over to him.

"It's great to see you lot again" Tom said kneeing down.

"It's been to long" Flower said hugging his thumb.

"Hey you guys I hope you don't mind but can I take these six chipmunks up to the temple of light please?" Tom asked and the fairies looked at each other and smiled.

"Ok anything for you Thomas, after you helped us so many times" Flower said as Tom stood back up and the chipmunks sighed with relief.

"Hey Alvin I'm glad you did let him come along now otherwise we'll still be stuck here" Simon told him and they others nodded.

"Hey come on you guys" Tom said standing at the staircase to the temple, the chipmunks ran over to the eagle as they started to walk up the staircase to the temple of light.

It didn't take them long to reach the top of the staircase, but unlike the other temples this one had a stone door with to stone guards one on each side, "Wow" Brittany said looking at amazement at the temple walking forward when a stone blade stopped her.

"Halt who dares enter the Temple of Light" the Stone guard asked and Brittany froze.

"Oh I forgot to mention only the Sage of Light can enter this temple" Tom whispered to Brittany as she looked at him "State your name and why you are here" he continued and Brittany nodded.

"My name is Brittany Miller, I am here to clam the Sword of Light" Brittany said clearly and the stone blade moved.

"Preside" it said and Brittany and entered in "But be warned if you are not the Sage of Light this will be the last day you breathe" it continued as the stone door closed behind Brittany locking her inside.

Brittany looked around temple wasn't exactly like the other four, because yes it did have the paintings on the walls but everything looked so new like it was just made, and there it was right in the center of the room was the Sword of Light locked inside a glass case.

Brittany walked over to the case and touched it "How am I suppose to get the sword out of there?" she asked her self when she heard something move she looked around and saw one of the stone monster looked at Brittany and drew out a axe.

"Though who dare try and take the sword of Light will die" he said and Brittany's eye widened, because the moment he stood on the temple floor his whole body transformed from a stone monster to a ox standing there wearing golden armor, a glowing gem on its head and he was holding a two sided axe.

The ox charged at Brittany, who had moved out of the way "How am I suppose to destroy that?" Brittany asked pulling out the sword Alvin gave her '_Wait the gem! Alvin destroyed the aqua beast by breaking its gem_' Brittany knew what she had to do.

"Hey ox face" the ox turned around and looked at Brittany standing in front of the glass case "Come and get me" she said and the ox charged at her '_ok get ready to jump when…oh no_' she thought as her plan backfired as the ox jumped at her.

Brittany rolled out of the way and watched as the ox battle axe smashed open the glass case, Brittany then smiled "Yes" she said running, the ox swung it axe and Brittany just dodge and grabbed the handle to the Sword of Light as it glowed bright.

--

Back outside Alvin and Jeanette was sat down waiting hoping everything was going all right in there "Please let her be alright" Alvin whispered when they heard a noise "What's that no…" But Alvin was cut off by a battle ox being blasted out of the Temple destroying the stone doors, everyone looked by the door as their eyes widen as Brittany walked out of the temple with the Sword of Light in her hand and wearing the sage armor of light.

The ox stood up and looked at Brittany as she smiled at him "What?" he asked.

"We're not in the temple anymore" she said and the ox looked at himself as he turned back to a rock monster "No say goodnight" Brittany said smashing the stone monster to pieces "Done" she said as a white flash happened and Brittany was standing there in her medieval dress still holding the sword of Light.

"You did it Brittany" Jeanette said as her and Alvin hugged her.

"Thanks you guys" Britt replied as they started walking back down the staircase "Hey where are Si, Teddy, Ellie and Tom?" Brittany asked the two.

"Oh well Thomas told us to wait here while he takes the three to train their powers" Alvin replied by time they reached the bottom of the staircase they Simon, Theodore and Eleanor all fighting Tom.

"You three have to learn if you want to get anywhere you have to work together" Tom said flying in to the air.

"Eleanor do you think you can use your wind to guide my water blast at him?" Simon asked and Eleanor nodded "Ok Aqua Cannon" Simon yelled firing a cannon of water at Tom.

"Wind guider" Eleanor yelled making like a wind tunnel guiding the water right at Thomas.

"That much better" he said pulling out his Sword that looked like a sages sword "But lets send this right back" he said spinning the sword around using his hands very fast, the circle glowed bright white as the water cannon hit it but to six chipmunks surprise Tom sent the blast right back.

"Oh no you don't Rock shield" Theodore yelled making a shield of rock, but he didn't have enough time to make it as the rebound water cannon hit them dead on knocking them back, a blue, green, and yellow flashed happen and Si, Ellie and Theo sat up in the clothes Alvin gave them out of breathe as Thomas landed by them.

"That was impressive for your first real fight but we'll train more tomorrow ok" he said and the three nodded and heard laughing.

They turned around and saw Brittany and Alvin laughing, Jeanette was just giggling "Wow three sages gettin beaten by a normal eagle" Alvin laughed as they walked over to them.

"Oh shut up Alvin" Simon said standing up as well as Theodore and Eleanor.

"Hey Brittany you got The Sword of Light, great job" Eleanor said hugging her.

"Thanks sis" Brittany said as she let her sister go.

Later on that night Alvin and Theodore had finished pulling up to tents while Simon made a fire, Jeanette and Eleanor were just sat down, while Tom was tell Brittany about what powers she had: "The Sage of Light" Tom said as the listen.

This sage can control the powers of light.

S/he can not be blinded by any kind of bright lights.

S/he can also regain energy from lying or standing in sunlight, but can lose its powers faster if in complete darkness.

This sage sword can turn in to a double sided battle axe, which can cut though anything in its way.

S/he contains many spells: Blinding light, Light beam, Revile the way, but the most powerful list one was Angles Cry.

This sage Beast from is a giant Angle, but in this from the sages power is unlimited and ten times stronger, but this from can also weaken the sages energy fast if he use it.

The chipmunk looked in amazement at what powers she had "What does Revile the way do?" Britt asked as Tom cheeked the book.

"Well it says 'Revile the Way' works if you are lost in a deep labyrinth, so this spell can show you to someone you are looking for or the way out" Tom explained as Brittany nodded.

"Hey map which is the next closes temple" Alvin asked now giving Tom the nickname 'Map' since he knows so much about this planet.

"Well Al from what I remember the Temple of Darkness is closes to us" Tom said thinking.

"What the matter?" Jeanette asked as Simon sat next to her.

"Well to get to it you have to cross this long bridge…

**Flashback**

_A seven year old Tom was standing in front of the long bridge that lead to the Temple of Darkness "Here I go" he said starting to walk across._

_He was halfway across and nothing has happened yet "I…guess the…they were just r…rumors abo…out a beast guarding the bridge" he sigh when some landed in front of him, Tom opened his eyes and looked at the tall man in pure black armor, wearing a black helmet holding a mace._

"_What do we have here" he said looking at Tom "A little eagle oh please, listen kid I'm giving you this chance just run back the way you came and don't come back" he said holding his mace up high._

"What did you do?" Theodore asked hugging Eleanor close as she was hugging him close.

"As any other young kid did, I ran" Thomas said looking at the ground, he looked at the chipmunks and shook his head "Well it's getting late and you lot need you rest for tomorrow, so off to bed" he said and the chipmunks nodded walking other to the tents, the girls walked into one, while the boys walked into the other.

Tom sat there looking at the full moon when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked up and saw Jeanette "Are you ok?" she asked sitting down.

"Yeah I'm fine it's just…" Tom sighed as he looked the direction of where you could just make out the bridge.

"You're scared to go back?" Jeanette asked and Tom nodded.

"Yeah ever since that day, people in my tribe still make fun of me for how I just ran away from that man" Tom replied and Jeanette nodded.

"Hey it wasn't your fault, you were young and didn't have any weapons on you" Jeanette said and he nodded.

"I know" Tom said looking at her "Well…you should be getting some sleep since you'll need it" Tom said and Jeanette nodded and smiled.

"Sure night Thomas" Jeanette replied walking over to the girls tent.

"You know Simon you luck to have found someone like her" Tom said looking at the full moon "You can come out from behind the tree I know your already there" he continued as the tall chipmunk came from behind the tree wearing his blue pajamas.

"Sorry I didn't mean to listen in" Simon said as Tom stood up and jumped up into the tree.

"Don't worry about it" he replied closing his wings in "But Simon remember this, that kind of girl only comes around ones someone's lifetime and if you don't take it the chance and tell her how you feel, something could happen you might lose her for good" Tom said as he closed his eyes.

"I know but…" Simon just looked at the ground when something dropped around his neck "What?" he looked down and saw a golden necklace with a gem in the middle that kept changing colors.

"Keep it with you it might bring you good luck" Tom said as Simon smiled.

"Thank, friends?" he asked sticking out his heads.

Thomas smiled "I hope we become best friends" he said sticking his claw/wing out and shacked his hand "Now off to bed" Tom said and Simon nodded heading back over to the boys tent as Tom looked at the moon one more time '_I hope I find someone like that_' he thought as he fell asleep on the branch.

--

**Preview**

"_Here we are" Tom said as they stood on one end of the long bridge._

"_Lets go" Alvin said taking the lead, since the bridge was so narrow they had to walk in two lines Alvin and Brittany at front, Theodore and Eleanor in the middle, Simon and Jeanette near the back and Tom following behind them._

"_It seems everything is clea…" But Brittany was cut off by a tall man in pure black armor, wearing a black helmet holding a mace dropping in front of them and behind him was a girl about their age, wearing a long golden cape and it was covering her body and head._

"_What do we have here? Six rats and a that stupid bird" the man said laughing._

Well I'm ending this chapter here, I hoped you enjoyed it, well the Temple of Darkness is next and the gang has now made a new friend and guide, what's going to happen next? Find out next time.

Please read and Review.


	6. Rise of Darkness

I do not own Dave, Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette or Eleanor they belong to Bagdasarian productions but I do own this story, the plot for this story, The Dark One, Thomas the Eagle, and Rosalie the Hawk.

--

**Rise of Darkness**

Early the next morning Brittany woke up from her sleep and changed from her pajamas and in to her dress again "Well the next morning on Planet Gem" she said as she walked out of the tent holding the Sword of Light.

"Up early aren't we?" Brittany looked up and saw Tom looking at her from the tree.

"Sorry if I work you" Brittany said but Tom shook his head and jumped down from the tree and land next to her.

"It's ok" he replied starching his wings, Tom then flew up into the air, Brittany watched and sighed.

"I hope one day I'll get to fly along side the eagles" she said, when she saw the book with all of the info about the sages in, she walked over and picked it up and then the pages to were the Sage of Light info was.

"Ok" Brittany said holding her sword up in one hand and the book in the other "Blinding light" Brittany said clearly and a light as bright as the sun appeared from her sword and it only blinded everything in front of her, one the light died down, Brittany cheered "Yes I did it" she said when Tom crashed land beside her "Oh my Thomas are you alright?" Brittany asked.

"Britt before you use 'Blinding Light' make sure I'm not flying ok" he said slowly opening his eyes and Brittany nodded.

"Ok then sorry about that" Britt said looking at the book.

"Its ok, but I'm impressed" he said sitting up "How you use 'Blinding Light' that powerful" he continued and Brittany blushed a little bit.

"Thanks" she replied just as Alvin walked out of his tent.

"What the heck was that blinding light?" he asked sitting down eating a piece of fruit as Brittany and Tom joined him.

"That was Britt here mastering the Sword of Light" Thomas said as Britt blushed a little, Alvin saw this and growled under his breath.

"Well then Alvin I think its time to work on your sword work" Tom said standing up pulling out his sword.

"Why?" ask the chipmunk with the red cap.

"Easy when you become the sage of fire you will need to know most sword moves," The brown eagle explained and Alvin nodded standing up and grabbing his sword "Follow me" he said as they walked into a clearing.

Tom had quickly set up some boulders on the meadow "Ok you first task, fight me while using this surrounding to your advantage" he said and Alvin nodded "Ok then let begin" Tom said running at Alvin.

"Ok" Alvin said and the moment Tom was close enough Alvin swung his sword but…"What?" Alvin looked as Thomas jumped into the air and his sword swung right into the boulder next to him and trapped Alvin's sword in the rock, and to make it worse Alvin couldn't pull it back out "Come on you piece of…" Alvin muttered as Tom landed besides him and laughed at the chipmunk trying to pull his sword out.

"What's the matter stuck in a rock?" he said as Alvin finally pulled his sword out of the stone "Ok now Alvin can you tell me what you did wrong just then?" he asked and Alvin looked at the ground.

"I attacked to early, when I should have used my sword to bloke so I could see what you were up to" Alvin replied looking at the ground and Tom nodded.

"Good job Alvin," he said and the chipmunk looked at the eagle confused.

"How did I do a go job?" Alvin asked

"I takes a smart person to admitted when they did something wrong" Tom explained and Alvin nodded as Tom pulled out his sword again "Again" he said running at Alvin.

After 20 minuets Simon, Theodore, Eleanor, and Jeanette awoke from their sleep and walked out of their tents fully changed into the clothes Alvin gave them the other day, when they walked out of their tents they saw Brittany sat on a stone eating some fruit.

"Morning Brittany" Eleanor said seating besides her.

"Morning guys" she replied looking at them.

"Hey where are Alvin and Thomas?" Jeanette asked looking around, before Brittany answer Alvin came flying overhead and landed in the middle of them.

"Well there's Alvin" Brittany said smartly looking at her sister who just rolled her eyes "What's wrong Alvin got beaten by a bird" she said laughing as Alvin sat up.

"Ok two things, one: Shut up" Alvin told Britt and she just growled and looked away "And two: I swear that bird has the power of seeing into the future" he continued and the others looked at him.

"How?" Simon asked helping his brother up.

"Because he knew all of my attacks before a even moved" Alvin replied as Tom walked over to them with his and Alvin's swords in his hands.

"Hey Alvin why did you tell me that you were one of those flying chipmunks" Tom joked and the others laughed…well except Alvin how just blushed red and walked over to the edge of the cliff growling words under his breath "Anyway morning you lot" Tom said sitting down as the others followed.

Eleanor looked over at Alvin as he looked over at the bridge in the distance "Should one of us talk to him" Eleanor asked "Because I've never seen him this angry before" she pointed out as Alvin sat down.

Brittany stood up and walked over to the angry chipmunk "You ok hothead?" she asked and Alvin didn't neither replied nor even look at her "Hey Alvin I'm talking to you!" Brittany snapped but Alvin still didn't do anything "Fine be that way" she almost shouted and walk away.

"Brittany" Alvin said and Brittany turned around just as Alvin pushed her to the floor.

"You je…" but see was cut off by a black bird grabbing the red cap chipmunk and flying into the air "ALVIN!!" Brittany screamed as the bird flew high into the air.

The others ran other to her "What's going on?" Simon asked but the black bird throwing Alvin to the ground answered his question.

"What a weak and stupid chipmunk" the bird laughed as Alvin struggled to get up "I can't believe the Dark One sent me to destroy such a weak and stupid rat".

"GET AWAY FROM HIM 'ANGLE BLAST" Brittany shouted and a huge white beam erupted from her sword straight at the bird.

"What…" The bird flew into the air but crashed landed as the blast destroyed it left wing, "You stupid rat" he said as Brittany fell to her knees, the blast had took a lot of her energy.

The bird jumped at Alvin (Since he was closer) who waited for the impacted, but when it didn't come "How?" Alvin looked up and saw Simon with his blade thrust right though the gem on the bird's head.

"Don't you even think about hurting by brother!" Simon said as the bird disappeared into black dust, all that was left was a little dead bug.

Tom looked at the bug closely "It's the Dark Ones alright" he said standing up "He knows that there are only two swords left to free so he trying to stop the last two holders" he continued as he looked at Jeanette and Alvin.

Simon laid Alvin so he was lying on his back "Is he ok?" Brittany asked as Jeanette and Eleanor helped her over to them.

"He damaged his arm when he hit the ground" Simon said as Jeanette pulled out the book and looked thought the pages until she came across something.

"Simon, Theodore grab your swords" Jeanette said kneeing down next to them.

"Why?" Theo asked pulling his sword out as well as Simon.

"Because listen: 'Both together the Sage of Water and the Sage of Earth can use their swords, place them over the top of the hurt one and they can restore him'" Jeanette read and Simon understood.

"So we can heal him" he said as he pulled his sword out a held it above Alvin's heart "Theo" he said and Theodore nodded and placed his sword on top of Simon's.

Both swords relished a torques colour light as a white light glowed over Alvin's heart, one both boys pulled away their swords Alvin sat up no longer in pain but fully healthy "What happened?" he asked looking at them "Wait where is that bird brain?" Alvin asked looking around but stopped when Brittany hugged him.

"It's gone" she replied and Alvin nodded "And thanks for saving me" she said kissing his cheek before standing up, Alvin smiled and stood up behind her.

"No problem" he replied scratching the back of his neck "Wait how did heal from using that blast so fast?" he asked as she giggled.

"Did you forget that I'm the Sage of Light and when I'm in daylight I can heal myself faster then anyone else" she explained as Alvin nodded.

"Well then if we're finished here should we move on to the bridge?" Simon asked and the nodded as they started to move on, it was quiet a walk, both Alvin, Simon and Brittany were in front talking about how Simon's machine had sent them their, Eleanor and Theodore were talking about some new recipes that had made, and lastly Thomas and Jeanette were at the back of the group, Jeanette was looking though the book for something.

"Where is it?" she asked as she turned the pages.

"Something wrong?" Tom asked looking at her as they walked.

"Well what page is the info for The Sage of Darkness on?" Jeanette asked and Tom laughed "What so funny?" she asked.

"Well this book" Tom said taking it off her "Was made by sages for sages" he explained "If you want to find the page your looking for 'Sage of Darkness" he said to the book and it turned straight to the page by itself.

"How did that?" Jeanette was now confused and surprised "Ok then what does it say for the Sage of Darkness?" she asked not wanting to read the book.

"Ok then Sage of Darkness" Tom said as the listen.

This sage can control the powers of darkness.

S/he can see through darkness easily and cannot controlled that easy unless by a very powerful force, and she can confess others.

S/he can also regain energy from being in pure darkness.

This sage sword can turn in to a blaster made out of darkness and fires pure darkness at anyone or anything.

S/he contains many spells: Blind, Mind shatter, Shield of the dead, Mind control, Devils Blast and a strongest and deadliest one is the Devils touch.

This sage Beast from is a giant form of the Devil, but in this from the sages power is unlimited and ten times stronger, but this from can also weaken the sages energy fast if s/he use it.

The chipmunk looked at the ground at hearing what powers she could do "Um…what does it mean when it said I can confess others?" she asked and Tom looked at the book.

"It means you can free the minds of those who are being control by The Dark One" he read and Jeanette nodded.

"And Devils Touch" she also asked since it was suppose to be her strongest weapon, Tom looked at the book then at Jeanette.

"The Devils Touch: When to touch someone with the devils touch that person will start to be destroyed by everything around them then the hand of the devil shell rise and take her down below" he explained putting the book away.

"Oh my" was the only thing the brown haired chipette said.

"Jeanette" she looked at Tom "Promise me no matter what happens you will not, I repeat will not use the Devils Touch unless you have no chose" he asked and Jeanette nodded.

"Yes I make that promise that I will not use it unless only for a last minuet resort" Jeanie promised and Tom nodded as he looked forward.

"Here we are" Tom said as they stood on one end of the long bridge.

"Lets go" Alvin said taking the lead, since the bridge was so narrow they had to walk in two lines Alvin and Brittany at front, Theodore and Eleanor in the middle, Simon and Jeanette near the back and Tom following behind them.

"It seems everything is clea…" But Brittany was cut off by a tall man in pure black armor, wearing a black helmet holding a mace dropping in front of them and behind him was a girl about their age, wearing a long golden cape and it was covering her body and head.

"What do we have here? Six rats and that stupid bird" the man said laughing.

"What is it with everyone on this dam planet?" Alvin argued "Can't you see were chip-munks NOT RATS!" He shouted and the man just laughed.

"What does it matter your going to be mince meat in a minuet" he said raising his mace and hitting it on the bridge blowing Brittany, Simon, Jeanette, Eleanor, and Theodore back to the end of the bridge where they started "So then you three want to fight?" he asked as Tom and Alvin both pulled out their swords "So be it" he stated moving his mace just missing Alvin.

"Hey Alvin up and over" Tom said Alvin nodded as he ran at Tom, who grabbed Alvin's foot and flipped him over the man, so Alvin was on one side and Tom on the other "Lets go" he said as both Alvin and Tom attacked the man as he blocked Tom's attack with his mace but Alvin was able to slash his back destroying part of his armor.

"Rosalie take care of the chipmunk" the man growled and Alvin turned around and came face to face with the girl covered in the golden cloak.

"How am I supposed to be sacred of you?" Alvin chuckled but froze when the girl brought out twin blades.

"I think this is how," she said charging at Alvin who blocked her attack.

'_I can't fight here its to close to the edge_' he thought and looked behind the girl and saw that land wasn't that far away '_That's it_' he thought and rolled forward dodging her attack and ran for the land and the girl went after him.

Once Alvin stood on soiled ground he turned around as the girl did a jump attack at him "Oh no you don't" Alvin said moving to the side as she hit the ground and both her blades stuck into the ground "Now hold still" Alvin said grabbing her but she did a back kick to his face knocking Alvin to the ground with her cloak.

"You are not going to stop me dark one" she said and Alvin looked at her, with out her cloak Alvin saw she was a White hawk with long white hair in a white bow and pure green eyes, she wears a medieval dress which was pure silver with a golden ribbon tied around her waist.

"Wait I'm not with the dark one" Alvin tried to explained but the girl kicked him again, knocking him closer to the edge.

"Don't lie to me I can see that you must be with the dark one" she said pulling out a dagger "Because only he sends people across the bridge" she said diving at him, but Alvin court her and flipped her over top knocking her over the edge.

"NO" Alvin said as he hit the ground "You idiot" he said smacking himself in the head.

"HELP!!" Alvin looked over the edge and saw the girl hanging there, but something had grabbed her foot, the girl looked up and saw Alvin.

"Give me your hand" Alvin said stretching out his arm.

"But how do I know that once I grab you hand you'll just throw me to the beast?" she said as the creature pulled on her leg again as she held on.

"Then you're going to have to trust me" Alvin said and the girl nodded grabbing his hand, Alvin started pulling her up but the beast wouldn't let go "Use your dagger and cut what is grabbing you" Alvin said and the girl nodded using her dagger cutting the beasts arm and it let go, Alvin pulled her up on to the land.

Meanwhile on the bridge Tom, and the four sages (Simon, Theodore, Eleanor, and Brittany) were fighting the man in black armor "Take this" the man shouted throwing his mace at Simon.

"No you don't" Si said as his sword transform in to the reflection shield and the mace just bounced off it like a little marble "My turn 'Ice daggers" Simon said and ten ice daggers appeared and fired at the man, 6 out of the 10 daggers hit the man, as he moved back.

"THAT'S IT ENOUGH GAMES" The man shouted as he released a powerful blast blowing the five back, the man picked up his mace and walked over to Eleanor "You first girly" he said raising his fist.

The man was about to throw his fist at her when and arrow hit him dead on in his hand, the man cried out in pain, the five looked behind them and saw it was Jeanette who had fired the arrow "Get away from my sisters and my friends" she said firing another arrow which just missed his head.

The man moved back removing the arrow from his arm "Why you…" but Alvin kicking him forward had cut him off as he hit the ground.

"Take that old man" Alvin said as the girl ran up behind him.

"Rosalie destroy him now!" The man said standing up but the female hark known, as Rosalie didn't move "ROSALIE NOW!!!" He shouted but Rosalie pulled out the dagger and threw it of the bridge.

"I sorry but no these chipmunks and that eagle mean no harm" Rosalie tried to explain but the man shot up at her pushing Alvin out of the way and grabbing her throat.

"You traitor" he said and looked at the chipmunks and smiled "You wanted to help them Rosalie now this is your fate" he said throwing her off the bridge.

The chipmunks and chipettes watched as she fell "Hey butthead" the man turned around as Alvin wracked him with his own mace, knocking his helmet off.

"Take this" Simon said using his shield as a freebie and wracked the man right in the head, the shield went straight back to Simon.

"My go" Eleanor said throwing her twin fans, getting the man in both of his legs, making him fall to the ground.

"Here we go" Jeanette said firing four arrows trapping his legs to the ground.

"Now my turn" Brittany said using her double sided battle axe she slashed the man and broke his armor to pieces "Your turn Tom" Brittany said and turned around to see Tom not with them.

The man laughed as he pulled the arrows out of the ground and standing up "Once a scared eagle always a scared…"

"Hey here's your dagger back" he looked to the side of the bridge as Tom with Rosalie on his back knocked out, flew right at him hitting him in the chest, and with out his armor the man lose his balance and fell right off the bridge into the darkness of the deep pit below them.

"Oh…my head…what's goin…OW!" Rosalie cried as Jeanette bandaged up part of her wing that was broken "Who are you?" she asked and Jeanette looked at her and smiled.

"My name is Jeanette" she replied and Rosalie slowly shook her hand "What's your name?" Jeanette already knowing the answer from when the man yelled it out but still.

"My name…um…my name I think was…um…Rosalie the White Hawk" she replied slowly while thinking "But people call me Rose for short" she continued as Jeanette nodded and helped her up.

They walked over to where the others were waiting, Tom was giving Alvin, Simon, and Theodore a lesson where they have to work together "You three do know if you work together like on the bridge you unstoppable" Tom said stand on top of Simon, Alvin and Theodore, beating them again.

"Ok can we carry on later?" Alvin said standing up, when he saw Jeanette walking over with Rose "And it looks like the girl is awake" he continued and the six looked over as Jeanette and Rose walked over to them.

"Hey you guys I found out that her name is Rose, only that man back on the bridge called her Rosalie" Jeanette explained as the girl sat down looked at them.

"You" Rose said pointing at Tom "You was the one that had court me after he threw me off the bridge, why?" she asked as Tom tilt his head to the side.

"Well why should people or animals with good hearts have something bad happen to them?" he replied and the Rose nodded.

"My I ask why you have came here for?" Rose asked and Alvin kneed down to her.

"You see we looking heading for The Temple of Darkness" Alvin replied as Rose nodded and he stood back up "Do you know where it is?" he continued and Rose nodded again.

"Yes I do"

"Can you take us there?" Jeanette asked and she nodded.

"Yes I can but one thing if I do" Rose replied and they looked at her "Let me come with you on your journey" she continued and the seven moved back in surprise.

"Why would you want to come with us for?" Eleanor asked.

"Well I've got nothing else here for me, because more likely if I stay the dark one will find me and destroy me" she explained and the others thought for a second.

"Ok you can come along with us" Brittany said standing up "We could use another pair of wings" she continued as they all stood up.

"Thank you" She said as she walked in front of them "Well lets get going then to the Temple of Darkness follow me" Rose said as she started walking up a hill, Tom was first to follow then the chipmunks and lastly the Chipettes.

--

Meanwhile in the center of Planet Gem, in a palace covering in darkness the Dark One was standing in front of a prison cell "Look around you Rebecca, your kingdom is falling and in a matter of time darkness will cover all of Planet Gem and you and those who follow you will be gone as well" he laughed as he looked at the beautiful brown fox wearing a white dress chained to the wall.

"You will never win, don't forget before you took over I summoned fourth the six sages and as I know what you do four of the six swords have already been awoken" she replied as she created a small gust of wind and fired it at the Dark One.

The gust didn't effect him but it did blow off his cape which reviled the Dark One to be a black chipmunk with white stripes going down his back, he wears black pants and black armor plate with a black gem in the middle, and a sword made out of pure darkness by his side.

He laughed as he picked his cloak back up "Oh so young and so unwise" he replied wracking her in the face, he put his cloak back on and walked up the stairs slamming the door shut behind him.

He walked into the great hall, he looked around by the thrown stood eight chairs, six belong to the sages but the other two belong to something else "The time grows close the comet passes in four days time and I need both the Sage of Light and Darkness to awaken The Sages Swords of Space, and The Sages Sword of Time, then I need the two chosen to pull the swords from there resting place" he said as he looked at the pictures on the stain glass windows.

"Father" The Dark One turned around as a ten-year-old chipmunk that looked exactly like her father except with female details, she was wearing tight knights armor with a sword by her side.

"What is it Heart" he father replied as he looked at her.

"Word that the Chipmunks are almost at the Temple of Darkness" she replied and her father rammed his fist into the pillar next to him "But even more news is that two birds, a Eagle and a Hawk are leading them" she continued and the Dark One looked at her then the glass pictures and smiled.

"Heart take two sets of my army to the temple of Darkness, destroy the Sages of Fire, Water, Wind and Earth, but capture the Sages of Light and Darkness and bring them to me" he said looking at the pictures.

"And the two birds?"

"Bring them as well I think are the last set of keys to my puzzle" he replied and Heart nodded and walked off "And Heart make sure Jeanette pulls the sword out before you attack" Heart nodded and disappeared into the darkness.

"Yes Time and Space will soon be mine to control"

--

Meanwhile back with the eight, the girls, Simon and Theodore were at the front of the line talking to each other, Tom was walking along side Alvin "Hey Tom can I please see what powers I have then for the Sage of Fire?" Alvin asked and Tom nodded passing the book to him.

"Ok then Sage of Fire" Alvin said.

This sage can control the powers of fire.

S/he cannot be burnt or destroyed by flames or even lava, and he cannot even feel heat waves.

S/he can also regain energy from being in a place of great heat.

This sage sword cannot turn in to anything but it can change it shape and size into different kinds of blades.

S/he contains many spells: Lizards of Fire, Blazing kicks, Flame shield, Lava Blast and a strongest and deadliest one is the Phoenix Nova.

This sage Beast from is a giant form of the great Phoenix, but in this from the sages power is unlimited and ten times stronger, but this from can also weaken the sages energy fast if s/he use it.

The chipmunk read and smiled at what great powers he had "Alright now that is what I'm talking about" he said "I wonder if it will show me what my beast form looks like" Alvin said flipping though the book but stopped and a single page.

"What's wrong?" Tom asked looking at what page he was on "Oh…" Was the only thing Tom could say for Alvin was looking at a picture of a worrier in golden armor surrounded by eight sage swords, the worrier had fired a powerful blast at a creature covered in pure darkness, but the thing that had stunned Alvin was that the worrier in the picture had lost his helmet and it was a adult chipmunk wearing the armor.

Before Alvin could ask anything the group had came to a stop "Where here" Rose said pointing to a temple where most of it is in pieces.

The group walked over and into the temple where in the center of the room the Sword of Darkness laid "Go on Jeanette" Brittany said pushing her sister forward.

"O…ok" she said reaching her hand out for the sword and grabbed the handle.

--

Outside the temple Heart and her 100 solders matched to the temple "Here we are" she said when she saw a purple light come from the temple, Heart looked at her solders "The time has come you know your orders bring me the two birds and the sages of Light and Darkness destroy the rest of them" Heart yelled as the solders started to charge at the temple.

--

Back inside the temple, Jeanette was standing there with The Sword of Darkness in her hand "You did it Jeanette" her sisters said hugging her.

Everyone went in to cheer except Theodore who had heard someone shout "Guys we can cheer later" he panicking and the others looked at "Because we've got trouble" he said pointing out of the temple, the seven ran other to him and saw the 100 solders running towards the temple.

Alvin sighed putting on his armor and the other looked at him "It looks like we have to fight to get out of this one" Alvin said pulling his sword out.

"Usually I would say 'Violence is not the answer' but now I think it don't count this time" Simon said as he, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor pulled out their Sages sword and in a flash of Blue, Green, White, Black, and Yellow the five stood there in their sage armor.

"Lets go then" Tom said pulling out his blade and Rosalie pulled out her twin swords, the eight charged out towards the 100 solders.

"Lets cut things down 'Blinding Light'" Brittany shouted and rays of blinding light blinded half of the solders in the front making them disappear in a cloud of black dust so that left 80 still to fight "Wait these solders are nothing but dust" Brittany said as the eight smiled at each other.

"YOU IDIOTS GET THEM!" Heart shouted flying overhead in a dark aura at them, the solders started charging again, the chipmunks and the two birds started fight the solders, and even if made of dust they still were hard to fight.

"11, 12…" Tom said destroying two more of them.

"12, 13" Alvin shouted at Tom.

"15" Brittany shouted at the two boys, apparently the three were having 'Who can destroy the most contest'.

"This is taking way to long" Heart said watching her solders getting defected, there was only 40 of them left "I know" she said pulling out some black dust and fired it at Alvin and Simon.

"What the…" The black dust when right around both boys who were fighting side-by-side and disappeared, Alvin smiled and looked up at Heart "What was that? A sleeping potion" Alvin joked and both laughed, but stopped when Heart started laughing.

"No Fire sage say hello to the shadow sage of Fire, and Water sage say hello to the shadow sage of Water" she said and Alvin and Simon turned around to see his shadow rise up from the ground and turn into him but the only difference was it was a complete shadow form "Capture the ones my father wants" Heart shouted, both Shadow Alvin and Simon nodded.

Alvin and Simon thought he was going to attack them but to their surprise they jumped over the top of them and Shadow Alvin grabbed Brittany "Hey let me go" she shouted hitting him, but the shadow Alvin placed one of his fingers on Britt's head and she fell asleep.

While Shadow Simon grabbed Jeanette and before she could do anything, Shadow Simon did the same thing to Jeanette, which Shadow Alvin did to Brittany, knocking her out, and in a purple light both Shadow Alvin and Shadow Simon disappeared with Brittany and Jeanette.

"BRITTANY!!" Alvin cried

"JEANETTE!!" Simon cried as well, while Heart laughed, Eleanor, Theodore, and Rose back up to the two boys.

"Snap out of it you two" Theodore said helping them up "First we have to take care of the rest of these solders then we can figure out what we do next" he continued and the four nodded.

Rose looked around and saw something missing "Wait where's Thomas?" she asked, the looked up and saw Tom being knocked to the ground by five of them "NO!" Rose shouted as they ran to stop them.

But it was to late in a flash of black light the five solders disappeared with Tom, as well as all the over solders all that was left was the five "Well it's been fun you lot but I have to be somewhere right now" Heart said also disappearing into black dust leaving Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Eleanor, and Rose by a empty temple.

"There gone we lost" Alvin said falling to his knees with tears in his eyes '_I'm sorry Brittany_' he thought.

Eleanor hugged Theodore tight now losing both of her sisters, and Simon dropped his sword and like Alvin fell to his knees '_I'm sorry Jeanette I really am_' he thought, Rose looked around at the battlefield, when something court her eye.

Rose walked over to it and picked it up it was Tom's book "He must have dropped it during the fight" she said to herself when she saw one of the pages was folded over "What's this…" she opened the book and read the page as her eyes opened wide and she smiled.

Rose quickly ran over to the others with the book in her hand "You guys we haven't lost just yet" she said quickly and they looked at her.

"But they took them" Alvin said wiping the tears in his eyes away.

"No we haven't look" Rose said showing them the page "He needs them alive for the comet in four days time so he wont kill them until after the comets passed" Rose explained and the sighed in relief.

Alvin stood up and looked at the part of Planet Gem they could see from the mountain "Ok then we have to head to the volcano" Alvin said pointing at it.

"Why?" Simon asked standing up.

"Because the final Sage sword is the locked inside the Temple of Fire, once we get that sword the final battle will be apron us" he said and they nodded as the watched the sun start to set which means once the sun rises again the morning the will only be three days left, so know it is a race against time.

--

Back at the Palace the Dark One was sitting in the high thrown in front of the eight chairs when purple light appeared in front of him and once the light vanished, Shadow Alvin was standing there holding Brittany, Shadow Simon holding Jeanette, and Heart plus two guards holding a chained up Tom, they bowed well they made Brittany, Jeanette and Tom bow.

"Well done my daughter you have done well" he said walking over to her "And I've see you have brought me two new members" he said walking over to Shadow Alvin and Shadow Simon.

"My lord" they both said handing him the Sages Swords of Light and Darkness.

"Welcome Generals" he said taking the swords from them "Take the three to the prison cells and put for guards by their cell so they don't escape otherwise it will be your head" he said looking at them as he nodded.

--

No preview this time you will have to wait and see in the next chapter.

Well this is the end of this chapter I hope you have enjoyed it, Jeanette has finally unlocked her powers but get token as well as Brittany and Tom, know its up to Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Eleanor and Rose to get the last sword, The Sword of Fire, will they make it in time to save the others? Find out next time on 'The Power of Six'.

Read and Please Review.


	7. Race Against Time

I do not own Dave, Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette or Eleanor they belong to Bagdasarian productions but I do own this story, the plot for this story, The Dark One, Thomas the Eagle, and Rosalie the Hawk.

--

**Race Against Time**

As the sun rose on the next morning, three days until the comets arrival and The Chipmunks, Eleanor and Rose were already awake and headed across the bridge; it would at least be two days on foot to the volcano.

Once across the bridge Alvin held the book Tom had left them "Ok we can make it to the volcano in time but we would lose two days" Alvin said trying to think of a faster way.

"I know" Simon said pulling a leaf from his pocket and played a melody on it, which Alvin had heard before.

"Why did you play that for?" Eleanor asked Simon as she and Theodore walked over to them.

"You'll see," he replied and this time no only did Lightning and Thunder run other to them, but two more horses ran along with them.

"Wow" Theo, Ellie and Rose said as the horses stopped by them.

"Ok the Eleanor and Theodore you two will ride Rainbow" Simon said and Eleanor climbed on to the horse first and grabs the rope and Theodore behind her, "Rose you will ride Mystery" he continued as Rose climbed onto the horse.

"And I'll ride Thunder while you ride Lightning" Alvin said climbing on to Thunder and Simon climbed onto Lightning, and with the help of the horses they could cut a day off "Lets get going" Alvin said as he took the lead, Simon right behind him, then Eleanor and Theodore, and Rose at the back.

They had just past Fairies Valley and were crossing the meadow when a horse pulling a carriage cut their path; the horses pulling the carriage kept going "What is going on?" Theodore asked but understood when his question was answer by Saber Fang, Topaz Ice and five other dog creatures running after it.

"On no it Saber Fang again, Alvin we have to stop them" Eleanor said stopping besides him and Alvin nodded.

"Ok then lets go," he said pulling out his sword and the five chased after them, it wasn't long for the horses pulling the carriage to come to a stop, since two wolves blocked their way, and Saber Fang, Topaz and the others halt behind it.

"Now then what do we have here?" Saber Fang asked grabbing the door and ripping it off to show a female and male adult chipmunks "Well it looks like we have a fest" he said raising his claw.

"Oh no you don't!" Alvin said throwing his sword just missing Saber Fang's head.

"How dare you boy" Saber Fang yelled as he launched at Alvin.

"Aqua Boom" and Saber Fang was blasted back by the water boom Simon fired at him.

"Oh you want to fight? Well lets fight GET THEM!" he shouted as the wolves, foxes, and dogs started to attack them.

--

Meanwhile over at the palace the young chipettes eyes opened as she looked around the room "Where am I?" she asked as she walked over to the bars "Anyone there?" she asked as her voice echoed though the dungeon.

"Brittany?" a weak voice replied, Brittany looked at the cell across from her and saw a familiar face.

"Thomas?" she asked and the eagle moved closer to the bars so Brittany could see his face.

"Yeah it's me" he replied coughing a bit.

"What happened? Where are we?" she asked looking around "Where Jeanette?" she asked Tom as he sat up.

"Some guards took her to the thrown room" he said as he coughed again "I tried to stop them, but them having armor fist" he said grabbing chest, Brittany understood what happened.

"What are they doing to her?" she asked and Tom looked at her.

"I wish I knew how to answer that" he whispered as Brittany fell to her knees, with tears slipping out of her eyes.

--

In the main Hall Jeanette was blasted onto her back by a great force of darkness "Please what do you want?" Jeanette weakly asked as Shadow Simon and Shadow Alvin picked her up.

"Something that I lost long ago Sage of Darkness" The Dark One replied putting his sword away and walking over to her.

"What is it?" the young chipette asked weakly as the Dark One lifted her chin up.

"Just one simple thing my dear" he said as his hand turned pure black and aimed it at her heart as he pulled his hand back "Something you will never need and use" he continued as his hand froze.

"What?" the weak chipette asked and he smiled.

"THE DEVIL'S TOUCH" he yelled as he flung his hand…

--

Back with the others Simon, Theodore, Rose and Eleanor was able to scare off most of them and luckily for them Topaz seeing Alvin help them out, and all this left was Alvin and Saber Fang facing each other one on one.

"Don't think your going to get the upper hand rat!" Saber Fang said charging at Alvin, who dodges by jumping out of the way.

"FOR THE LAST TIME I AM A CHIPMUNK!" Alvin yelled as he sung his sword at Saber Fang, it just scraped his gem but that was enough for Saber Fang to cry out in pain.

Saber Fang's wolves and foxes retreated leaving Saber Fang in pain to face them alone "I say you give up now tiger or you'll regret it" Rose said as they circled Saber Fang, who looked around.

"I'll never give up" he yelled as he jumped at Simon, Simon jumped into the air and landed on Saber Fang's back "GET OFF!" he yelled trying to shack Simon off.

Simon trying to keep grip grab Saber Fang's fur, but when he spun and came to a quick stop Simon lost part of his balance, he was able to hold on but in doing so he dropped his sword "No" he whispered as Saber Fang moved faster, Simon fell forward and his hand landed on Saber Fang's gem which started to glow brightly.

"AAAHHHH LET GO!!!" Saber Fang cried as him and Simon was covered in a blue light.

"SIMON!" Alvin and Theodore shouted and ran forward only to be blasted back by the light, when the light died down a figure walked out of the light, everyone's eyes open wide for Saber Fang walked out of the light with Simon riding on his back, they looked at Saber Fang the same armor he was wearing and gem on his head, but his fur was now pure golden colour and the gem was pure blue.

"Simon what did you do?" Eleanor asked they walked over to them.

Simon climbed off Saber Fang and stood in front of the others "I don't know it must be one of the sage's powers?" Was all Simon could say as Saber Fang bowed down to them.

"Thank you sage for what you have done for me" Saber Fang said as he stood straight.

"What do you mean?" Simon asked

"You had removed the spell place upon me by the Dark One" he replied as walked back to the forest "Here Simon" Saber Fang threw a horn other to Simon "Something tells me your going to be needing the help from the leaders of the ten tribes" Saber Fang said as Topaz walked beside him.

"Thank you" Simon replied as Saber Fang and Topaz ran off into the forest, while that was happening Alvin ran over to the carriage and opened the door to see the male Chipmunk and a female Chipmunk with a large belly, it looked like she was in pain.

The male chipmunk looked at Alvin "Are they gone? Is the road clear?" he asked quickly and Alvin nodded.

"Yes the road is all clear" Alvin replied as the man sighed.

"Thank you young one, I am forever in your dept so is my wife Ruby" he said as he grabbed the ropes for the horses.

"No problem" Alvin said as he closed the door and the horses took off with the carriage, Alvin looked at the others as the climbed back onto the horses, he walked other to Thunder and climbed back on "Ok then lets get going" Alvin said as they speed off towards the volcano.

--

Back over at the Palace the Dark One had created a orb of darkness and was watching the events that had just took place "There getting closer to the Temple of Fire" he said as he stood up "Violet come here!" he demanded and a purple cat wearing a long white cloak jumped down from the roof.

"Yes master?" she asked as she bowed.

"Ah my most trusted assassin I have a job for you" he said as he sat back down.

"What is that my lord?" she asked as she looked up at him.

"Go to fire volcano and KILL THE SAGES" he shouted as she nodded "And if you fail me you will be the one assassinated" he continued as she stood up.

"I won't fail you my lord" she said as the Dark One stood up again.

"You better not, you or your partner" he said as he looked out the window.

"Partner?"

"Yes Shadow Simon will be joining you" he said and upon hearing his name Shadow Simon jumped down and landed beside Violet.

"But my lord he will just slow me dow…"

"No buts now go before I change my mind and assassinate you right now" he said sitting back down.

Violet sighed and bowed once more as did Shadow Simon "We will not fail you my lord" they both said as they left the room.

--

Back down in the dungeon the brown haired chipette slowly opened her eyes feeling clod water touch her face "…what…happened?" she asked as she fully opened her eyes, her glasses were a bit cracked but she saw Tom and Brittany sigh with relief that she was awake.

Brittany hugged her sister, but soon let go after Jeanette cried out in pain "I'm sorry Jeanette I didn't mean to hurt you" Brittany said fast but Jeanette shook her head.

"No it's not your fault it's the Dark One's" she said as she sat up.

"Jeanette what happened up there?" Tom asked as she looked up at him.

"He took something from me" she replied putting her hands by her heart.

"What did he take?" Britt asked as she places some more cold water on Jeanette's head.

"He…he took the…Devil's Touch" Jean replied and the three looked at each other worried, when the doors to the dungeon slam opened.

"The Dark One wants a word with you three" the guards said laughing as the grabbed the three and took them up to the Dark One.

--

It had reached nightfall by time Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Eleanor and Rose reached the base off the volcano "Ok will camp here for the night then by tomorrow will head to the Fire Temple" Rose said as the boys set up some tents and Eleanor was cooking some food.

As the night broke in Alvin, Simon and Rose retired to bed leaving the two chubby chipmunks alone "Please let them be alright" Eleanor whispered a bit loud.

Theodore looked at her and hugged her "Don't worry Eleanor I'm sure their will be fine" Theo said and Eleanor retuned the hug and held him tight.

"But…but what if…" Theodore put his finger by Eleanor lips.

"Trust me they will be ok" Theodore said as Eleanor nodded and hugged him even tighter.

"Thanks" she replied giving Theo a kiss on the lips then she head into the girls tent leaving Theodore sat on the log, his cheeks ruby red and he was filled with joy.

"I better head…" but he stop by the sound of a twig snapping '_What was that?_' he thought as he closed his eyes and used his earth powers to see what was in the forest '_Found them!_' he thought.

In the forest Violet and Shadow Simon were sneaking up on the campsite of the sages, when S. Simon had stood and snap a twig "Quiet" Violet whispered, as she looked other at the camp she saw only Theodore by the fire with his eyes closed "This should be easy" she told S. Simon as they snuck up.

Violet ran and jumped for Theodore pulling out a knife "Got ya" Theodore said opening his eyes, and two vines shot out of the ground catching Violet, and tying her up "Man for a assassin you really stink" Theo said when he was whacked back by a dark pulse.

S. Simon walked over to them and straight pass Violet "Forget about me little bro?" he asked pulling out some black dust and threw it at Theodore, Theo stood up and looked around when his shadow rose up from the ground and left Shadow Theodore.

"Hey Brother" S. Theodore said blasting Theodore back, "It's good to be free" he said as Shadow Simon walked over to him.

"It's great to see you little brother" he said and S. Theodore nodded, they both looked at Violet who was trying to get free "Forget her lets focus on are main targets" he continued, they both looked at Theo seeing he wasn't moving, then they moved towards the tents.

And soon enough Alvin, Simon, Eleanor and Rose were thrown to the ground tied up "That wasn't to hard" S. Theodore said throwing the Swords of Water and Wind to the side "Now how should we finish them?"

"Well were by the volcano why don't we burn them?" S. Simon said and both laughed and warped up to the volcano taking the four and Violet, Theodore who was still lying there opened his eye and watches them leave before he stood up.

"No one messes with my family" he said to himself as he picked up his, Simon's and Eleanor's swords and started to head up the volcano.

A few minuets later Theodore had reached the entrance to the tunnel that leads to the fire temple, the door was blasted open "Here goes" he said as he started to walked down the long tunnel, about halfway across he heard voices heading his way and he quickly hid.

Soon enough S. Simon and Theodore appeared and walked past laughing "Well we sure left them hanging" was the only thing Theodore could hear S. Simon say as they warp out of there.

"Oh no" Theo said as he started running down the tunnel, and as soon as he got to the end, his eyes widen for there in front of him across a wooden rope bridge was the Temple of Fire and to the side of it was Alvin, Simon, Eleanor, Rose, and Violet hanging for their lives.

Theodore quickly and carefully ran across the wooden bridge and over to where they were "You guys" Theo cried as he slowly started to pull up Eleanor's rope.

"Theodore right on time" Alvin said sighing in relief as Theo started pulling his rope up, then Simon's and finally Rose's.

"Everyone ok?" Theo asked as they nodded, the looked down and saw Violet still hanging there.

"We better help her up" Rose said and they nodded as Simon and Theodore started pulling her rope up when…

"YOU HAVE FAILED ME FOR THE LAST TIME VIOLET" The deep and dark voice said.

"No please master, give me another chance" she begged.

"TO LATE" the voice said as a shadow knife cuts the rope holding Violet, dropping her down into the volcano below.

The four stood there froze from what just happened "Who would…" they looked up and the eyes widen for their floating above them was the Dark One.

"Well, well what do we have here?" he asked looking at them "Three sages and one others" he laughed as he landed on the rock.

"So their might be three but it's enough to beat you" Simon said as he, Theodore and Eleanor pulled out their swords.

"Don't you mean four" they looked over and saw Alvin walked over to them with The Sword of Fire in his hand "While Theo was helping you lot up I deicide to get the sword" Alvin said as he was standing side by side with his brothers and Eleanor.

"Well if it's a fight you want then say hello to my team" The Dark One said and landed behind him was Brittany in her Sage armor of Light, Jeanette in her Sage armor of Darkness, Shadow Simon, and finally Tom but what surprised them he was holding a sages sword and wearing Sages armor "Oh sages say hello to the seventh sage: The Sage of Time" the Dark One said as the six looked in disbelief, and they could see the looks of their eyes they were under control "DESTORY THEM" The Dark One shouted as they charged at the five.

"Eleanor take your sister Brittany, Simon take Jeanette, Theodore and Rose take care of Shadow Simon and I'll take Tom" Alvin said as they transformed into their Sages armor and charged at them.

They all thought hard as their weapons clashed against each other, Eleanor was using her metal fans while Brittany was using her double sided battle axe "Brittany please stop it's me Eleanor your baby sister" Eleanor said as Brittany looked at her but quickly shook her head and started attacking again, and with one blast Brittany blew Eleanor back against the temple and Brittany disappeared.

Theodore and Rose were fighting against Shadow Simon; both Theodore was able to destroy the blades he was using with his Earth sledgehammer "Any last words?" Theodore asked.

"One: Goodnight" he said hitting Theodore with a powerful blast blowing him back, Shadow Simon started laughing.

"Good last words" Shadow Simon turned around just in time for Rose to crush him with Theodore's Earth sledgehammer "He is now gone" she said letting go of the sledgehammer not seeing the Dark One right behind her.

Alvin and Tom were even matched battling it out, Alvin with his fire powers while Tom use his Time powers "See ya Alvin" Tom said throwing him over to where Eleanor was before he disappeared like Brittany.

All this left was Jeanette and Simon who were evenly matched bashing their blades against each other "Please Jeanette stop this" Simon begged as Jeanette kept going.

"I don't think so Simon it's time for you to go night, night" she said punching him back.

"Please Jeanette you have to stop" Simon said as he sat up, but the magic controlling Jeanette was stopping her from hearing him 'There must be something…I know!' he thought as he stood up dodged Jeanette's blade and grabbed her.

"What are you…" but she was cut off by a pair of lips meeting hers, the darkness controlling Jeanette was destroyed as they broke apart Jeanette looked at Simon.

"Please I can't lose you Jeanette because I love you" he finally confessed, a tear left her eye as she hugged him tight.

"I love you to Simon, but I was scared to say anything because I didn't want to ruin are friendship" Jeanette replied as Simon retuned the hug, for once both of them were at peace and nothing could separate them…well almost nothing, The Dark One was laughing?

"Finally I have the last piece to my puzzle" he said with the now controlled Rose to his side "The Sage of Space combine with the Sage of Time I shell rule this world" he laughed raising a gem into the air.

The gem started glowing powerful lights then just died dead "What was that about?" Alvin asked and the Dark One looked at the gem, he closed his eyes and sighed.

"I forgot, there is still one more thing I need" he said as he looked at Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Eleanor, and Jeanette "SO I TAKE WHAT I NEED" he said using his dark whip and pining Alvin, Simon, Eleanor and Jeanette against the wall, the Dark One laughed as he raised the gem up to them and it started draining their energy, Theodore watched as Dark One was hurting his brothers, Jeanette and the girl he loves.

Anger came into Theodore's eyes as he picked up his blade "LEAVE MY FAMILY AND FRIENDS ALONE!" Theodore shouted as a bright and powerful green blast left him and straight at the Dark One.

"NO" He shouted raising a gem up, the gem just stopped the blast and drain part of its energy, the Dark One laughed "Why thank you Theodore for part of you power, here is you blast back" he said as blinding light happened and both Theodore and the Dark One was court in.

"THEODORE!" Eleanor cried as the light blinded her.

"I sorry…" was all they could hear Theo whisper.

--

Theodore slowly opened his eyes, he looked around and saw his was in a hospital like room, he slowly sat up as his whole back was in pain, once he was sat up he looked at his chest to see it covered in bandages "How did I…" but he was cut off by the door opening and a tall lady walking in.

"Ah you're finally awake Sage of Earth" she said walking over to him.

"How did I get here?" he asked her and she looked at him.

"The Sage of Fire brought you here riding on Saber Fang's back" she said and Theodore looked confused.

"How?"

"Beats me, last thing I know I see a powerful green blast come from fire volcano, then a horn being blown and finally the Sage of Fire bring you here riding on Saber Fang, then shortly after the Sages of Water, Wind, and Shadow arrived here" she explained and Theodore looked out of the window.

"Where are they now?"

"The arena" she replied

--

Alvin, Simon, Eleanor, and Jeanette stood there on five separate white circle platforms, and around them sat the 10 leaders of each tribe:

**Saber Fang:** Leader of The Cyber Dog Tribe

**Flower:** Leader of The Fairy Tribe

**Moonlight:** Leader of The Midnight Wolf Tribe

**Steel:** Leader of The Flying Air Tribe

**Glass:** Leader of The Jungle monkey Tribe

**Guardian:** Leader of The Mystical Creature Tribe

**Volcanic:** Leader of The Volcano Flame Tribe

**Snowflake:** Leader of The Ice Sea Tribe

**Peace:** Leader of The Daylight animal Tribe

**Charlie:** Leader of The Human Tribe

And on the outside was everyone from the tribes wanting to know the outcome of this meeting "What is the meaning of this" Guardian the Lion roared, "Well speak!" he demanded.

Snowflake shook her head "Now Guardian that isn't the way to speak to the Sages" Snowflake said peacefully not wanting to start a fight.

"Sages?" Guardian asked looking at the mermaid then at the chipmunks and laughed "Them sages? Don't make me laugh" he said laughing along with Charlie, Glass and Steel.

"Hey lion here is are proof we are Sages" Alvin said pulling out The Sword of Fire and held it in the air as it glowed bright red, at the sight of this all 10 tribe leaders fell silent.

Alvin put the sword away as the tribe leaders look at each other "But you didn't answer my question why have you brought us here?" Guardian asked again.

"We brought you here because we need you help" Simon replied.

"For what?" Steel asked striating his wings.

"We need the help of you and your tribes so we can make an army big enough to bring down The Dark One once and for all" Simon explained and the Tribe leaders closed their eyes at hearing this news.

"But everyone knows its imposable to get near the Dark One" Volcanic stated and the leaders nodded their heads.

"We know that" Eleanor said and the looked at her "We need an army to draw all of The Dark One's solders out of the Palace and keep the distracted" she continued.

"Then how are you supposed to get into the place?" Saber Fang said looking at them.

"That's when servants comes into it, they had worked in the palace before in the past before the Dark One, and one of them said so himself there is a secret passage way in and out" Jeanette explained.

"So while the army keeps his gaze at the war you lot will sneak in and surprise him" Moonlight said know understanding the plan "But you do know he will know it's a trap if he doesn't see a sage leading us" she stated.

"Well…we never fought of that?" Alvin replied as they thought.

"I lead you lot then" Alvin and Simon turned around to see it was Theodore who had said it as he walked onto the fifth white platform.

"Theo what are you doing? You can't" Simon said surprised that his brother volunteered himself.

"No Simon, I have always been know as the baby since I need others to fight my battles, so…I…I think its time I had to fight for myself" Theodore said clashing his fist "And you are not going to talk me out of it" he said looking at Alvin, Simon, Eleanor and Jeanette "And besides he has already drain part of my energy on to that gem so my powers won't effect him".

"Theo…" Eleanor whispered as Theodore looked at the leaders.

"So…so who here will aid us…to stop the Dark One once and for all?" Theodore asked, anyone could see he was turning to put his bravest foot forward even though he was scared.

Everything fell quiet, the leaders started thinking, the five sighed thinking they had failed "I Saber Fang leader of Cyber Dog Tribe will hear your call for help and my army will fight along side you" Saber Fang said standing up.

"Thank you" Alvin said as the other tribe members were silent.

"I Snowflake leader of Ice Sea Tribe will hear the call for help and will fight along side you like are people had done in the past sages" Snowflake said standing up.

"I Volcanic will hear the calls for help and will fight along side you like are people had done long ago" Volcanic said standing up.

"I Flower leader of Fairy Tribe will hear the call for help and me and my people will help you" Flower said standing up.

"I Moonlight leader of Midnight Wolf Tribe will hear the call for help and me and my people will help you" Moonlight said standing up.

"I Peace leader of Daylight animal Tribe will hear the call for help and me and my people will help you" Peace said standing up.

"I Charlie leader of Human Tribe will hear the call for help and me and my people will help you" Charlie said standing up.

"I Glass leader of Jungle monkey Tribe will hear the call for help and me and my people will help you" Grass said standing up.

"I Steel leader of Flying Air Tribe will hear the call for help and me and my people will help you" Steel said standing up.

"Well the young ones it looks like we have a whole army because I Guardian leader of Mystical Creature Tribe will hear the call for help and me and my people will help you" Guardian said standing up.

Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Eleanor and Jeanette looked around and smiled now that the had the help from all ten tribes "Perfect Tonight will we prepare, have the blacksmiths start making armor and weapons, plus find what weapons and armor you have, for at first light to WE WILL DESTROY THE DARK ONE ONCE AND FOR ALL" Alvin stated as he, Simon, Theodore, Jeanette and Eleanor raised the sages swords into the air and everyone cheered and got to work.

--

Meanwhile in the darkness of the Palace the Dark One sat on the high thrown with Shadow Alvin and Theodore, the under control Brittany, Rose and Tom by his side, when a black bird landed in front of him "Speak!" he demanded as the bird bowed.

"I have word sir that the other sages have untied the ten tribes and at first light tomorrow they are going to charge the palace" he said and The Dark One laughed as he walked out on to a balcony and saw his whole army there waiting for orders.

"My people, prepare yourselves, be armed for tomorrow at the moment the sun raises THE BATTLE OF LIGHT AND DARK SHELL BEGAN!" He shouted and army cheered as the gathered their armor and weapons.

The Dark One looked at the sky as the sun started to set "All I have to do is keep them busy though all of tomorrow, because tomorrow night will be a blast" The Dark One said as he started laughing while holding the gem of element in his hand which was glowing bright green "All I need is the power of the other four plus Brittany, Rose and Tom over there, to unlock to very final piece".

--

Back at the village, every labile male able to fight was brought out to fight; each one was suited with a suit of armor and a weapon, among them was Theodore for who was fixing his armor after that fight with the Dark One "Here you go all fixed" The blacksmith said handing Theodore his newly fixed armor.

"Thank you" Theo replied taking it, Theodore walked over to the house where all the others were.

"About time you got here Theo" Alvin said looking at the map of the palace.

"Sorry but I had to get my armor fixed" Theo replied putting it to the side and walked over to the table "So what do we have?"

Simon looked at his baby brother then the map "Well we'll attack from here on this slope at the front of the palace" Simon said pointing it out.

"And while you and your army are distracting them, will sneak in though the back that will lead us into the dungeon" Jeanette continued as Theodore and the leaders studied the map.

"Ok then we have a plan, now get some sleep we'll need it for tomorrow" Saber Fang replied as he and the leaders walked out of the house.

Eleanor looked at Theo as he walked back over to his armor "Theo let me lead the army beside you" Eleanor said but Theodore shook his head.

"No you guys need to get to The Dark One before the comet" Theo said picking up something.

"But why can't we help you?" Eleanor snapped back and Theo looked at her.

"Because I can't help you guys" he replied looking at the object in his hand.

"What do you mean?" Jean asked walking over to her sister.

"Don't forget during that battle with the Dark One, right after he got the gem he drained part of my sage power and as you saw my powers no longer effect him while he has that gem" Theodore explained.

"Well then well get the gem away from him…"

"NO" Theodore snapped stopping Alvin in his sentence "Knowing him he won't let the gem out of his sight or even his hands, and don't forget what Moonlight said '_But you do know he will know it's a trap if he doesn't see a sage leading us_' so if I go with you I'll be helpless and he would see it's a trap" Theodore continued as he sat down.

Alvin and Simon sighed and walked over to their baby brother "We know Theo…just be careful" Alvin said as Theo hugged them tight, Alvin and Simon didn't care if both girls were looking at them as they retuned the hug all the two cared about was to make sure that there baby brother would be ok.

"Here Alvin" Theo said letting go of Alvin and Simon and handed him a dagger "It's the dagger that I was able to take from the Dark One, it might help somehow?" he explained as Alvin took the dagger.

"Thanks" Alvin replied as he looked at his brother "Well we better get are sleep for tomorrow will be a big fight" Alvin stated as the four nodded and head to the spare bedrooms, for tomorrow The Battle of Light and Dark will begin.

--

Well this is the end of this chapter, Alvin was finally able to get the last sword, Simon was able to get Jeanette back but The Dark One was able to gain control of Rose and now with The Swords of Time and Space free it is only one day to go before the comet were the Dark One needs the power of the eight sages, what will happen next? Find out next time.

Please Read and Please Review.


	8. The War of Light and Dark

I do not own Dave, Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette or Eleanor they belong to Bagdasarian productions but I do own this story, the plot for this story, The Dark One, Thomas the Eagle, and Rosalie the Hawk.

Hey in the last chapter sorry if I didn't fit the characters to their personalities.

--

**The War of Light and Dark**

As the sun rose on the day of the comet everyone in the Village was preparing for battle; Theodore was walking around all of the worriers from the tribes '_Looks like everyone is ready for battle_' the nervous chipmunk thought as a blacksmith came up to him with his armor plate.

"Here you go sir" he said handing him his armor and left, Theo looked at the armor plate and saw a golden lion engraved on it.

Theo looked at it and sighed '_What am I to do now they look up to me to lead a battle and I can't even standup to my own bully_' he thought as he headed into the house and were Alvin and Simon was.

Both chipmunks looked at their little brother and put their hands on his shoulder "Theodore are you sure you want to do this?" Simon asked and Theo nodded.

"yes…yes I am" he said in a whispered as he suited up his armor.

"Theo you know me and Simon can take your place" Alvin replied but Theo shook his head.

"No I…I need to do this" Theo said as he picked up his helmet "Besides I wouldn't be much help since the Dark One has drained half of my powers, making my earth powers not even effective against him" Theo continued as he pulled something out and gave it to Alvin.

"What is this Theo?" Alvin asked looking at it.

"Trust me you might need this" Theo replied as they walked out of the house and were meted by the girls.

Eleanor was looking at the ground not making eye contact with Theodore "Alvin, Simon the servant is ready to take us to the hidden entrance of the palace" Eleanor said and they nodded and headed off and Jeanette followed along with them leaving Theodore and Eleanor.

"Eleanor…" but before he could say another word Eleanor hugged him tight.

"Just please look after yourself out there" she said taking something from around her neck and putting it around his, Theodore looked at it and realise it straight away.

"But Eleanor this is yours" he said holding the good-luck necklace he gave her before he got bitten by the werewolf.

Eleanor shook her head and smiled at him "I know but I hope this will bring you good luck and will protect you in the battle" she replied and Theodore nodded and lend forward to kiss her but Saber Fang walked up to him.

"Sage of Earth it's time" he said, Theodore and Eleanor nodded and walked over to where the army and the others were waiting.

"Good luck Theodore" Alvin, Simon, Jeanette and Eleanor said as Theo put on his helmet and climbed up onto Thunder.

Theodore lead the line with Saber Fang and Topaz following behind him, followed by all the other worriers, the chipmunks watched as the walked off, Alvin sighed as the sight "What's wrong Alvin?" Jeanette asked as they walked over to Lightning and Mystery.

"It's just…" Looking at the army one more time with Theodore leading "Me and Simon have always been there to aid and help are little bro but now…all I can do is wish him luck that he can hold them off long enough" Alvin explained as the others nodded.

"Indeed" Simon replied as they ride off the other direction to the army following the servant.

--

In the darkness of the palace, the Dark One sat on the thrown, in front of him was Heart, Shadow Alvin, Shadow Theodore, Brittany, Tom, and Rose "The day is finally apron us Shadow Theodore, Heart summon the armies and lead them into battle" The Dark One said as Shadow Theodore and Heart bowed and left the great hall.

"Now as for you lot Shadow Alvin I need you to guard the dungeons" The Dark One continued and Shadow Alvin bowed and left.

"As for you three I need you to stay here" he finished as the bowed.

"Yes my lord" the three replied as the Dark One laughed but stopped scenting something and walked onto the balcony.

--

Outside at the front of the palace Theodore and the army of Light was "Here we are" Theo said as he made a hand gesture as only he, Saber Fang and four other solders ride forward and stopped by the gate.

"Who dares right upon the great palace" The Dark One asked as he looked at the six.

"I…I do" Theodore said moving forward, the Dark One looked at him and laughed.

"You, you have no powers here remember" he said holding the gem of the sages which was still glowing bright green "Go home young one" he continued walking back into the palace.

"Why or are you to scared to fight me!" Theo said and the Dark One stopped and looked at him "Just like at the Temple of Fire" he continued as the Dark One gritted his teeth.

"If it's a war you want then it's a war you will get" he said clicking his fingers and the drawbridge started to lower, Theodore could hear the sound of metal and knew that the Dark One's army was ready to charge.

"Let's go" Theo said as he, Saber Fang, and the six solders rode back to his army, they looked back just to see the drawbridge hit the ground and the Dark One's army lead by Shadow Theodore and Heart charging at them "Now into the forest" Theo shouted as his army ran into the forest, the army of dark came to a stop.

"After them in to the forest" Shadow Theodore shouted as the dark army advanced on the forest for which the Army of Light was in.

--

Meanwhile the opposite direction to them about half a mile out from the palace Alvin, Simon, Eleanor, Jeanette and the servant was in front of a boulder "I thought you were talking us to a secret entrance?" Alvin asked and the servant nodded.

"I am" he replied moving the boulder to find a small hole "Crawl though there and you will end up in the dungeons of the palace" he said as Jeanette, Eleanor and Simon start crawling though.

"Are you coming?" Alvin asked the servant as he bent down to the hole.

The servant started shacking his head "No, no, no, no, no, besides I will have to close the boulder once you are though" he replied as Alvin crawled into the hole "Good luck Sage of Fire" was the last thing he said as he moved the bolder back into place and left back to the village.

--

Meanwhile back over at the forest the army of darkness was looking though it but strangely the army of light had disappeared "This can't be right, where are they?" Heart asked but none of the army seemed to answer her for none knew the answer.

The army move closer to the middle and when they were "NOW!!" Theodore shouted as two archers fired to fire arrows trapping the army of darkness in a circle of fire.

"Is this the best you got" Heart laughed realizing a dark pulse which put out the flames "Now then ATTACK!!" She shouted.

"LET'S GO!" Theodore shouted as the army of light jumped down from the trees and charged at the army of darkness, both armies charged at each other though the trees until the clashed happened and the battle of light and Dark had just began.

--

In the dungeons of the palace a block was moved out of place as Alvin, Simon, Eleanor, and Jeanette crawled out of the hole "He wasn't lying about it being a real back pain" Alvin complained rubbing his back.

"Come on Alvin were wasting time" Simon said pulling his brother to his feet and the walked though the dungeons.

"Ok then which was do we go?" Eleanor asked as the came to a four way cross, Jeanette looked at the cross and pointed left.

"This way, comes on you guys" Jeanette said walking the direction she pointed followed by the other three.

"Jeanette are you sure this is the way?" Simon asked and she nodded.

"Smell the air Simon" Jeanette replied as Simon smelled the air and smelled smoke "Ok just around this corner and…whoa" Jeanette said stopping and moved back around the corner.

"What's wrong Jeanette?" Alvin asked as they looked around the corner they saw Shadow Alvin's back to them "So what's the problem? There's only one of him and four of us" Alvin asked but Jeanette shook her head.

"No all it will take is him to pull the alarm by the door there and the Dark One will know it's a trap" Jeanette replied.

"So how do we get pass him without him knowing?" Simon asked as they began to think when an idea came to Eleanor.

"Wait Jeanette didn't Tom say as the Sage of Darkness you can confess people and free there minds from the Dark One?" she asked and Jeanette nodded.

"So what's that to do with anything he was made of darkness" Jeanette replied.

"But if you can free people of him perhaps you can control them instead" Eleanor said and Jeanette shook her head.

"No I don't want to use my powers to control people" she replied sitting and shacking a bit at the thought.

Simon put his hand on Jeanette's shoulder and she looked at him "Jeanette as you said he was made from darkness so even if you do confess him he will still stay evil" Simon stated and Jeanette nodded "Plus we might be able to use him to get closer to the Dark One" Simon continued and Jeanette stood up.

"Ok then" Jeanette walked around the corner as her hands began to glow purple as she ran towards Shadow Alvin.

Hearing the running feet Shadow Alvin turned around and saw Jeanette running at him and he grabbed the handle to his sword "You…"

--

Back other in the battle field or forest/temple ruins, the battle erupted madly as both sides were wiping each other out, "I guess that leaves you and me" Theodore said standing face to face with Shadow Theodore.

"No that only leaves me" he said pulling out a chain ball and swung it at the chipmunk who just barely ducked.

'_How am I suppose to fight him while he has that on him_' he though while dogging the blows from the chain ball.

"Hold still" S. Theo shouted swing the chain ball, Theo just ducked again but this time the chain ball got court when it wrapped around one of the pillars "Come on" he said pulling the chain but it didn't budge "Fine then I'll beat you the old fashion way" he said pulling out his sword and running at Theo.

Theo pulled out his sword but was still partly shacking because he was a scared as a chipmunk should be, but he couldn't leave all though that looked up to him to lead the battle.

Both Theo and S. Theo battled blades clashing against each other, both were evenly match since it was real vs. shadow so there was not much difference between them "Ha you weakening Theodore" S. Theo said hitting him back into a pillar.

"Earth…shh…shield" Theo said weakly making a rock shield around but S. Theo just laughed and kicked it down.

"Any more tricks?" he asked laughing more.

Theodore looked at him and smiled "EARTH BLAST!" he shouted and fired a green beam, S. Theo just moves to the side a bit as the beam went right pass him.

"Is that all you got?" he asked laughing even more "It's just too bad you missed your target" but this time Theodore laughed.

"Who said I was aiming for you?" Theodore said rolling away to the side as S. Theo turned around.

"What!" he turned around just in time to be crashed by a giant pillar, Theodore regaining strength stood up and saw from the rubble of the now broken pillar black dust rose from it and into the sky.

"That's two of the three shadow brothers down" he said as he was looking over the battle the army of darkness was falling faster and faster into nothing but black dust, Theodore went down to finish this battle.

"Where is she?" Theo asked looking around but couldn't find Heart anywhere, but right now Theodore was helping finish of the rest of the Army of Darkness.

--

Back inside the palace the great hall doors opened, the Dark One and the three sages looked at it as Shadow Alvin holding both The sage sword of Wind and Shadows walked into the room, followed behind him was two shadow worriers one carrying Jeanette, the other had Eleanor.

"My lord I court these sages in the dungeons they snuck in though a hidden entrance, but the sages of Fire and Water got away" Shadow Alvin said bowing down, the Dark One clapped his hands as he walked down to them.

"Well done my most trusted general" The Dark One replied as Shadow Alvin stood up and the Dark One walked over to Jeanette and Eleanor "Now then what to do with you two…I know" he said grabbing their necks and with in a few seconds both chipettes eyes went black "Perfect I now have five sages that belong to me, all I need now is the Sage of Fire and Water" he said holding the Gem of Sages in his hand.

"And the Sage of Earth my lord" Shadow Alvin asked and the Dark One smiled looking at the gem glowing bright green.

"Kill him with the rest of his army" the Dark One said looking out of the war as both sides were battling it out, The Dark One left the Thrown room with Shadow Alvin, Tom and Rose leaving the two shadow worriers with the girls.

Jeanette's hands started to glow purple as her eyes turned back normal "I can't believe I forgot I can free myself from being controlled last time" she said looking at Eleanor who was standing beside her "Ok sis you first" Jeanette said putting her hand on Eleanor's head and the young chipettes eyes turned back to normal.

"Man that felt creepy" Eleanor said as Jeanette nodded and walked slowly over to Brittany.

"Um…Sage of Light…" Jeanette said carefully and Brittany looked at her.

"Yes sister" she replied walking over to her once Jeanette was in reach she had to think of something and quick "Well…" Brittany asked again when one of the Shadow Worrier's grabbed her from behind and covered her mouth.

"Now" Alvin whispered as his helmet fell off from trying to keep Brittany still, Jeanette's hands turn purple yet again as she put them on her older sisters head and with in a few seconds like Eleanor, the darkness left Brittany's eyes as they turned back normal.

Alvin court Britt as she fell weak of energy "Wha…what happened?" Britt asked looking up and seeing Jeanette, Eleanor, and Simon who was handing them back their swords, she then looked up and saw Alvin looking down at her "Hey you guys" Brittany said standing up but then quickly looked around "Where is he?" she asked, but before they could replied Shadow Alvin was blasted back into the great hall room.

"You mislabel back stabber" The Dark One said and saw the five chipmunks looking at him now free of his power "So then it looks like I've got a battle of my own…hold on a minuet" he said looking from the two chipmunks and three chipettes "As for you DEVILS TOUCH" he shouted and with in a second a black claw left the Dark One's hands and left a mark on Shadow Alvin's head as he started to be covered in darkness then, a hand of flames raised from the ground and pulled him in as if he never created.

The five were horrified from what they just saw and backed away from the Dark One "Now then lets dance" he said pulling out his blade of darkness along with Tom and Rose who in a flash of light where wearing their sage armor.

Alvin, Simon, Eleanor, Brittany, and Jeanette pulled out their swords and in the flashes of Red, Blue, Yellow, White and Purple, the five were in their sage armor "Simon, you and me will take Tom, Brittany and Eleanor you two take Rose, and Jeanette try and hold off the Dark One as long as you can since his powers don't effect you" Alvin said and they nodded.

"Alvin, Brittany free Tom and Rose with these" Jeanette said making two gems.

"What are these?" Alvin and Britt asked

"It a confession gem it will free both of them" Jeanette replied as they nodded and charged at them.

--

The sound of cheering as Theodore looked at his army as the last solder of darkness was turn into nothing more then black dust.

"We won" someone shouted as they all began to cheer, all but Theodore.

'_What is this strange feeling I'm having_' Theodore thought then his eyes widened "Oh no" he said as he ran though his army and out of the forest the solders watching followed Theodore out of the forest and froze.

For at the front of the palace was another army but this one was twice the size as the last one and Heart was at the front of the line, Theodore looked at what men he had left, he lost a quarter of his men during the fight in the woods.

Saber Fang and Topaz walked towards Theodore as he said out loud "Don't forget them who have fallen, but keep fighting for the living" he said and Saber Fang and Topaz looked at him "Sorry its something I heard from one of Alvin's games, which he wasn't aloud to buy" both dogs just smirked.

"So what say you are you lot with me to give the sages more time" Theodore shouted walking in front of his army as his men drew out their swords or other weapons and cheered "Lets finish this war once and for all" he said raising his sword followed by all the solders as they charged into the final battle between the army of light and darkness, they knew chances of winning was slim but at lest they can hold off some time for sages to get to their target.

--

Back inside the palace Simon and Alvin was fighting against Tom which was indeed a hard match since Tom was the one that showed them the moves "Give up the students can't beat the teacher" Tom said as Simon jumped at him.

"Hydro blast" Simon shouted firing a blaze of water heading straight for Tom.

Tom just laughed at the blast and lifted his hand into the air "Stop" he said and a pulse relished from his hand and the water froze where it was.

"Who is that possible physics…"

"Simon for once use your head I froze time so the water is frozen where it stands" Tom replied as his hand glow gold and he turned the blast right around and sent it right back at Simon who took the whole blow.

"Simon!" Alvin cried running over to his little brother and helped him up "You ok bro?" Alvin asked and Simon nodded.

"Yeah I'm just fine" Simon said standing up as they came face to face with Tom.

"Who's next?" Tom asked as both Alvin and Simon moved back "No one ok then 'Time Freeze" Tom shouted and a pure gold pulse realise from his hand and head straight for Alvin and Simon.

Alvin thinking fast picked up Simon's mirror shield and held it in front of them, and the book was right for it court the blast Tom sent and fired it right back, and Tom not moving in time was frozen by his own attack "Now before he unfreezes" Alvin said running up to Tom and sticking the confession gem on his head.

Tom started shacking his head when a black shadow left his body and disappeared, Tom felt to his knees as he looked around and came face to face with Alvin and Simon "Alvin, Simon where ar…" but Tom quickly stood up and drew his blade.

"Great to see you free come on we have to help Jeanette" Simon said as they ran other to the battle between Jeanette and the Dark One.

But at the same time that Alvin and Simon were battling Tom was happening Brittany and Eleanor were using their combined powers against Rose and her space powers "Hold still" Rose shouted throwing warp bombs.

"I don't think I can keep this up" Brittany said running out of breath since there was no light to fully recharge her power.

"Come on Brittany there must be something we can do" Eleanor said when she blasted against the wall.

"Eleanor!" Brittany cried looking at her baby sister them Rose "That's it 'ANGLES CRY" Brittany shouted and a relished a pure beam of light music straight at Rose which blasted her right back though three pillars and into the ground "Now" Brittany said as Eleanor put the gem on Rose's head.

Just like Tom, Rose shacking her head when a black shadow left her body and disappeared, she felt to her knees as she looked around and came face to face with Brittany and Eleanor "Hey you guys" she said as she stood up and drew his blade.

"Great to see you're back, now we have to help Jeanette" Britt said as they ran other to the battle between Jeanette and the Dark One along side the three boys.

"You are strong Jeanette but not that strong" The Dark One said blasting her back, but luckily Simon court her.

"You ok?" Simon asked and she nodded.

"Yeah I'm fine" Jeanette said standing on her own feet and the seven sages circled her.

"Give up Dark head your out numbered Seven to One, it's over" Alvin said as the Dark One laughed.

"Oh no young one this is far from over. Actually it has just BEGAN!!!" He roared relishing a very powerful pulse from his whole body which blew the roof of the great hall and blasting all of the sages back.

--

At the front of the palace, Theodore and the Army of Light was falling behind on fighting against the army of darkness, over half the men on Theodore's army had fallen to what they started off with.

"We can't keep this going" Steel said as most of his high flyers crashed landed on the ground.

"Come on we need more time" Theo called up to him but Steel shook his head.

"I'm sorry Sage of Earth" he said then did a bird cry on all the fighters from the Flying Air Tribe retreated back to the forest, and even Theo hated to say it.

'_I'm sorry guys'_ "Retreat" Theodore shouted as all the men and creatures still standing headed back to the forest.

"Oh no you don't" Heart yelled as two arrows were fired and like what happened in the forest Theodore and his army were cut off by blue flames, only them who could fly fully retreated.

"What do we do now" one of the men asked as they looked at Theodore, who was trying to think.

"I…I don…" but even the chubby chipmunk was cut off by explosion coming from the palace, everyone looked at the great hall as the roof was blown off "They made it" Theo said as they looked at the dark army '_Come on there must be something…_' he began to think not seeing his hands glow green.

"Look" Topaz called out as Vines started to grow out of the ground and started wracking at the Army of darkness.

"Oh I'm an idiot" Theodore said as they looked at him "I'm the sage of Earth so I can use the earth as my power" he shouted as the earth started to move and rock ogres started to rise from the ground "LET"S FINSH THIS!" Theodore shouted as him and his men went back to war but with five new rock ogres and vines aiding them.

--

Back inside the great hall, the Dark One was floating off the ground as he looked at all seven sages before him "Just what I need for my final key. The sage of Fire, Water, and Wind, along with the powers of Light, Dark, Space and Time, and seeing I already have Earth lets finish this" He said pulling out the gem of Sages "Who's first?" he asked looking around.

"Light Blast" Brittany shouted firing a pure light beam right at the Dark One.

He did not move, for all he did was move the gem in path of the beam and just like Theodore's it stopped the blast dead and started draining part of it energy and fired it right back at Brittany.

"Brittany watch out" Alvin said pushing her out of the way.

"ALVIN!" She cried but as the blast came close to Alvin, he held his blade up and to their surprise even the Dark One's, Alvin blade cut Brittany's blast right down the middle.

"Such power" he said as the gem was now glowing between two colors: Green and White "Now then how about you next Eleanor" The Dark One said as a blue beam came from the gem and headed straight for Eleanor.

"Eleanor move" Simon said moving her out of the way but unlike Alvin, the beam court Simon and started to drain energy from him.

"That's it feed my gem" he said as Eleanor stood up.

"Let my friend go" Eleanor yelled as her blade glowed yellow and she cut the beam off Simon, but the energy she had on her sword the gem began to drain before both Eleanor and Simon were blown back.

Two new colors joined the gem as it was now shining: Green, Blue, Yellow and White "Earth, Water, Wind and Light, and that makes four down and only four to" he said pulling out his blade of darkness "Since you won't attack me then I will have to take the powers by force" he stated jumping down towards Tom, Rose, Jeanette, and Alvin.

The four kept moving trying not to attack the Dark One with their powers, while this was happening Brittany ran other to Simon and Eleanor and helped them up "This is getting boring" The Dark One said holding the gem up "Since I got the power of light "BLINDING LIGHT" he shouted and everyone who was in that room was blinded by a light that it was impossible to see anything.

Once the light cleared the chipmunks and chipettes look and saw the Dark One had both Tom and Rose by their necks and was draining their energy "You lot are making this to easy" he said laughing.

Alvin thinking fast pulled out the dagger Theodore gave him yesterday '_Here goes nothing_' he thought running up to the Dark One and stabbing the dagger right into his back, and for the first time the Dark One cried out in pain and wracked Alvin back.

"You little ingrate" he said pulling the dagger out of his back and threw it right where the two armies were fighting, "You turn" he said pulling out the gem.

"Hydro Cannon" Simon said firing a hydro cannon of water.

"Wind tunnel" Eleanor said using her wind powers to guide the blast right to him, The Dark One just laughed and was about to move when…he couldn't.

"Going somewhere?" Tom said as both of his hands were glowing golden and frozen the Dark One in time, making the blast hit him dead on.

But that didn't even stun him "I HAD IT WITH THESE GAMES" he shouted holding the gem up "TASTE MY POWER" he roared as the gem started to shine different colors: Green, Blue, Yellow, White, Gold, and Silver.

The ground from under Alvin and Jeanette began to move as both of them were raised into the air "And for you lot, you can die along side the Sage of Earth "SPACE HOLE" he shouted as the Simon, Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor, Tom and Rose were pulled into a black hole "I have now wasted enough time" He said as the sun started to set "The comet will arrive in few hours" he looked at the rock platform that was risen from the ground "Now to collect the last two powers" The Dark One said as two pure devil wings grew from his back and he flew you to where Alvin and Jeanette were.

--

Out at the battlefield the army of light was making a come back with the rock ogres and vines helping them "Come were winning" Theodore shouted when the earth started to shake, everyone looked over at the great hall to see a platform raise to the sky, and then a dark figure flying up to it.

"What's going on?" Theo asked when a black portal opened up above him and out fell the five sages "You guys? How did you get here…wait where's Alvin and Jeanette" Theo asked helping them to his feet and they pointed at the platform that rose from the ground.

"How can we get to them?" Brittany asked as an arrow just missed her head "HEY WERE TALKING HERE "BLINDING LIGHT" Brittany shouted and let's just say all the darkness worriers in the front row were now blind.

"I know" Theo said pulling out a rose.

"A rose how will that help??" Simon questioned as Theo smiled and the rose glowed bright green "Like this…"

--

Up on the high platform Alvin helped Jeanette to her feet as The Dark One landed on the platform "Now where were we?" he asked walking over to them.

Alvin charged at the Dark One, for who just laughed "Dark Pulse" he said blasting Alvin back with a black beam.

"Just like you Alvin to always run into battle instead of thinking of a plan" he continued as Jeanette raised her sword and ran at him but both chipmunks was out matched because he had the power of six sages "Just give up you two" he said as both Alvin and Jeanette backed off.

"Jeanette I've got an idea but…" he said unsurely that it might not work.

"What is it?" Jeanette asked not caring what it is as long as it gets them out of there.

"We join are powers and fire" Alvin replied and Jeanette nodded.

"It's crazy but it might just work" said as both raised their swords at the Dark One.

"Oh please try and fight me all you won't but it won't do anything" he laughed.

"NOW LAVA FLAMES" "SHADOW NIGHTMARE" both chipmunks yelled as both blasts erupted from their swords and combined together as they headed straight towards the Dark One.

"Finally" he said pulling out the gem of sages, like before it stopped the blast but the power coming from a combined sage attack pushed him right back to the edge of the platform "To much power" he said throwing the remains of the blast up into the sky.

"What's the matter to much for you to handle?" Alvin asked but the Dark One just laughed, he laughed harder then ever before.

"I thank you both for now you have given me the last part of the key and right on time" he said holding up the gem now shining eight colors: Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, White, Purple, Gold, and Silver, as the comet was about to combined with the moon "Now here is a taste of this new power since you won't be here to see the full lot" he said an in a little beam both Alvin and Jeanette were blast right back and now hanging for their lives.

"Any last words?" he asked pointing the gem right at them.

"Yeah one: Get the heck away from them" The Dark One turned around to be smashed back by Theodore's Sledgehammer, and with that surprise attack the gem of sages at full power flew right from his hands and Eleanor court it.

"NO!!!" he shouted as Tom, Rose, Theodore, and Eleanor, used their powers and held him down, don't forget the only reason he could stand up to them was because of the gem of Sages.

Brittany and Simon ran over to Alvin and Jeanette and pulled them both up "How did you guys…" Brittany stopped Alvin and picked up the rose Theodore gave him early that morning.

"Theodore is the sage of Earth and he has the power to warp though plants as long as they are the same kind" Brittany explained as Alvin smiled, both looked over and saw Simon and Jeanette kissing.

"Get a room" both Alvin and Brittany replied to the sight as Simon and Jeanette pulled apart both blushing "Come on we still not finished" Alvin said picking up his sword and walking over to the Dark One.

"So what do we do with this powerless ruler now?" Ellie asked as Alvin thought.

"I think we'll leave that for them to decide" Alvin said pointing at the army of Light who were now finishing of the last of the Army of darkness.

"So it's finally over" Simon said and the Dark One laughed.

"Who said it was over?" he asked looking at them.

"Face it Dark head. Your army has fallen with in a few more minuets they will be gone, you own little girl has left you" Alvin said and the Dark One saw Heart riding off carrying something in a black blanket and the Dark One smiled.

'_Good girl Heart gets him out of here_' he thought as he looked back at Alvin.

"And finally here you are fallen to us powerless" Alvin finished as the Dark One laughed more.

"Who ever said I was powerless?" he asked as in one blast he blew the sages back and court the gem of Sages and did something that they thought he would never do…he swallowed it.

"EWW that is so gross" Brittany said as they looked at him.

The Dark One started laughing as different colors of light started shining from his body "Yes the powers of the eight sages: Fire, Water, Wind, Earth, Light, Dark, Time, Space" he stated as he floated into the air "Combined as one and power me with the god of Darkness" he shouted as his body started changing again but this time he whole body transform his body started to change into a shape of a creature with devil wings on its back and two arms but his right arm had razor sharp claws, a tiger's mouth with razor sharp fangs, his eyes change to two pure red eagle eyes, his feet turn into dragon like feet and his tail turns into a crocodile tail "PREPARE YOURSELVES SAGES FOR THE FINAL BATTLE…" he roared taking flight into the air "HAS JUST BEGUN!!!"

--

Hey well this is the end of this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. The final battle between the Dark One and the Chipmunks, Chipettes, Tom and Rose has just begun.

Please read and review.


	9. The Final Fight!

I do not own Dave, Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette or Eleanor they belong to Bagdasarian productions but I do own this story, the plot for this story and all the other characters.

Well here is the second to last chapter, hope you enjoy it.

Oh and to warn you now it is a really, really long chapter.

--

**The Final Battle**

All ten tribes watched as the creature of darkness flew into the air and faced the platform "You eight will be the first to feel my wrath" he roared firing black flames at the platform, as the smoke disappeared the sages were not to be seen "WHAT WHERE ARE THEY?" he roared not seeing the eight big eagles fly past.

"I knew you would come back Steel" Theodore said as Steel and the seven birds (Seventh one being Tom since he is an eagle) landed by the army of Light.

"And I'm sorry we left you sage of Earth" he said bowing then standing straight.

"It's ok but now I need you, all of you to get out of here" Theodore said looking at the army, for who didn't move "That's an order" he said crossing his arms and with saying that the army headed off back to the village leaving the sages to face against The Dark One in his full monster form.

"So then have you guys got any ideas for how we are supposed to beat this guy. Now he's like that!" Brittany asked as the beast flew high into the air.

"There you lot are" The Beast said flying at them and they moved out of the way missing his shape claws.

Once back on their feet Alvin, Jeanette, Theodore and Rose were on one side and Brittany, Simon, Eleanor, and Tom were on the other side "Ok that's it" Alvin yelled pulling out his blade.

"Alvin what are you doing?" Brittany yelled as the red cap chipmunk jumped as The Dark Beast came down at them again.

"Take this!" Alvin yelled swinging his sword at one his claw, and with the strength of the sage's blade he sliced right though his claw destroying the sharp knives like claws on one of it paws.

The beast flew into the air as he cried out in pain "You ingrate" he said flapping his wings hard, making a strong gust blowing Alvin right back "My turn" he said as the beast flew at them, Alvin, Simon, Rose and Tom moved out of the way but "Got you" he laughed flying into the air with Theodore and the chipettes trapped with in his bird like feet.

"Let them go" Simon shouted and The Dark Beast laughed.

"I don't thinks so" he laughed as he started the crush the four with in his bird like feet, they had to think fast to free them and something did catch Alvin's eye as he picked it up. It was the dagger that was able to hurt the Dark One last time.

But hearing the girls and his little brother cry in pain anger raised back into the chipmunk "We said LET THEM GO!!!" Alvin shouted throwing the dagger at The Dark Beast, and like before it seemed like the only weapon that can hurt him, for when it hit his wing the beast cried out in tremendous pain and let go of the Chipettes and Theodore.

"THAT'S IT!!!" The beast roared "SHADOW COMET NIGHTMARES" the beast shouted and from his wings twenty small comets appeared and headed for Alvin. The red cap chipmunk dogged most of them "VINES OF EARTH STOP HIM!" he shouted again and think vines court on to Alvin's foot and there was still one comet heading for him.

"Come on" Alvin said trying to pull his foot free "Fist Flames" Alvin said lighting his hand on fire and burning the vine. But even that was too late for the comet was upon him.

"Alvin move!" Simon yelled pushing Alvin out of the way and taking full blast of the comet.

"Simon" Alvin said as he looked over at his younger brother who was lying on the ground "Simon!" Alvin said again running over to him. To only find him hurt badly "Come on Si wake up" Alvin said as tears left his eyes as the others ran over to him.

They tried to wake the chipmunk up but he wasn't moving but breathing slowly, Alvin stood up and looked at The Dark Beast who was laughing at what just happened "One down seven to go" he said and looked at the group and saw Alvin looking at him "What are you looking at RAT?" the beast ask firing a black flames out him.

Alvin didn't move as the flames cover him, but once the smoke cleared, the beast eyes opened wide for standing that was Alvin now covered in a ruby aura "You have now crossed the line Dark Head" he said as he started to raise into the air.

"Alvin?" Brittany asked as the aura around Alvin started to glow lighter and covering his whole body in flames as his body starts to change shape and size, thought the flames they could only see Alvin's normal outline disappear and was replaced with a bird outline that grew to the same size of the Dark Beast.

Once the flames disappeared everyone stood there wide eye for Alvin was no longer standing there, but in his place was a giant phoenix floating off the ground, his feathers on his wings and body were shining red, it tail and fringe on his head was golden yellow feathers and its eyes were pure blue.

"Now it's your turn" the phoenix yelled "Lava Supreme" he said firing from his wings, little fire meteorites, which hit and injured the Dark Beasts wings as he crashed to the ground.

Steam was coming off the beast as his eyes were shut tight, Simon eyes slowly started to open as he looked around he saw Brittany, Theodore, Eleanor, Tom, Rose, and Jeanette…wait "Where's Alvin?" Simon asked as he sat up and saw the phoenix before them and Simon shook his head "Alvin?" Simon asked and the beast looked at them and smiled.

"Right here Simon" the Phoenix replied as a warm red glow happened and Alvin was standing before them again "You ok Si?" Alvin asked as Theodore helped Simon to his feet.

"I'm just fine" Simon said as he cleaned his glasses, while they were talking they didn't see the Chipettes had wondered away from them and over to the Dark Beast which looked like an empty body.

"What a waist" Brittany said to herself when she saw the dagger "There it is" she smiled as they walked over to it and Eleanor pulling it out of the beasts wing.

"Who would think that such a little thing could hurt something so big?" She asked holding out for Brittany and Jeanette to see, both girls shook their heads. But being to busy looking at the dagger they were they didn't see the eyes of the Dark Beast open and was looking at them.

"Came on we better" but Jeanette froze in her sentence felling something wrong.

"What's wrong Jeanette?" Brittany asked but before she replied as shadow was standing over them.

"Come just say it" Alvin almost yelled as Simon sighed.

"Fine you did a…" but he was cut off by the chipettes scream, the five turned around to see the Dark Beast floating in the air, and their wrapped in it's tail were the three chipettes.

"Now don't try anything funny or say good bye to these three" he said tightening his tail a bit hurting the girls "Now put down your swords" he ordered as Alvin, Simon, and Theodore responded and stabbed their swords into the ground, followed by Tom and Rose.

Eleanor was looking around for a way out, but instead she saw something more useful "THEODORE" Eleanor shouted as she blasted a gust of wind at The Dark Beast.

Theodore saw what Eleanor did and smiled pulling out the rose "Is that the beast you got" he laughed as he looked back at the other four…"Wait where is that fat one?" he questioned.

"UP HERE" A roar replied and before the Dark Beast could move his was pined to the ground by a lion his size, his fur was emerald green, its neck fur was a darker shade of green, and it's eyes were pure green "Who are you calling fat now?" he asked as he used his sharp teeth and bit the Dark Beast tail.

The Beast cried out in pain as the Chipettes escaped and ran back over to the others "Take this" he shouted throwing his fist at the lion but it was court "What?" he turned around to see it was a sea serpent his size, it scales and it whole body was sapphire blue and it's eyes were pure blue.

"What's that matter a little tied up?" He asked as he wrapped around the Dark Beast and started to tighten his body and crushing the Dark Beast.

"NOW" The phoenix yelled as the lion pulled the sea serpent off of the Dark Beast and the Phoenix covered him in flames, The Beast now with pure blackness in his eyes as small drops of black liquid left his arm.

"THAT IS IT!!!" He shouted as the comet was now in full line with the moon "YOU SHELL NOW FEEL MY FULL POWER" he roared as his body began to shine black.

"Stop him" the phoenix shouted as him, the sea serpent and the lion grabbed the Dark Beast, but the black aura surrounding his body stopped all three of them and blew all them right back. The moment the three beasts hit the ground; flames covered the phoenix, water covered the sea serpent, and rocks covered the lion and once they cleared Alvin, Simon, and Theodore were left in their place.

The chipettes, Tom, and Rose quickly ran over to them "Theodore are you ok?" Eleanor asked holding Theo's head in her lap.

"Come on Simon, speak to me" Jeanette asked trying to wake Simon up.

"Come on Alvin please wake up, your stronger then this" Brittany said but neither of the three brothers moved or replied, tears wield up in the girls eyes, but the laughter broke them from there thoughts, they looked up to see the Dark Beast now changing into his final form.

The beast grew twice as big, wings became like dragon devil wings, it claws even sharper, his head changed shape into a dragon's head as he laughed "All shell now bow down before me" he laughed darker as a gem eye appeared on the center of his chest right over his heart "And with the Gem of sage's plus the dagger of Sage's back now merged in the heart this shell be Planet Gem's final day of light" he roared as the dark aura began to create clouds of darkness over the skies covering it in complete darkness.

"We have to get out of now" Brittany said as she held Alvin tight.

"Ok hold on" Rose said opening a small back hole and all eight disappeared into it.

The Dark Beast laughed as they fled "You can hide for now but I will find you" he stated as his wing speared out as he took flight into the now and forever night skies.

--

_Alvin opened his eyes to see he was standing on a rainbow platform, he looked around and saw six beasts around him: for on the red platform was a phoenix covered in flames, on the blue platform was a beautiful mermaid made from water, on the yellow platform was a eagle of wind, on the green platform was a fox made of rock, one the white platform was a dragon made of pure light, and on the black platform was a dragon made of pure darkness._

"_Where am I?" the chipmunk asked looking at the six beasts._

"_That does not matter right now young one" the phoenix replied as he stood up._

"_Yes for the darkness has already destroyed part of Planet Gem" the mermaid continued._

"_But how am I supposed to stop him?" Alvin asked them "Because in beast form I fail even with the powers of mine and my brother's combined" Alvin explained sitting down._

_Five of the beasts were thinking of a way to reply but it was the dragon of light that did "To destroy the darkness you must combined the powers of the six blades to summon it" she said and Alvin looked at her._

"_Summon what?" Alvin asked but the dragon of darkness stood up._

"_Don't be stupid!" she shouted at the dragon of light "They are not ready to master that kind of power" she roared._

"_Well we don't have much choice do we?" she roared back_

"_WILL SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IT IS?" Alvin screamed getting annoyed with this stupid fight._

_Both dragons sighed and looked at him "Combined the six sages swords together and summon the 'sage's sword of light', but you must focus hard" she said and Alvin nodded._

"_I won't let you down" was the last thing he said as everything went white._

'_Please Alvin wake up, please' _the sweet voice asked as drops of cold water was running across the chipmunk's face which awoke him from his sleep, he looking around for all was blurry to him, but as soon as his eyes adjusted to the room he saw it was Brittany who voice he had just heard.

"Br…Bri…Brittany" Alvin asked weakly as he slowly sat up by grabbed his waist in pain; Brittany quickly helped Alvin and slowly lay him back down on the bed.

"No quick movements Alvin that was a strong hit you took out there" she said and even though she didn't show it, Alvin could hear the worry and sacredness in her voice as she tighten the bandages on his waist.

"Where are Si and Theo?" he asked sitting up again but very slowly, even though in pain he wanted to know if his brothers were alright.

Brittany sighed as she looked at him "There fine Alvin. They woke up an hour ago and are down stairs" she replied as Alvin put his top back on started to climb out of bed "Where do you think you're going" Brittany asked stopping him, but Alvin moved her hands to the side.

"Easy I need to see them" Alvin said standing up but found it hard to stay on his feet as Brittany sighed and helped him.

"Here let me help" she said as she helped Alvin down the stairs into the room were his brothers and Brittany's sisters were sat around a table, they were all looking at a map and talking over some stuff.

"Even if we did surprise him" Jeanette said looking at the map thinking about the plan Simon just explained "How will we attack him? For he took the dagger and are combined beast forms wont work" she continued as they thought.

"But I might know something that will" Alvin replied and at the sound of Alvin's voice they turned around and ran over to him.

"Alvin you're ok" Theodore said and Alvin nodded.

"I'm fine" Alvin said sitting down "Where are our sage's swords?" Alvin asked and Jeanette pulled them out.

"Ok then why do you need them for?" Simon asked as Jeanette handed all of them their swords.

Alvin looked at them and told them about the dream and what they told him to do "Well it's crazy but it might just" Eleanor said as they agreed.

"Ok then you guys swords in and focus all of your power" Alvin said and they nodded, they stood in a circle and held the swords in a circle until all the points of the blades were touching.

They closed their eyes and soon enough each sword began to glow until there was a rainbow of colors in the room, in the center of the swords a small hole opened and a handle could be seen rising from it "Just a little bit more you guys" Alvin said as they all were using their might to keep their powers going.

The moment the handle was fully out Alvin grabbed it, but the moment Alvin's hand touched the handle a great power blew all six back, they all laid there trying to get their breath back "Is everyone ok?" Theo asked standing up followed by Eleanor.

"Yeah I'm fine" she replied as she helped Jeanette and Brittany up, while Theodore helped Simon up.

Alvin stood up on his own but for what was in his hand surprised them all, for in his hand was a blade made of pure light, the handle was the normal size like the sage's blades but it had six symbols on it one for each of their powers, but the blade itself was twice the as long.

They all looked at it in amazement "The Sage's Sword of Light" Alvin said as he gripped the handle, he eyes went pure white but with in a second they retuned to normal and he looked at his brother and the chipettes "Get Tom and Rose" he said smiling "I know how to beat the Dark One" he replied looking at the sword before him.

--

Back out on the field in front of the palace the Dark Beast sat as he was destroying the last of the wolf army "This is too easy" he laughed as the last wolf fell.

"Well then why don't you give me a fight" the Beast turned around and saw Alvin standing their wearing silver/gold armor with a shield made of pure gold.

"You…what do you have that can now hurt me?" he laughed as Alvin smiled.

"This!" Alvin shouted pulling out the Sage's Sword of Light, The Dark Beast stopped laughing and looked at him.

"So the sword is real" he smiled "Well then this just might be a fight" he laughed as he took flight "Well the show me what you got chipmunk" he said as he dived at Alvin then when back up and hid in the darkness of the sky, he kept doing the same attack and all Alvin could do was dodge.

--

Soon enough Simon and Jeanette were riding mystery to the shadow mountain where the Shadow temple lay "Are you sure Alvin's plan will work?" Jeanette asked as she hugged Simon for dear life as he raced to the temple.

"Well it's the only plan we have right now so it's better then nothing" Simon replied as the came up to the bridge, were an old face was waiting.

"Wait didn't we knock him off the bridge last time?" Jeanette asked and Simon nodded on the other side of the bridge was the man in black armor sitting on a horse holding his mace.

"It doesn't matter we have to get to the temple" Simon replied again as he pulled out his sword "Are you with me?" he asked and Jeanette nodded.

"Always" she replied as Simon took off down the bridge while the man charged right at them from the over side, for this had now turned into a jousting match.

--

In the desert, both Theodore and Eleanor were running though it heading for the Wind temple, usually this was a hot desert, but without the sun the temperate began to drop making it colder then warmer "Come on it's just over there" Eleanor said pointing out the temple though the dark night.

Both chipmunks ran and came to the temple steps, but nothing was guarding this temple as they ran into the temple "Here you go Eleanor" Theodore said passing her his sword.

"Here goes nothing" she said as she stabbed her sword back into the pedestal, at first nothing happened and both chipmunks sighed "Maybe Alvin was wrong" she said but at a yellow glow behind them, both Theodore and Eleanor ran outside to see a yellow light shot up into the night sky moving the darkness only around the desert.

"We did it" Theo said happily and Eleanor hugged him.

"Come on we have to retune your sword now" Eleanor replied as they both ran hand in hand though the desert an back to the forest, back to the Earth Temple.

--

Meanwhile back on the battle field the Dark Beast dived at Alvin "You mine chipmunk" he laughed when something happened, Alvin moved out of the way as he crashed landed into the ground "What is happening to me?" he asked as a yellow light shot up from the desert.

Alvin started laughing "So it's true" he laughed and the beast looked at him "Since Eleanor has retuned the Sword of Wind back to slumber; the Gem of Sage's loses all of its wind powers" Alvin explained as the Beast cried in pain for Alvin was right, for the sword no longer awake he lost the powers of wind, including his wings.

The Dark Beast stood up and shook his head "I might not be able to fly now but I'm still twice the size of you" he yelled charging at Alvin, but now Alvin focus his energy to the sword as it glowed bright.

"Special delivery" Alvin said as he stabbed the sword into the ground which send a strong pulse, right towards the Dark Beast knocking his back.

--

Back with Simon and Jeanette, with one last blow Simon wracked the side of the men which sent him and the horse down into the darkness canyon below "You ok?" Jeanette asked as she bandaged Simon's side.

Simon nodded "I'm fine" he replied as he helped her back onto the horse "The Shadow Temple is just head" he said as they raced up the hill on Mystery, and soon enough right there before them was the Shadow Temple "Go" Simon said as he passed Jeanette her sword and she ran over to the temple.

"Here goes" she said placing her sword back into the pedestal right as Tom and Rose did, and a strong purple light rose from the sword and shot into the sky clearing the shadow's and showing the night sky again "Come on lets go Simon we still have yours to put back" Jeanette said as she climbed back on and the raced down the hill.

--

Back on the battle fielded, the Dark Beast was now getting tiered of the chipmunk before him "That's it I should have sent you in to space when I could" he roared opening a portal above his head "And back in time" he smiled by something went wrong as purple energy left his body along with space and time markings.

Alvin looked behind him and saw the purple light rising from the Shadow Temple "Great going guys" he whispered as he looked back at the Dark Beast.

"NO!" he roared as he looked at Alvin "I might have lost the powers of Wind, Shadow, Time and Space" he growled "But I still have the powers of Fire, Water, Earth, and Light" he shouted as his skin started to become cover by mud, water, and fire, he used a small light to blind Alvin, then raised his fist and smashed it into the ground latterly blowing Alvin back into the forest…

--

Brittany started to climb up the stairs to the Light Temple, the fairies village below her had already been destroyed by the Dark Beast, but seeing the Yellow and Purple lights shining in the sky she smiled that her sisters had done their parts now she had to do hers.

Once she reached the top of the stairs, right before her was the Light Temple and the doors were still burst open, but something was wrong, both stone soldiers on each side of the door were smashed to pieces "_He must have already been here_" she thought as she ran into the temple.

Everything was still the same like before, except this time mostly all of the stone beasts were destroyed "I don't have time for this now" she said as she ran to the pedestal "Here goes" she said as she placed the sword into the pedestal and a white light shined from it removing the dark clouds over the valley.

Brittany walked outside the see she was still in trouble, "You saved us" a little fairy said flying to her.

"It's no problem" Brittany said looking how far the volcano was from her.

"Is there anyway we can help you?" she asked and Brittany looked at her.

"If you can get me to the volcano fast, then it would" Brittany said as the little fairy laughed.

"No problem hold on" she said and with in a second both her and Brittany were gone.

--

Theodore and Eleanor now out of breath had just reached the Earth temple, Theodore looked into the sky and smiled "Jeanette has made it" Theodore said pointing at the purple light and Eleanor smiled.

"Come on were not over yet" Eleanor replied pulling him over to the temple, both walked inside and right there before them was the pedestal "Go head" she said and Theodore walked for.

"Here you go Alvin" Theodore raising the sword up…

"Put the sword in the pedestal and Eleanor dies" Theodore turned around to see Eleanor with a knife at her throat, but the person holding the knife was…

"Shadow Theodore?" Theo said stunned looking at his shadow self "But I destroyed you back on that battle field" Theo said and he laughed.

"So you thought" he replied as Theodore pulled his sword away from the pedestal and moved away from it "Good boy, now then lets finish that little fight of ours" he said throwing Eleanor outside the temple then pulling out his chain ball.

Both chipmunks fought, and like before both were evenly matched "Ow my head" Eleanor said holding her head, she looked around and saw Theodore fighting Shadow. Theo "Oh no Theo" she said looking around for she didn't have her sword now.

"Take this" Shadow. Theo shouted flinging the chain ball at him, smashing Theo in the arm, Theodore cried in pain as he grabbed his arm "Yes cry" Shadow. Theo said moving forward as Theodore moved back.

"Leave my boyfriend alone" Eleanor shouted throwing a stone nailing Shadow. Theo right in the head "Now Theodore!" Eleanor shouted and Theodore grabbed the Sword of Earth with his still working hand and placed it in the pedestal.

The pure green light coming from the sword, removed the dark clouds from the forest but with such pure light it also and finally destroyed Shadow Theodore, both Chipmunks walked out side as Eleanor bandaged Theo's arm "Come on we have to get back" Theo said as Eleanor helped him up and they headed back to where Alvin was.

--

"There she is" Simon said as the come to the foot of the snow mountain "Come on" he said as they began to climb up the mountain to the Water Temple.

"How much lo…longer Si?" Jeanette asked, Simon looked at her and saw she was starting to freeze in this weather, since she didn't have her powers anymore, or the powers of water and ice she couldn't handle the blizzard.

Simon walked down to her "Jeanette head back down" he said and she looked at him "I'll meet you down at the bottom, I don't want you to freeze up here" he finished and Jeanette shook her head.

"But Si…" but he put his finger to her lips.

"I'm sorry Jeanette" was the last thing he said as she nodded and headed back down the mountain as Simon climbed on up. And soon enough he was standing right in front of the Water Temple "Made it" he smiled as he walked over to the temple.

But a whistling sound heading over head, stopped Simon as a giant snowball hit the ground and was now blocking the temple door, Si turned around and came face to face with a snow monster "You can go no further" he growled, and before Simon could do anything the snow monster wracked him right though the snowball and into the temple.

The monster laughed as he walked into the temple, Simon was struggling to his feet for he was still injured from earlier "It was stupid for you to come up here alone" it laughed.

"But he didn't" the beast turned around just to be smashed in the face by a shovel, once the beast hit the ground, Simon saw Jeanette standing there "Simon are you ok" she asked helping him up.

"I'm fine" he replied picking up his sword and stabbed it back into it's pedestal, as a blue light came from the sword and shot into the sky, removing the dark clouds but also stopping the blizzard outside, the snow monster ran away scared of the bright light.

"Come on we have to get to Alvin" Simon said as him and Jeanette started to climb down the mountain.

--

The Dark Beast, now made of water, earth, light and fire roared as he jumped at Alvin, who just dodged "You can't run forever" he yelled as he ripped his tail around hitting Alvin.

"I don't need to run" he smiled "All I have to do is buy some time" Alvin said as he smiled.

"What?" the beast yelled as Alvin dodged his attack, the beast felt a pain in his back as he looked into the sky for there were now five colors, for a white, then a green, and finally a blue light had just join them, and with that light, The beast cried in pain as he lost his light, earth, and water powers.

"Well then it looks like you are almost out of time" Alvin laughed as the Dark Beast stood, for with only the sage power of fire left, his body turned into a lava Beast, and he stared at him.

"Yeah you time is up" he roared smashing Alvin right into the chest, Alvin went flying back, the sage's sword of light landed a couple of feet away from him, and the chipmunk grabbed his arm in pain "Prepare to die Alvin" he laughed walking over to him.

"Hurry Brittany" Alvin whispered for all his last hopes were on her.

--

Brittany ran down the passage of the volcano until she came to where she needed to be, the Fire Temple "Finally we can end this" she said as she started to run across the bridge.

"What do we have here" a voice asked and Brittany stopped halfway across the stone bridge and looked around.

"Who's there?" she asked when she heard laughing; she turned around to the bridge and saw Shadow Alvin standing there, holding a giant hammer.

"I see we have a powerless chipette" he said rising his hammer "That is about to fall into lava" he laughed swing his hammer at the bridge.

"NO!" Brittany shouted picking up the shield off her back and throwing it like a frizzbe, it wracked Shadow Alvin right in the head coursing him to drop his giant hammer, which fell into the lava below.

"That's it you little brat" he said running at her, Brittany quickly thought of an idea as she ran and flipped right over the top of him "Hey" he said skidding to a stop.

Brittany laughed as she ran for the Fire temple "Thank god I took up cheerleading" she laughed as she ran up the steps and into the temple, for their in front of her was the pedestal "It's finally over" Brittany smiled as she placed The Sword of Fire into its pedestal right as Shadow Alvin grabbed her, the final light rose, a ruby red beam shot from the volcano and joined with the other five lights in the sky, but like his other shadow brother the pure light coming from the sword destroyed Shadow Alvin to pieces.

--

"You end is NOW!" The Dark fire Beast yelled raising its claw at Alvin, the chipmunk grabbed his arm as he started to move back trying to reach for the sage's sword of light "Good bye Alvin" he roared but froze in his spot as the sight of the chipmunk.

Alvin was looking at the sky and smiling "Well you were right this does end now" he said pointing up, the Dark Fire Beast looked at the sky and his eyes looked in horror as the final light joined in the sky, and with all six bright lights joined together, they cleared to darkness from the skies revealing the moon and stars again.

"NO!!" He yelled as flames left his body for with the final sword back in slumber the gem of sage's would now lose all powers, but seeing his chance Alvin pulled the sage's sword of light from the ground and threw it right at the third eye on his chest, but with out the powers to protect it, the sword hit and busted the crystal eye into piece's and among them the dagger of the Sage's flew in to the air and landed before Alvin as the Beast started to glow bright as the beast armor skin blew from his body and into different parts of Planet Gem.

Alvin smiled "What a weak old man" Alvin laughed walking over to the Dark One now back in his normal chipmunk form "You have really messed up" Alvin smiled as picking up the dagger of the Sage's.

The Dark One stood up gritting his teeth, he slowly stood up holding his broken arm, and even now right there on the center of his chest with the Gem of Sage's "No, no I haven't" he yelled raising his hand up, but with all his might he was only able to make a little black ball which quickly died.

"Look around you Dark Head, your army is gone as well as your powers" Alvin said as he looked up into the sky, the six colour still shining "Just give up now and you might still be around to see the light of day" Alvin said looking up as the comet was now full disconnected from the moons course and the moon was starting to set, the Dark One smiled looked at him.

"Oh I give up" he said pulling out his hidden dagger "Once you're dead" he yelled jumping at Alvin.

Alvin shook his head, he court the Dark One attack and made his own, and with this attack the Dark One's eyes opened wide trying to grab breath "Wrong choice" Alvin replied as the Dark One moved back, for the Dagger of Sage's was stabbed right though the Gem of Sage's, which was still stuck to his chest/heart.

"NO!" he cried trying to remove the dagger from the gem "NO, NO, NO!!!" He cried as he looked up at the lights of the six sage spirits began to glow bright and fried down at him covering him in a rainbow of lights.

"To bad you forgot, once the Dagger of Sage's is merged with the Gem of Sage's the holder if a evil heart will be locked away into the white void" Alvin explained as the lights disappeared and there was The Dark One with chains of light holding him down, as a white void opened underneath him and pulled him down.

"You will regret this Alvin because no matter what happens this seal will weaken and when I escape I will destroy you all!" He cursed as his waist was sucked in "Starting with Brittany" he laughed, Alvin fist clenched in anger as he picked up the 'sage's sword of pure light' and with one last blow, Alvin stabbed it right thought the Dark One's chest.

The Dark One's eyes turned pure black after that attack was done but he still laughed as he fully disappeared into the white void with the sage's sword of light pierced right through his chest and when the void closed all that was left was the dagger and gem of sage's.

Alvin sighed at what he did as he walked over and picked both items up as he looked over at the morning sun starting to rise of the horizon and but after that has happened a smiled was awaken a pone the chipmunks face "Well Alvin for once you have actually done something right" Simon said walking besides his brother with Jeanette at his side hugged tight.

"And because of it evil has been locked away" Tom finished as he sat on the edge of the cliff with Rose beside him, before the chipmunk in red could reply…

"ALVIN!" the red cap chipmunk turned around to see Brittany running over to him, Alvin's smile became more warm like as he gave the dagger and gem to Simon and ran over to Brittany, but what surprised both Simon and Jeanette even Brittany was Alvin picking her up and kissed her right on the lips, once they separated both looked each other, their eyes locked on each other.

"A brand new start?" Brittany asked raising her eyebrow but smiling as well.

Alvin smiled and nodded "You bet" he replied as he held her close and kissed her again.

But the small giggling sound separated the two as Theodore and Eleanor walked over to them "Ok did we miss something?" Theodore asked rubbing his cast as he and Eleanor walked past Alvin and Brittany and over to Simon, Jeanette, Tom and Rose.

"I believe we all have" Jeanette replied for Simon and they all laughed as Alvin and Brittany walked back over to them and they all watched the sun rise for a start of a new beginning.

**Two weeks later**

Over these last couple of days it had been nothing but clear skies as the darkness was now gone but this day was the brightest day of all as people gathered into the hall of the palace, which has now been prefixed like nothing had ever happened to it.

The great hall doors opened and in two lines the eight sages walked down the great hall, Thomas and Rosalie were in front, Simon and Jeanette were behind them, Theodore and Eleanor were second to last, and at the back of the line were Alvin and Brittany.

Alvin looked around at the people and came to a stop at the sight of someone "Ruby, Clark" Alvin said walking over to them (Read chapter 7: Race against Time).

"Sage of Fire" they said with a little bow, Alvin saw she was holding a white blanket in her hands "Sage I would like you to meet my new born son" Ruby said moving the blanket a little bit to show a baby male chipmunk.

"What is his name?" Alvin asked and she smiled at him.

"I was hoping I could name it after the boy who had rescued me" she replied and Alvin pointed at himself.

"You want to name him after me?" he asked and she nodded "Ok then my name is Alvin" he replied and she smiled.

"Alvin! I think that's a lovely name for him," she said and Alvin stork the baby's head leaving a little fire mark.

"Well I better join up with the others" he said "So I hope to see you again little Alvie" Alvin continued walking back to the line "Oh and you might want to get fire proof stuff he looks like a fire user" Alvin said smiling as he stood besides Brittany again.

"Well you have done well Alvin you defeated the bad guy, and saved the day" Brittany whispered into his ear.

"You're forgetting something," Alvin whispered smiling and Britt looked at him confused.

"What am I forgetting?" she asked and Alvin kissed her cheek.

"And I've won the girl of my dreams besides me" he replied whispering into her ear and she blushed.

"Well at least I've got the guy of my dreams besides me," she whispered and Alvin just smiled as the two lines separated and the eight were standing in front of a chair each.

"People of Planet Gem I give you are Hero's, savers and are Sages" Queen Rebecca said and everyone started clapping, as she looked at them "You have done so much for us oh great ones and now I asked is there anything we can do for you?" she asked and Theodore jumped off his chair and walked over to her.

"I don't mean to be rude but I want to go home" he said looking at the ground.

"But you are home" Rebecca replied looking around but Theodore shook his head.

"No home, home to Earth, to Dave" Theo said and the queen understood.

"I understand sage of earth I brought you here to help stop the darkness being made by the Dark One, but he is now sealed away so I will grant you your wish" she said and Theodore smiled but stopped and looked at the others.

"Well you guys let go home," he said and Eleanor walked by his side.

"Yes let's go home to Dave and Miss. Miller" Eleanor said as Simon and Jeanette joined them.

"Tom, Rose do you want to come with us" Simon said and the two birds looked at them and shook their heads.

"Sorry you guys but this is home for us" they replied and the two nodded as the walked over to Theodore and Eleanor, Brittany was the final one to stand up and walked over to them.

She turned around and saw Alvin didn't move "Come on Alvin it's time for us to go home" she said smiling but Alvin didn't move.

"I'm sorry guys but…I'm staying here" he replied

Brittany's eyes widened at what he just said "But Alvin this isn't are home" she said and Alvin nodded his head.

"It isn't that" he said and the others looked at him.

"Then what is it?" Brittany asked holding her tears back.

"It's what the Dark One said to me during that final fight 'no matter what happens this seal will weaken and when I escape I will destroy you all'" Alvin replied "Don't you see what if we leave and the seal breaks?" he asked and they didn't reply.

"But Alvin…" But Brittany stopped Theodore.

"If this is what he wants then let him be" Brittany said walking away, hurt and broken and others sighed and said good bye to Alvin and followed her to the center of the room where Queen Rebecca was.

Everyone moved to the steps to the thrown as Rebecca clapped her hands and opened a portal made of pure white, Theodore and Eleanor was first to walk forward "Just walk into the portal and you will wake up back in your own home" Rebecca said and Theodore and Eleanor who was hugging him tight looked at Alvin one last time, tears left the young chipmunks eyes as he and walked into the portal and disappeared.

Next forward was Simon and Jeanette "See ya Alvin, I look after Theodore well for ya" Simon said as a small tear left his eye, he took Jeanette's hand and they walked into the portal, all that left was Brittany.

She looked over at Alvin as a tear left her eye, and she slowly walked towards the portal, Alvin was watching as a tear left his eye "Alvin if I know anything, I know that you should go with them" Rebecca whispered into his ear.

"But what if he…"

Tom put his hand on Alvin's shoulder "What's more important? Spending the life with your family, friends and the girl you love, or fifty years waiting for a seal that may never be broken again?" he asked as Queen Rebecca pulled out something and handed it to Alvin.

"Besides me and Tom will be here to watch it" Rose said as Alvin looked at the gift and smiled.

"Thank you" he replied and looked over at Brittany.

Brittany had just stood in to the portal…"Wait for me" Brittany turned around and saw Alvin running over to the portal, which was starting to close.

Tears of happiness start to come from her eyes but quickly stopped when the portal was so close to closing "Hurry Alvin" Brittany said being pulled in, Alvin with only one thing left to do jump for the portal, Brittany held her hand out as white light blew from the portal, Alvin grabbed her hand as everything went white "Don't let go Alvin, never let go"

"I never will Brittany and no matter what I will always love you…"

--

Well that is the end of this chapter I hope you enjoyed it, The Dark One has now been sealed away, and Queen Rebecca has retaken her thrown, but did Alvin make it in time? Is he going home or staying on Planet Gem? Find out next time for the last chapter of 'The Power of Six'.


	10. Holiday!

I do not own Dave, Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette or Eleanor they belong to Bagdasarian productions but I do own this story and the plot for this story.

Well here it is my last chapter for 'The Power of Six' hope you enjoy.

--

**Holiday**

Brittany opened her eyes and looked around; she smiled seeing she was in Basement/Simon's Lab "OMG!!! Wake up you guys were home" Brittany cried waking up the others, they looked around.

"It worked were back," Jeanette cheered hugging Simon, as Eleanor hugged Theodore.

Brittany looked around and a tear left her eye "He didn't make it in time" she said as she started to cry, her sister and Simon and Theodore looked at her and looked around to see Alvin wasn't with them.

"Britt I'm sorry" Eleanor said as they hugged her.

"There you guys are!" They all looked up top of the stairs and Brittany's eyes opened with joy at the sight of a male chipmunk wearing a red sweater with a yellow 'A' on the front and a red baseball cap "What are you guys doing sleeping in…" he was cut off by Brittany grabbing him into a hug.

"I knew you wouldn't stay on that planet" Brittany said over joy but Alvin pulled her off.

"Ok did you fall down the stairs and hit you head or something? Because I've been studying all night in my room" Alvin said and the other shook their heads.

"No don't you remember? Were been stuck on that other world for the last mouth," Simon said and Alvin started laughing.

"Oh and Dave said I'm the one with the wild imagination, get changed you guys were leaving in 15 minuets" Alvin said as he walked off still laughing at what they had said.

Tears came back into Brittany's "I don't believe it after everything we've been though on Planet Gem and he has forgot everything" she said as she ran into the guestroom crying followed by her sisters trying to cheer her up, while Theodore and Simon head up to their bedroom to change since they were back in their Pj's.

Once they were changed they head into the kitchen where Alvin was talking to Dave "Morning boys, morning girls" Dave greeted as they sat at the table.

"Morning Dave" they replied as they grabbed some food.

"You going to have to eat fast since we have to get going in a minuet" Dave said standing up and leaving the six chipmunks at the table.

"So you guys what happened on this planet gem?" Alvin asked while they looked down but Theodore.

"Wait a second how did you know what the planet was called if you weren't there?" Theo asked and the others looked at him "Because I remember Simon and Brittany never said Gem" he continued and they smiled at Alvin.

"…Well…yeah…um…I mean…um…dam" Alvin said smacking himself in the head.

"So you remember everything?" Brittany asked walking over to him.

"Yes I do, when you grabbed my hand you was able to pull me though with you back," Alvin said as Brittany hit him in the arm hard then hugged him.

"The punch was for lying but I'm just glad that everything that happened on Planet Gem between us didn't go to waist" she said kissing his cheek.

"Yeah, and I have something else for you guys" Alvin said pulling out a gem "Queen Rebecca gave me this gem, and just hold it close to you and you will see Planet Gem as it is now" Alvin explained.

"But what's the date?" Jeanette asked looking at the calendar on the wall.

"It the last day of elementary for us" Alvin said and the others looked at him.

"How?" Simon asked.

"Well it seems that Queen Rebecca opened up a time portal and sent us back in time to the night we went though the portal but of course you lot being so tired you fell straight to sleep, and with Dave it's like we just went straight to bed and that it" Alvin explained as Dave came back in.

"Ok you lot lets get going" Dave said as they walked out of the house "Oh and girls after school come back here ok" Dave said, the Chipettes nodded and walked down the pavement with the Chipmunks.

--

Once arriving at the school Simon, Theodore, Eleanor, Brittany and Jeanette headed off to class while Alvin took a number 2 pencil (That Simon gave him), a rubber, pen and paper as he headed into a hall were some kids were to take the Re-tests.

Alvin sat at one of the desks as four teachers walked in handing out three test papers to each person "Ok everyone you have until six period to do these test, you can leave once you finish but please don't rush, take your time" she said handing out the last three "Ok you may now all begin" she said as they opened up their papers and started on the tests.

--

Soon enough it had just reached lunchtime, Simon, Theodore and the chipettes were sat at a table hoping Alvin did all right in the re-sits for the tests, "How do you think he did?" Brittany asked eating her food but before Simon replied Alvin walked into the lunchroom and over to them.

"Hey guys" Alvin said sitting down.

"How did you do?" Eleanor asked as Alvin pulled out three papers.

"English: Pass, Maths: Fail" Alvin said showing them the papers "And finally Science…Pass" Alvin said showing the final paper and the five sighed relief and Brittany hugged him tight.

"Yes your coming with us" She said excitedly as Alvin stood up "Hey where you going?"

"Easy to get something to eat" Alvin said walking over to the line, meanwhile both Theodore and Jeanette stood up and headed out of the lunchroom and over to Jeanette's locker.

Jeanette pulled out two small boxes and handed one of them to Theodore, she then shut her locker and the two headed back to the lunchroom when they were meted by Mike and Sally "Hey there four eyes what you got there?" Sally asked grabbing the box out of Jeanette's hand.

"What are you trying to do keep out on us?" Mike said grabbing the other box out of Theodore's hand.

"You guys don't want you open that," the both said as Sally and Mike laughed and pushed them into the lunchroom and everyone looked at them.

"Oh what are you going to do, cry to your mummy and daddy?" They both said laughing at Jeanette and Theodore, and they didn't see the two smile.

"Ok but we warned you" Jean and Theo said moving back as both Sally and Mike opened the boxes at the same time and a lot a purple powder bust into their faces, everyone burst out laughing.

"Why you little rat," Mike said grabbing Theo "You are so going to get it now" he said raising his fist.

"I don't think so, because that purple powder that covered you and Sally was inching power," Theo said as both Mike and Sally started scatting themselves.

"We'll get you both for this" Sally said as she ran out of the lunchroom while everyone laughed at them and cheered for Theodore and Jeanette, Mike who had stayed grabbed Theodore again and rammed him against the wall.

"Well let see how funny you think this is" Mike said pulling his fist back, when something tapped his shoulder "WHAT!!!" He shouted and turned around and saw Simon "What do you want four eyes?"

"Easy you are going to let my brother go" Simon said and Mike laughed.

"Or what is the nerd going to punch me?" Mike said and Simon didn't move.

"I will if you don't let my brother go" Simon said and Mike dropped Theo and looked at Simon.

"Ok then Mr. Hotstuff lets see what you got" Mike said throwing his fist at him, but Simon just dodge "Oh nerd boy gotten fast" he said closing his eyes laughing.

"My turn" Simon said and Mike opened his eyes just as Simon punched in right between the eyes sending him right back into a trashcan "If you dare try and hurt my brother again then you will have to face me or Alvin" Simon said as Theodore slammed the lid to the trashcan right on Mike's head knocking him out.

Si and Theo sat back down at the table with the girls when Jillian came up to Si "Hey Simon nice punch back there" she said smiling.

"Thanks" Simon replied eating his lunch not looking at her.

"So are you doing anything later?" she asked and Simon nodded his head.

"Yes I am sorry" Simon said looked at Jeanette then Jillian, who had anger in her eyes.

"Oh please Simon, Miss clumsy over there don't deserve yo…"

"And you do?" Simon said standing up "If I remember correctly you dump me because I wasn't your type" he said and Jillian looked around and saw people staring at them.

"Well yes but I giving you another chance…"

"For what? To get dump again?" Simon asked, "Well sorry Jillian my heart belongs to one girl and it is not you, it belongs to Jeanette!" Simon said slamming his fist on the table and Jillian back off.

"You'll regret this" she said looking at Jeanette then walked off as Alvin sat down at the table next to Britt as Simon sat next to Jean.

"You did it Si you finally stood up and got rid off though two brats, Mike and Jillian" Jeanie said resting her head on his shoulder even despite some girls growls.

"I never knew you had it in you Si" Alvin said eating his hamburger, Simon scatted the back of his head and nodded, when he saw Jeanette pulled something out of her pocket.

"What's that Jeanie?" Ellie asked and Jeanette looked at him and sighed.

"Two people who I hoped would came back with us" Jeanie replied showing the five of the picture of them with Tom and Rose, the picture was of the eight of them after to the palace was rebuilt.

"Man we're going to miss them" Eleanor said and the others nodded.

"I know" Simon said pulling something out from around his neck "Well at lease we know it wasn't a dream" Simon said and they looked at him and saw he still had the necklace Tom gave him, the gem was still changing colors, just then the bell rung.

"Come on you guys it's almost the end of the school" Theo sighed as the six got up from there table and walked off to their next class.

--

As the day was near the end, kids were emptying out there lockers hoping to get better ones next year, as soon as the bell rung everyone walk/running out of the school with their stuff wanting to start their summer vacation.

Jeanette sat outside waiting for the others, she was looking at the picture she showed them at lunchtime "I wish they did come back with us" she sighed not seeing shadows walk up to her.

"Hey Jeanette" Jeanette looked up and came face to face with Jillian, Juliet, and other girls who were 'The Chipmunk' fans.

"What do you want Jillian?" Jeanette asked putting the picture away.

"Easy for you to stay away from Simon" Jillian said pointing her finger at Jeanette.

"And tell your sisters to stay away from Alvin and Thebble" Juliet said as well, Jeanette just shook her head.

"Two things, one: Its Theodore not Thebble, and two: why should I?" Jean asked when to girls grabbed Jeanette's arms.

"This is why you four eyed freak" Jillian replied raising her fist "Now say good…" by she was cut off by something very fast grabbing her and pulling her off somewhere.

"Jillian?" Juliet asked looking around when in a second she was gone as well.

"Where are they?" a girl asked when out of nowhere both Jillian and Juliet fell from the sky and landed in the dumpster, the girls to scared to ask questions just ran away.

Jillian and Juliet climbed out of the dumpster and looked around "Who did that?" they both asked when a figure landed by Jeanette, it was a Brown Eagle with sapphire blue eyes, he was wearing green trainers, blue jeans with a black belt, a white shirt with a brown 'T' on the front under a unbutton red top and a pair of goggles on his head.

Both girls ran for it not wanting to face him "Man what chickens" he said as he walked over to Jeanette "Are you ok?" he asked and Jeanette nodded.

"Yes I am" Jeanette replied "Who are you?" she asked realizing his face but asking.

"Oh my name is Thomas Didcoat and you must be Jeanette Miller one of the Chipettes?" he asked and Jeanette nodded.

"That's right" she said picking up her stuff "It's nice to meet you Thomas, will I be seeing around sometime during the summer?" she asked and he shook his head as he picked up a guitar bag and put it on his back.

"Sorry but no, today was my last day here and I'm moving back home to England" he replied when he heard the car behind him "That's my mum" he said looking at Jeanette "It was nice talking to you Jeanette maybe we'll meet again" he replied as he climbed into his mom's car and they left.

"Yes I hope so…Thomas" she said whispering the last part as she felt a hand on her shoulder; she turned around and came face to face with Simon.

"You ok?" he asked and she nodded.

"I'm fine, just saying good bye to an old friend" she replied as Alvin, Brittany, Theodore and Eleanor walked over to them, they began to walk down the pavement to their houses so they can finish packing for the mean summer holiday they were going on tomorrow.

The walk was nice and peaceful well… "Oh please Brittany you know I can easily beat you in a race around the whole town" Alvin said and Brittany shook her head.

"You can not Alvin, you would break down on the first lap" Brittany said as they came nose to nose.

"Would not"

"Would to"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

Hey what can I say, even after all they been though you can't change the chipmunks or chipettes from who they are.

But at lease the darkness is now gone for good.

--

But sometimes darkness never ends for in the darkness of Planet Gem, on the shadow's side where rain and lightning strike, in the darkness of a cave was one person the thought had die with the rest of darkness and the person was The Dark One's own girl. Heart!

Heart was sitting on the stone and beside her was one thing that no one knew of, for when she opened the black cloth was a baby white/black chipmunk with purple stripes going down his back "Don't worry little brother, your powers are strong, and in ten years I will have trained you into the true King of evil and with you power and my wisdom we will free dad" she said picking him up "But first we need a couple of things to break the seal" she smiled.

For in the corner of the cave was the ex-Dark Beast's dragon head which was removed when Alvin made that blow, "Yes for all I need are to find the other pieces and dad will be back with up" Heart began to laugh as thunder began to rage more though the darkness land.

--

Well there you go the final chapter of 'The Power of Six' I hope you all enjoyed it.

Coming soon the sequel - **'The Power of Six: Rise of Darkness'**

_Three years have now pasted for The Chipmunks and the Chipettes, for the had grown into teenagers, but darkness in Planet Gem over the last ten years, a new Darkness has risen, can the gang save Planet Gem with the help of some old and new friends?_

Anyways Please Read And Review.


End file.
